Pokespecial Survivor
by yellowseason
Summary: The classic Dexholders compete in a Survivor-esque situation on a far-off island for the chance to win fame and glory. Who will come out victorious in the end? PS: this is NOT a crossover.
1. Introduction

**Just to clarify ahead of time…this will not be a crossover. If anyone out there was thrown off by the title into thinking this would be a crossover with Total Drama (as my friends thought when first reading my draft), please do not waste your time on this. Setting that aside, please enjoy! And I do not own Survivor or Pokemon in any way, shape, or form.**

An old man looks out to the ocean as his white lab coat flaps with the wind around his knees. He smiles, thinking of the events and fun that would soon follow. Setting aside his thoughts for a second, he pauses to check his tie, then smiles at a camera man.

"Come on Oak! Let's get a move on already! I'm getting as grey as you are waiting. Shouldn't the boat from Vermillion have come in already?"

"Patience now Matis…if you're so excited to start…let's begin without the contestants."

"I told you to call me Surge, Oak." The athletic blond grumbled to himself, but proceeded to start filming.

"Welcome viewers, to Pokespecial Survivor! If you're looking for drama, pain, and romance, then you've come to the right place. For the next few weeks…12 campers who have never even met each other are going to be divided up into 2 teams. They'll be forced to go through challenges…such as our disgusting food, gross living conditions, our own athletic challenges, and most of all…they'll have to deal with each other! Each time a challenge is held, the losing team will vote off their least favorite camper, until there's only one person standing. And what do they win? One… billion… Pokedollars! And here come our campers now!"

Surge switches the views of the cameras set up around the island to get a close-up on the boat's deck.

"First…we have Yellow and Red!" The camera pans to the two standing near the ship's side, leaning out over the edge.

"Wow…the Cerulean Ocean is so beautiful, isn't it? Don't you just love nature?"

"Yea…real pretty," said the older boy, not paying much attention to the ocean at all, but rather observing the younger girl as she spread out her arms and let the wind blow back her long, blond, hair.

"Misty!"

The orange-haired girl jumped out and pushed the blond aside, accidentally knocking her onto the lower deck.

"It sure would be a beautiful sight if you had a special someone to share it with huh Red?"

"Umm…" The boy tried to back off and noticed that the girl recovering from her fall.

"And let's hear it for Ruby and Sapphire!" The camera pans to the two bickering about something as they got up from the stairs onto the deck.

"No…get away from me you prissy boy!"

"Oh, come on Sapph…you have such nice hair. Let me try something out with it."

"Oh my Arceus! Go away!" But the boy didn't take notice of the other's discomfort, and proceeded to tackle her, brushing her hair vigorously.

"Umm…next we have Lance!" The camera did not pan away. "I said...next we have Lance!" the camera still stayed glued on Ruby, now working some sort of ornament through a protesting Sapphire's hair.

"Matis!"

"Aww…come on Oak…the audience is going to love this!" The muscular man snickered.

"Just switch the camera view!" The camera finally panned out to Lance, standing at the forward (front) of the boat, the sun hitting him perfectly, the wind making his cape flow out majestically behind him, a serious expression on his face.

"Nice…and now we have…oh Arceus…Lyra…?" The camera pans to the brunette girl, smiling at the camera.

"Hey viewing world! For everyone watching…know that I'm going to be taking home the billion at the end and also-"

"Okay, moving on…now we have Blue and Silver!" The camera pans to Blue, smiling confidently, although Silver is nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, come on Silver…you look great…the boys will be all over you."

"That's exactly what I don't want." But eventually, the younger "male" was brought out from hiding. He was wearing a skin-tight white tank top, with a black jacket, and a grey skirt, reaching a few inches above the knees. A bit longer than Blue would have preferred, but she figured she might let her brother have a break on their first day.

"And Gold and Crystal!"

The camera pans to a mesmerized Gold, staring at the redhead, no doubt having some very perverted thoughts. Crystal tried to snap him back to attention, waving her hands in front of his face.

"And finally…Green!"

The camera pans onto the brunette, staring out to the ocean, through his emerald colored eyes. He smirked and opened his mouth to say, "keep your eyes opened viewers…this is gonna be interesting…I promise you."

The camera then pans back to Oak, who beams.

"Now that you've met the cast…be prepared for some serious drama. I'm Professor Oak, and 'til next time, this has been Pokespecial Survivor!"

**So? What did you guys think? I've already storyboarded what I think is a pretty decent storyline, but nothing's set in stone yet. Your reviews are greatly appreciated, and they might even change the direction of the story somewhat.**


	2. Good Tauros Hunting part 1

**Hope you all enjoyed the intro…now let's get to the good stuff. Please enjoy the chapter, and thank you to all who reviewed. Don't heckle me on this, but I'm switching to past-tense from this chapter on. Once again, I do not own any part of Pokemon or Survivor. Oh, and a side note…for those who didn't know where the name Matis came from…that's Lt. Surge's name in the original Japanese games. Sorry if anyone was confused.**

"We're on Professor Oak!" Surge thundered, then he giggled, thinking of how perverted that sounded when said the wrong way.

"Hello viewing world! Welcome back to Pokespecial Survivor! Our campers have been adjusting to their new living spaces for a while now…and today…they're in for a treat, because today, we're holding the first challenge! Matis, get the campers together at the forest area in five minutes."

*five minutes later*

"Welcome campers, to your first challenge. I hope you've all had fun so far with your fellow campers. First off, let me explain a few things. There's a confessional cam, open 24 hours daily, at the main campsite, and there are a few more scattered around the island. You can use these confessionals to express your plans, goals, personal feelings, or whatever. Your fellow contestants won't be able to see these confessionals, but the audience can. Also important, I've taken the liberty to throw in a hidden immunity idol…whoever finds it will be granted 1 immunity upon being voted out. Does everyone understand?"

All the contestants nodded their assent.

"Good, then get ready for your first challenge…"The Great Tauros hunt!"

Surge panned the camera onto each contestant's face, trying to get a full pallet of reactions to the terror the name implied.

"I can see you're all a little bit worried. But don't be." Everyone relaxed a little. "You guys should be _very_ worried, mortified even. For this challenge, it's an every man, woman, and whatever Silver is for himself or herself. You'll be releases into the "Haunted Woods", a Halloween-themed forest filled with wind Zubats, Ariadoses, ghost-types, and other creepy creatures. But ideally, you might not see a single one of them, because what you're really after is Tauros, but let's hope the situation is not ideal. Now, there are 2 Tauroses in these woods. The first two to catch and ride each of them back to the campsite are our winners. And don't worry…no one's going home tonight. The prize for winning will be something far greater than immunity. Now, I highly suggest that you choose to make alliances amongst yourselves right now. It might be beneficial in completing your task. Easy enough, right?"

The contestants all shared glances. _What the heck?_

*Confessionals*

Yellow: "I was sort of hoping that Mr. Oak might give us an easy challenge to start off. *sigh* Oh well, maybe I can make an alliance with Red. Or…maybe not. I don't know, I mean…will he be okay with that, or will he think I'm making a move on him or something?"

Red: "So I'm wondering…should I or shouldn't I try to extend a helping hand to Yellow? I mean, sure, we're supposed to work together…but will she take it the wrong way? I mean, not that I care of course, but I want her to like me. Not like-like, but just like, like, you know?"

Lance: "Hmm. Usually, I'd choose to work alone, but I believe that perhaps the little blond girl may need some assistance. Well, out of all the others here, she seems like the nicest one to work with. Perhaps I can invite her to the sunset later on, she does seem to enjoy nature and making art regarding nature. Not a bad painter either."

Green: "The immunity idol sounds interesting. Yes, it might be useful in concocting my ultimate strategy. Who to pick off first? That prissy boy is rather annoying I must say." *someone knocks on door* "Occupied!" *Ruby barges in, although the outhouse/confessional isn't big enough to hold the two of them comfortably, and locks the door.*  
Ruby: "Sorry Green, but Sapphire's looking for me. I replaced her undergarment in the middle of the night. I mean…she was wearing trunks for Arceus's sake. You don't mind if I hide out here with you for a bit right?  
Green: *tries to speak, but Ruby's back is covering his mouth* Mmfggffmg! _How did he manage to infiltrate the girls' cabin anyways?_

*Back to the Game*

Oak had just led the campers into the Haunted Woods in his ATV, while the others had to walk behind him.

"Well…good luck!" He smiled and left them in a dust cloud as he sped away. Everyone was silent for a while, until finally, Lance decided to break the silence.

"Well, I think it's only natural that we should try to make alliances. After all, none of us stand a chance at catching a Tauros alone. I, however, have powers that enable me to communicate with Pokemon. Therefore, I believe I'll escort one of our ladies to victory. Yellow? Would you be interested?"

The girl looked up, wondering why this muscular, handsome, and much older male had taken an interest in her, but she shyly nodded yes.

"W-w-wait!" Red sputtered. "Maybe I should come along too, you know. After all, 3 is better than 2, right?"

"Well, perhaps you might be better off going with another?"

"I think I'd like to join you two instead." The two males leaned in close to each other, when Yellow spoke up.

"Umm, I think it would be nice for the three of us to go as one team." Red and Lance gaped, thunderstruck, but there was no opposing Yellow's will. Grudgingly, the three walked off into the woods.

Meanwhile, Green wasn't about to waste time in getting a head start. "Blue, Silver, you two seem like athletic and worthy contestants. I say the three of us make an alliance, and together, we'll eliminate all the others. What do you two think?"

The confronted party shared a glance, then shrugged.

"What the heck. Silver and I are in." The three slipped away, without any noise, most of the others not even realizing they had left already.

"Gold!" He turned his gaze from the redheaded beauty walking away to the overbearing brunette girl who had just appeared at his shoulder. "You want to make an alliance? We could be great you know?"

He was discomforted, no doubt, by her kind of controlling attitude, but decided that it would be best not to anger her. After all, who knows what she could be capable of in the end? And who knew? She could even be useful in the long run. And the two of them made their way out into the woods.

At this point, Misty realized that she had better get a move on, so she headed out, but she deliberately headed the same way Red, Yellow, and Lance had chosen, muttering something under her breath about "how she was going to get that little slut Yellow."

This left Crystal, Ruby, and Sapphire left. It was awkward being the last one's left behind.

*Confessionals*

Sapphire: "I should have just left right there and then, after all…prissy boy was only going to be a liability. But I don't know…I couldn't just leave him behind you know? Not that I care about if he gets hurt or not of course. Or well, I do but, not like…"

Ruby: "Okay, honestly Oak! This is barbaric! Pokemon weren't meant for such rigorous tasks! Anyways…as long as I have to do this…Sapphire might be a good ally. Hmm…if only she didn't have to be such a cave girl all the time!"

*Back to the Game*

Crystal noticed how awkwardly the other two were behaving, and decided that they weren't going anywhere as long as this kept up, so she decided to break the silence.

"Do you two want to make an alliance?"

"What?" The other two responded simultaneously, "Sure, I mean, why not, if you guys are okay with it I guess?"

Crystal shrugged. _If only those two could forget their pride for a while, and see they were made for each other_. And she led the way, while behind her, the other two stole nervous glances at each other.

*Back at the Filming Headquarters*

Oak and Surge nodded approvingly at the wide screen in front of them which was currently set to displaying Green, Silver, and Blue coming awfully close to the first Tauros. They exchanged a look, then started laughing.

"Matis, tell Siba (Bruno) that we'll be needing him to stir up the wild Pokemon for the challenge."

"Will do bossman."

As Surge left the room to alert his fellow staff member, Oak smiled directly at the camera.

"What prize are the contestants playing for this time? Why do we need Siba's help in this? And how long will our contestants manage to tolerate each other before push comes to shove? Find out all this and more next time on Poke…Special…Survivor!"

**Sorry that this chapter was a bit long with Oak having to explain the ground rules. I promise you guys that that'll be over with after the first few chapters. PS: It's not impossible for a voted out player to return to the game you know? Just because someone's voted out, don't count them out of the game. Anyways, please review, and don't forget to let me know what you guys want to see in future chapters!**


	3. Good Tauros Hunting part 2

**Thank you to all the encouraging reviews! They're really what keeps my spirits up and keeps me writing! Please enjoy the conclusion to The Great Tauros Hunt! And ps: sorry if this is rushed…I wanted to get it done by Halloween, it being loosely based on the horror genre near the middle. Another note…italics mean someone is thinking but not saying something. Sorry if anyone was confused.**

Near the northern part of the woods, 3 contestants were walking on a dirt trail going through the center of the woods. The sun had set just about ten minutes ago, so the ghost-Pokemon weren't out just yet, but they would have total run of the forest in a few minutes. But it was still actually a pretty scene. It was a beautiful time of the day, when the shadows engulf the trees and grasses, and nature begins to prepare itself for its nocturnal residents. Ruby actually would have much liked to stop to take in the beauty that was surrounding him. But because of a certain someone, he wasn't going to be taking any breaks any time soon.

"This is so…retarded!" Sapphire burst out suddenly. "Honestly, it's been hours and we haven't even _seen_ Tauros yet!"

Ruby and Crystal were both walking off to the side, standing clear of their comrade's fury. The two of them shared a nervous glance, knowing if they didn't run into a Tauros soon, then things were bound to get _very_ unpleasant very fast.

_I wonder how the other teams are doing_, he thought to himself.

*Central Haunted Woods*

The woods were pretty still, save for one of Bruno's Onix searching the grounds for campers to crush. Up in a tree, two brunettes and a redhead had been hiding from Onix for the last 30 minutes.

"Nobody…make…any…sudden…movements." Green barely whispered to his two allies.

Silver, who had been right next to him the entire time resisted the urge to throw him out of the tree right there and then. _Green, I swear, if Blue nee-san does not make it out of this tree alive…I will bury you when we finally get back on ground._

"Hey, do you boys have any idea of what we're going to do…or are we just going to stay up in this stupid tree for the rest of the night?"

But Green didn't seem interested in finding a way out of the tree, he seemed thunderstruck at Blue's last comment.

"Wait…Silver's a _boy_?" The red-head glared at him as a response to his incredulous stare. In the meanwhile, Blue started laughing her ass off. But the three's blood ran cold when they heard Bruno.

"Onix! In that tree right there! Rock hurl!"

Despite the sharp rocks being hurled at them, the three managed to hold on…barely. The ensuing chaos gave Green the perfect opportunity to push Silver out of the tree undetected.

The redhead came tumbling to the ground in pain. "Oww…oh shi-" the boy was now face to face with the enormous Onix.

"Silver!" Blue screeched, "Run for it!" Well, he didn't have to think twice about that and made out for the thicker forest, drawing away Bruno and Onix.

"Ok Blue, the coast's clear, let's break for it."

"But, shouldn't we try to help Silver first?"

"He'll be fine…come on, let's head out." The two of them headed towards the now visible moon, figuring eventually, they'd run into Tauros.

*Eastern Haunted Woods*

"Waah! Gold! I'm scared!" Lyra cried out, smirking as she dug her face into Gold's chest for the billionth time that night. The two had just heard what sounded like Silver's shrieks of terror, and she couldn't be happier.

"Wait!" Gold protested, shoving Lyra off, not noticing that she fell straight on her side. "Wasn't that Silver's voice just now?"

"I didn't hear anything," Lyra lied, getting up.

*Confessionals*

Lyra: "I don't understand why Gold is so into that little bitch Silver! I mean, can't he see that I'm so much better than she is? I guess I'll just have to try harder to get him to notice me."

Gold: "I have to say…out of all the girls here…Silver's definitely the cutest. Or maybe Blue. She's got a damn sexy figure! Or Crystal. Something about her super-serious attitude turns me on. Sapphire's pretty cool too, she can take a joke like one of the guys. Misty, eh, she's pretty sexy too. Yellow's cute, but I don't think Red would approve if I started making moves on her. *snickers* Yea…he's got enough problems as it is with Lance. That's all the girls right? Hmm…I feel like I'm forgetting someone. But anyways, back to Silver, I wonder if she has any interest in me? Well…I don't care! Nothing's gonna get in the Gold-Meister's way when it comes to lo-ove!"

*Back to the Game*

Lyra tried to say something, when the sound of a wild Pokemon approaching fast gave her another opportunity.

"Waah! Gold, I'm scared," she cried out again, and rushed to get into Gold's arms, but Tauros ran by, knocking her to her feet again.

"Ow! You stupid Pokemon! I oughta-" But she was silenced, when Misty, hot in pursuit, trampled over her.

"Sorry 'bout that," the orange-haired girl taunted. "But I'm the only one who'll win the billion! See ya!"

*Southwestern Haunted Woods*

In the meanwhile, our other team was working together to fend off Bruno's other Onix. Red was struggling to hold off Onix's constant rock hurl. Lance smirked.

"Foolish boy, don't think you have near enough power to hold off Onix. Watch and learn how a Pokemon _Champion_ does it." With that, he started concentrating his energy, feeling the holy powers of the Viridian Forest circulating through his veins. Onix slowly stopped beating the life out of Red. Then, the man lost his concentration for a brief second when he saw Yellow leaning over Red and placing her delicate hands over his wounded chest. Filled with fury, he unwittingly channeled some anger through Onix, making him attack even more ferociously than before.

"Lance-kun! Watch out!" Yellow cried. Then she ran up to face Onix.

_What is she doing now?_ The two males thought in unison. But, she seemed perfectly calm. Onix relaxed, bowed down its head, allowing Yellow to climb on.

"Come on!" She smiled sweetly, unaware of how what she'd just accomplished astonished her comrades. "He says he'll help us find Tauros!"

*A Few Minutes Later*

"Yellow…" Lance started. "I couldn't help but ask…do you too have powers of the Viridian Forest?"

The girl smiled shyly, and nodded her head yes. "That's why I was feeling Red's chest earlier…to heal his wounds."

Red nodded assent, and pulled his shirt off to show that the cut that was gushing out blood by the gallon mere minutes ago was now a hardly noticeable scratch.

_Her powers are even stronger than my own._

He tried to question her further, but Red interrupted the conversation. "Look! It's Tauros!"

The three looked over Onix's side to see that there was indeed a Tauros…who was charging straight at them with a fully charged Giga Impact! Before Yellow could react, the Tauros made contact, knocking Onix off its balance.

Of course, all three lost their footing, Yellow falling off first.

"Yellow!" Lance and Red shouted. But Red was first to take action, jumping off of Onix to catch Yellow. In the meanwhile, Lance had just lost his footing as well, and he ended up falling to the ground, and subsequently getting crushed by a fainted Onix.

The other two were more fortunate, Yellow hitting the ground on her back, and Red landing on top of her shortly after.

"Oh, gosh, Yellow, are you okay?" The boy asked, his crimson eyes filled with concern.

"Yea…I'm good, *cough* thanks Red," the two smiled at each other, then they reddened, realizing the position they had landed in. Red awkwardly got up, and Yellow screamed with delight.

"Look Red! Tauros fainted!" The two looked up as the dust cleared, and saw that Tauros was lying prone on the floor, with one hoof pathetically extended upward.

"Alright!" Yellow ran over to the bovine Pokemon, but realized she would be unable to carry it back.

"I got this." Red smiled, and proceeded to lift up the heavyweight and hoist it over his back. Yellow watched in awe, but he seemed as if it was perfectly natural. "Come one, I'll walk you back to camp." And the two went on their way back, chatting happily, totally forgetting about Lance.

*Central Haunted Woods*

"I honestly don't see what you boys find so interesting about some dumb rock you find laying around." The brunette girl complained to her green-eyed companion.

"It's not a rock Blue, this here is bona fide Star Piece. They're super rare, and if a wild Pokemon finds one…well forget about it…they're super protective of them. I'm surprised that some dumb Pokemon wasn't protecting this Star Piece like its life depended on it. Hmm…maybe I'll drill a hole in this for my pendant."

"Green, I really don't think it was a smart idea to-" But he silenced her with a finger to her mouth.

"There it is," Green whispered. In the clearing in front of them, there stood a magnificent Tauros, drinking from a clear stream. The light hitting it perfectly, it looked not much unlike a piece of classic artwork.

"Ok, we'll need to think this one out long and hard. Tauros is a strong Pokemon, and if we go in this without a strategy then we're-Blue? _Damnit, where'd that annoying woman run off to_? His question was quickly answered when he looked again at Tauros to see that it was now letting Blue rub its tummy. _Of course…_

He got out of hiding and approached Blue.

"Okay, nice job…I guess, now, let's ride this thing back to camp."

"Alright, and let's hurry too. Didn't your grandfather say that these woods were filled with ghost-Pokemon?"

"Yea…so just let me get on here and-" with that…the two were on Tauros…now standing upright with Green in front and Blue in back. "And by the way…never call that man my grandfather ever again…do you understand?"

"Whoa…" she couldn't understand why Green's tone suddenly sounded so…murderous, not like he was your bubbly, cheery type, but still…his voice just sounded like it was 2 octaves lower than usual. She then realized he was waiting on her to answer.

"I understand."

So they continued wordlessly, with silence lingering all the way for their trip. Green did not want to talk after the mention of Oak. Blue glanced around the woods. Night had officially started, and the woods seemed like something might jump out at any second. From time to time, some dumb Gastly would rear its face spooking the lights out of Blue. She tried getting closer to Green on their ride, when suddenly, she heard a crackling noise.

"Umm…Green…" she blanched, and barely squeaked out, "What was that?"

"What was what?" He retorted bluntly, obviously annoyed that she had decided to speak to him, not having hear anything.

The crackling noise slowly got more noticeable.

"Umm…that noise, you don't hear that noise?" Then suddenly, the awful noise of crunching dead leaves stopped.

"No…now stay quiet so I can navigate." Blue dismissed the sounds as just some hallucination, and tried to relax. And then suddenly, a wild Scyther popped out of the trees, brandishing its blade-like arms.

"Green!"

"Okay! I see it! Let's get out of here!" And they made for the campsite as fast as they could, with Scyther hot in pursuit.

_Damn_, Green thought. _I could go faster if I didn't have to lug this annoying woman with me. And whatever we're playing for, I'm sure I'll get a better prize if I finish first._ And then his eye caught a rut in the road, and he smiled. "Don't worry Blue! Just hang on tight!" The girl had tears in her eyes now, hearing that the usually stoic Green actually cared for her well-being. But just then, Green steered Tauros into the rut, and this "accident" sent Blue tumbling off Tauros's back. _Sucker,_ Green thought, and his smile grew wider as he left his comrade struggling behind. _That oughta keep Scyther busy for a while._

*Back at the Campsite*

"It's getting pretty late Matis…and none of the contestants have made it back yet…do you think we should call the challenge off and look for them?"

"Naw…they'll be fine. Wait! Look! Out on the horizon! Someone's on their way!" And sure enough, there were Red and Yellow, shining, radiant, and triumphant, Red still holding the unconscious Tauros on his back, not even breaking a sweat. They were the first to officially cross the finish line.

"Congratulations on being the first to finish Red!" Oak smiled.

"Well…I couldn't have done it without Yellow's help you know."

"Yea, yea, that's sweet and all…but since Yellow didn't technically bring me the Tauros…she didn't win." He beamed, as Red gave Yellow an apologetic look, which she returned with a smile.

"Well…looks like we'll have to wait for our next-"

"Hang on Oak! You've got second place right here!" A familiar and irritating voice yelled out, and in a split second, Misty and her Tauros entered the camp.

"Sorry about that…loser," she smirked as she passed Yellow. Then turning to Red, "Wow! We're both really good at this huh? Hey…here's an idea…how's about we make an alliance of our own?" Red looked at the girl who was practically on top of him now, until Oak saved him.

"I'm sorry Misty…but it looks as if you…caught a Ditto." He laughed as the pink blob revealed its true form. "Which makes me wonder…who's our real second place?"

"Right here Oak!" And with that, Green rode his Tauros to a halt. "What about that? And I did it all by myself too."

"Good work sonny! I'm very proud of you!" Oak smiled, and extended his arms for a hug, which Green refused not so politely.

"Oh…well, ok then. Matis…get me the speakerphone."

"Ahem…well…thank you all campers for your participation. Unfortunately…it seems as if we have our winners…so say hello to your new team captains Red and Green! At the bonfire ceremony…they will be picking their teams!"

Red and Green exchanged smug smiles at each other, and Yellow ran up to give Red a hug. All around the island, others nodded their approval, expressed discontent, or something else entirely.

Oak turned around to face the camera. "What drama will next time bring? Who will Red and Green select for their teams? And why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? Find out all this and more next time of Poke…Special…Survivor!"

*Cave in the Central Haunted Woods*

"Come on Bruno! You heard Oak! The challenge is over! Let me go!" Silver cried out to the bodybuilder who was holding him captive in a cave.

"Silence, little girl! Do not make me bring out Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan!"

"But I'm a guy…"

**So what did you guys think of the first challenge? Let me know in the reviews what I can do better, and don't forget to send me what you guys want to see happen. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Happy Halloween everybody!**

**PS: Yea…I know Oak's way OOC…I kinda like him like this.**


	4. The First Bonfire

**Sorry for the short bit...this is more of an intermission than a chapter. So, the two new captains finally pick their teams...and we see a bit more into a few characters plans... Hope you enjoy!**

The dark black sky was dotted with shining stars that night. Glowing sparks from the campfire made a beautiful pattern against the black night. But no one could enjoy the beauty of nature that night…not even Yellow. Because the air was full of tensions as the campers gathered around the campfire. Everyone was pretty nervous…and the fire's warmth could do little to ease anyone. Some of the more sociable ones were trying to make conversation to ease the atmosphere, whilst others were just waiting for the main event that night.

Green eased up next to Blue on a tree stump, and gave her a disarming smile.

"Blue, I'm really sorry about what happened on the Tauros ride. I didn't notice you fell off…and well, when I finally did notice…I promise you I went back to look…but the woods were so dense and tortuous, and I got scared and…I'm sorry." And he punctuated this with a look that suggested he was trying not to cry. Well…if Blue had a single weakness…it was a sob story from such a handsome guy.

"Aww…it's okay." She smiled, and Green leaned into her shoulder and started overflowing with crocodile tears. Nearby, Silver watched on uneasily.

*Confessionals*

Blue: "Wow…who knew that Green of all people had a sensitive side?"

Silver: "I don't know what's worse…the fact that no one knows I'm a dude…or that Blue seems to like this Green boy. I don't know what it is…but I can't bring myself to trust him."

Green: *continues to fake cry, and slowly transitions to maniacal laughter, then, he starts choking*

*Back to the Game*

Oak finally decided to get the team-picking started.

"Well Red, you finished first, so you get the first pick. But I think I already know who your first pick's going to be." Red blushed slightly as the older man gave him a knowing smile.

"Well…um…I guess…first, I'll go with Yellow?" Green gave a short wolf-whistle, while many others nodded approvingly. Yellow gingerly stood up and walked to stand behind Red, her face ablaze, with all the winks and smiles Blue and Crystal were giving her.

"I pick Blue," Green stated, punctuating this remark with a seductive smirk. Blue eagerly jumped up to go stand with her captain.

"Give me Gold." This raven-haired boy jumped out of his seat and beamed as he joined his teammates.

Green responded with a sly smile, realizing how he could have some fun with this. "Silver…" he said, smiling sinisterly when he noticed Gold paling at this. Silver hurried up and met Blue with a hug.

"I'll take Crystal." The bluenette walked up very seriously, and gave Red a slight nod as if to say _I won't let you down_.

"Then give me Sapphire."

"Give me Misty!" The orange-haired girl gave a wide smile and skipped up to the front. Red smiled at her as well, not noticing Yellow's obvious discomfort, and everyone elses weird stares.

*Confessionals*

Crystal: "I could not believe it. I mean, no way Red is this oblivious. I admit…so far, he doesn't seem like the smartest one of us…but seriously? I mean…Misty's athletic and all, and she'll be usful…but can't he see how much she hates Yellow?"

Yellow: "I don't understand. Does this mean that Red doesn't like me after all? I mean…why would he choose Misty for our team? I just don't know…and I'm worried. Misty's way more athletic than I am…I just hope she doesn't get too much on Red's good side."

Blue: "I think Red just doesn't realize how many girls would bend over backwards for him. He's pretty cute I'll say…but he doesn't realize it. And therefore, he can't comprehend Misty's feelings for him as anything more than a friendship."

Red: "Okay…let me say this…I have absolutely no idea why everyone was staring at me so funny. I mean…did I do something wrong? I don't know…anyways, I hope that our team will get along well."

Misty: *Carving a doll in a female body's shape. She then carves the name "Yellow" into the doll, and proceeds to chop its head off, smiling evilly at the camera.*

*Back to the Game*

"Give me Ruby," Green smiled. Red looked at him uneasily, wondering why he was smiling, until he realized that there was only Lance and Lyra left.

"Each team must have an equal number of male and female members," Oak stated, "So this means that Lance will be on Red's team and Lyra will be on Green's team. Alright, so each team will be sharing a cabin. Well, say hello to your new teammates everyone, and try to make some friends…but just remember…your friends might not be with you in a few days. That being said…everyone enjoy the rest of the night, and get ready for your next challenge."

*Confessionals*

Lance: "I don't know about that Red. I mean…I really like Yellow, I confess! And maybe it's time I confess to her…but I don't know. She seems so much happier with Red…and he treats her well too. Perhaps if I truly love Yellow…I'll let her go… On a different note…I wonder if that Silver girl is interested in me?"

Green: "Yea…so you might be wondering why I chose my team the way I did. It's all part of my strategy see? I built myself a dysfunctional team with internal conflict and strife so that we would lose...letting me pick off my teammates while giving Red and the rest of other team a false sense of security. I'm thinking of getting rid of that prissy boy Ruby first. Plus, it worked to my benefit that Red got forced to take in Lance, and I made sure to separate Gold from Silver. In the meanwhile…that immunity idol sounds interesting…" *pulls out his Star Piece pendant and starts twirling it around in his hands*

*The Filming Headquarters*

Oak and Surge stood side by side, watching the screens displaying the confessionals, and Surge burst out laughing.

"Your grandson's as cunning as ever Oak."

*sighs* "Yea…"

"Is something the matter boss man?"

"It's just that…well…it seems like my grandson's trying to distance himself from his old man. I kinda miss the days when he and Daisy would play out in the fields…Daisy used to love dressing Green up like a little girl…and he enjoyed looking pretty for me and Daisy, and acting like Daisy's little sister. But now…he's too proud…he won't let me mention even a single moment from his childhood." He didn't notice Surge cracking a wide grin as he was talking.

"Wait…embarrassment…Oak! I've got a brilliant idea for a later challenge! Hear me out." And he leaned in close to whisper his idea into Oak's ear. The old man brightened up at his subordinate's suggestion.

"Excellent! If we contact Koga and Janine now…do you think we can have the information ready by the merge?" Surge was already getting out his cell to call the poisonous ninja master.

**Embarrassment Oak? Geez...hope you guys are looking forward to the humiliating challenge after the team merge**. **Hope you enjoyed! Please review! I'd really appreciate it!**


	5. Rattatatouille

**So our contestants head on in to their first challenge. What drama will our first team event bring? Please enjoy, and thank you to all reviewers. (I had no idea that this story would get so many after only the first few chapters!)**

*Early morning at Camp*

The sun shone once again on the shores of the island, and the morning flowers started opening up their buds to take in the fresh island air. So peaceful…so quiet…so beautiful. Surge was taking an early morning stroll to the campsite, and when he arrived, he paused to take in a deep breath of fresh morning breeze.

Afterwards, he pulled out his megaphone and started yelling his lungs out into it.

"Gooooooood morning campers!" He thundered. "Rise and shine wusses, cause you've got a biiiiiiig day today! Meet Oak and me at the mess hall in twenty…seconds that is! See ya there!"

In both of the cabins, loud groans and whines could be heard from everyone except Gold who'd slept through the entire announcement.

*Twenty-One Seconds Later*

"You're all late!" Surge barked at the campers who'd just burst in through the door. "Except for," he groaned, "Sapphire." He glared at the girl who managed to come in before even he did. _What's this girl's deal anyways? _

"Anyways…I'd like to hand this over to Oak now." And he handed over the microphone.

"Welcome campers! First off, I'd like to thank you all for showing such eagerness so far. Don't worry. I've decided to give you guys a relatively easy challenge today! You're going to be cooking up a three-course meal today, to be judged by our panel of judges…which will be yours truly, along with Wallace all the way from Hoenn, and Surge! So! What are you all waiting for? Get to cooking!"

Immediately, the two teams with Red and Green in the lead headed to the kitchen. The kitchen was well…as nice of a kitchen as one might have expected Oak would use to prepare food for the campers…so not very nice at all. Down the middle ran a chalky, white line, with a red flag and a green flag on either side.

Over on the Green Team's half, Green immediately took charge.

"Ok…I say we split up into groups of two and each pair takes care of one dish. Since I'm captain…I'll pick the groups. I say we go with Blue and me for one, Ruby and Sapphire for the next, and Silver and Lyra for the last one. Is everyone okay with that?"

Silver gave Lyra a once over and tried to protest, but Lyra covered his mouth and nodded enthusiastically "yes". Ruby and Sapphire gave each other a look before giving in their consent. Blue gave her consent to the teams and the six decided to plan their menu.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the kitchen, the Red Team was coming up with a similar approach.

"Okay…so we've decided on these teams right? Yellow and me, Gold and Crystal, and Misty and Lance. Are we all good? Okay, then let's go!"

*Green Team*

Silver stole a glance upwards at the Green Team's menu. Each team's menu had to follow a theme, and the one that they had voted on was "Hawaiian". He and Lyra were in charge of the appetizers, and the two had agreed on spiced ham-wrapped fruit kebabs. Well…more of…Lyra picked and didn't give him much of a choice in the matter. Currently, she was slicing up the fruit, going at a painstakingly slow rate, making each cut all the more pronounced and ominous-sounding. After a while, she noticed her partner staring at her handiwork, and glared at him. Silver acting bold, tried to muster a cocky smile, which came out as nervous. The girl looked perfectly calm for a few seconds, and then jammed her knife straight into a pomegranate, resulting in a deluge of red juice spurting over Silver's crotch.

"Oh," she smirked evilly, "looks like someone had an accident." Silver stared at the red stain on his crotch…slowly growing more prominent, noticing that many people were now observing the spectacle.

Over in Blue and Green's corner, the two were working on the main entrée. Well…Green was anyways…while Blue seemed distracted by the scene with Silver.

"Green…do you see that over there?"

"See what?" He asked emotionlessly, not bothering to look up.

"That, over there…don't you see it! That little _bitch_ Lyra is harassing my little Silvy-chan!"

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. But listen Blue…I'm going to the bathroom. Go talk to Silver if you want. But have our dish ready to cook by the time I'm back." And he left, signaling to his team that he was going to use the can. Ruby and Sapphire barely noticed…they were too busy arguing about something. As he stepped out the door, his trademark evil smirk was plastered on his face. His team was falling apart…all according to plan.

As soon as Green left, Blue hurried over to the hurt Silver, curled up with his face down in his knees, sitting in the corner.

"Silver…you okay?"

He barely looked up, but she could see that there were tears in his silvery eyes.

"Blue…" He welled up, and jumped up to hug her. She tried consoling him, patting him on the back and whispering words of comfort as he let the floodgates break on her shoulder. She looked up for a split second to see Lyra smiling triumphantly…trying to "borrow" something from Gold, and it made her boil over.

"Silvy, why don't you go change for now, while I take care of Lyra?" He sulked, but just wanted to get out of the kitchen for the moment, and he headed back to the cabins. Along the way though, he couldn't help but wonder why he didn't see Green at the outhouses.

*In the Fields*

Green smiled as he examined a vial of urine he held in his hand. "Let's see how Oak likes the taste of this."

*Red Team*

"Try and hold still Red-kun!" Yellow whined as she got more of the foul substance on her hands.

"Aww…but Yellow! It hurts!"

"I know Red! Just hold still for a few more seconds! Then I'll make it better with my powers."

At hearing this, Lance and Misty couldn't resist any longer and the two of them looked up simultaneously…to see Yellow wrapping a bandage around a bloody knife wound Red apparently gave himself. Yellow's hands were also now covered in blood. The two of them shook their heads in unison. _Unbelievable._

After a few more seconds of working in silence, Misty decided to extend an offering to Lance.

"Hey Lance…you're into that Yellow slu-girl right?"

"Well…um…I suppose you could say that but uh…"

"Oh just admit it already…you like the girl. And while I can't understand why…it seems to me that if you and I team up…we can destroy her relationship with Red, and then she'd be yours! So what do you say?" She extended a hand in a friendly gesture…but looking into her eyes…Lance was unsure of whether to trust her or not. And after all, didn't he just convince himself that she was better off with Red. But Misty's eyes let him know that turning this offer down would end up fatally for him.

"Deal," he said…reluctantly shaking her hand.

*Confessionals*

Lance: "Look…I'm into Yellow and all…but I just don't know. And believe me…I'd rather collaborate with Red than with Misty. *sighs* What did I just get myself into?"

Lyra: "With that little bitch Silver out of the way…Gold is all mine! Now I just have to contend with Blue, hmm…"

Silver: "Why does Lyra hate me anyways? Have I done anything so bad to her?"

Blue: "I swear…that Lyra bitch is dead meat the next time she messes with Silver…I will make sure her elimination is painful, and grueling, and traum-"

*Back to the Game, Red Team*

In the meanwhile, Gold and Crystal tasted their dessert course of ambrosia for their Greek themed meal.

"Hmm…a bit too sweet," Crystal commented, "and the seasoning is a bit thin. What do you think?"

"Hmm? It's awesome!" Gold exclaimed, licking the spoon.

Crystal rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile as the golden-eyed boy joyfully licked his spoon.

_If only he could be mine…but I won't use desperate measures. If he really loves me…then he'll come to realize it. But is he loves Silver…then I'll have to be okay with it I guess._ And she sighed, and asked Gold to go get her some more fruit, not wanting to let him see the tears forming in her eyes, and she looked away…she was such a proud girl. And what she happened to see was Blue dragging an unconscious Lyra behind the stove.

*Green Team*

"Prissy boy…are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of course…" he responded indignantly. Only a refined specimen like me could master such a complex art as cooking. A cave girl like you wouldn't understand."

"Okay Ruby…I got the sugar and salt confused one time…and come on! I'm sure it happens to everyone! Can you please just let it go? And besides…what's so great about cooking anyways?"

"I would expect an answer like that from a Neanderthal like you. Hmph…it's a good thing that I handled all the work on this dish. You would've gone and screwed it all up, no doubt!"

"Alright, if you're so great, then let's taste your dish and see this skill you claim to have."

"I think I will!" And the duo dipped their ladles into the cake batter that was out on the counter and took a drink…before they both did a spit take.

"Ruby! What the heck did you do?" Sapphire demanded.

"But…that's impossible! I can't understand why it tastes so…salty!"

"Well thanks to you, we're going to lose this challenge!"

The two continued at each other's' throats while Green slipped away from under the table undetected…holding an empty vial in his hands.

*Half an Hour Later*

"Time's up!" Oak announced. "Please bring up your finished dishes to be tasted!"

Each duo gave their dish a once-over, with mixed reactions. Some felt more confident, while others were wondering if their food could possibly be lethal.

"First up!" Oak announced, "Let's have Lance and Misty's appetizer, Greek Dakos." (Dakos=Greek grapevine leaves stuffed with rice and vegetables)

Misty exited the kitchen and entered the mess hall, confidently holding her dish high, giving Red a smile and hissing at Yellow when she passed them.

"Impressive dish you've whipped up here," Oak commented, "it looks quite refreshing and crisp. Wouldn't you agree Wallace?"

"Yes, and obvious effort on the aesthetics division. A lovely display that wonderfully conveys the essence of springtime! Fantastique!"

"Eh…it's okay," Surge mumbled, "but when do we get something with some protein in it?"

After they finished the first course, the judges gave their scores: 8, 8, 5 (21)

"We made wrapped-fruit kebabs," Lyra spouted. "I hope you enjoy!" She added with a smile overflowing with fake innocence. Interesting how she managed to act as though nothing happened after she got such a beating from Blue.

"Not bad. A sweet and somewhat spicy taste both at the same time. Nice and refreshing too! Remarkable!" Oak beamed.

"Fantastique! A perfect symphony of meat and cold fruit, nice and moist too. With an exquisitely precise layering of flavor! Magnifique!"

Surge only groaned. "Hmm…you have to have had ham with less slim pickings than these…"

Scores: 8, 10, 5 (23)

"Umm…," Yellow started shyly, trying to ignore the boys' stares at her in her cute little apron, and childish smudges on her nose and cheeks. "Red and I made Astakos, (basically steamed lobster with seasoning) we hope you enjoy."

"Ahh…," Oak said, "I can taste the salty sea air from back when I was just a little boy. Back when, we didn't have any of these fancy gadgets you kids nowadays have, so we spent a lot of time out by the-"

"It reminds me of the trials I went through on the difficult days with my water-type Pokemon! I love it! Reminds me of when I finally taught Elizabeth how to-"

"Oh my Arceus," Surge smiled dreamily, "this reminds me of the lobster Pappy and I used to catch back when I was a little boy in Vermillion. Just like Ma used to make." His eyes watered up. "Sorry everybody…" everyone could hear his voice slowly cracking with emotion. "I'm having a moment."

Scores: 9, 9, 10 (49)

After Surge and Oak finished their nostalgia fest, Green brought in his dish.

"Here we have caramelized shrimp on sticky rice, with…*gulp* seasoned lobster meat."

Needless to say, another nostalgia fest went on and the whole viewing world got to see three grown men weep like Bonslies.

"See," Green muttered under his breath, "this is why I'm embarrassed to call that man my grandfather."

"What was that?" Ruby asked.

"Shut up you twerp."

Scores: 9, 8, 9 (49)

Oak resumed the game, "So far…it's been neck and neck between the two teams…and I've got to say…these are two tough groups of campers. I'm glad we chose them as our contestants. Our next more _physical _challenges should be interesting. *evil grin* Anyways, with a tied score, let's see which team is immune for tonight!"

"This seems promising," he noted when Gold presented the fruit ambrosia.

"Sweet and creamy, with an exotic taste to it."

"Wonderful choice of fruit. The flavors are brought together in a most expert fashion. I've truly had a pleasure enjoying everyone's food tonight."

"Mmm…not bad," was all Surge had to offer.

Scores: 7, 7, 7 (70)

As the dishes were being cleared, Oak gave a short announcement. "Can Ruby and Sapphire carry their team to victory? Or will the Green Team be forced to send home a camper tonight? Let's wait and see," he stopped when the tropical cake was brought out by a nervous Ruby.

"Hmm…looks promising," Oak commented.

"And let's just take a moment to admire its beauty before we dig in," Wallace suggested. "Such a refined, glossy look...with an interestingly unfamiliar aroma. It's resplendent, shining, radiant. How did you get such an intriguing shade of yellow?"

"Let's dig in already," Surge insisted, "I'm eager to get a taste."

And the trio dug their forks in, and took their first, huge, bites, as Ruby was sweating out bullets, and Green flashed a smile. In two seconds, each of them spit out their cake, and took a long drink to rinse out the foul taste.

"Wha-what the heck was that!" Oak insisted.

Ruby looked around hesitantly, at a loss for words, giving Sapphire her chance.

"I swear! It was all Ruby's work! He wouldn't let me _touch_ our dish! So don't blame me for our loss!"

Oak ran off to the outhouse to hurl, leaving Surge, who was turning green, to close off the episode.

"Who will the Greens…*vomits* vote out tonight at the bonfire? And who will survive? *vomits* And when will I stop blowing chunks? Find this out and more at tonight's first elimination bonfi-*vomits* Holy crap! Go to commercials already!"

**So who'll be the first one to head home? I hope you all enjoyed and please let me know what I can do for you guys in the reviews. **


	6. A Farewell for a Friend

**Sorry it took so long to get to the first elimination. I promise you'll see someone leave in this chapter. Watch as one of the campers gets ousted from the game right here right now on Poke…Special…Survivor. Oh, ps: I stole the marshmallow and the Hurl of Shame ideas from Total Drama. Hope no one minds. I do not own any part of Pokemon, Survivor, or Total Drama.**

*Twilight on the Island; At the Waterfall*

The sky was streaked with bright blue and white fluffy clouds. The sun had just begun to set and the wind was whipping gently through the pleasantly salty ocean air. But the members of the Green Team were feeling apprehensive as they waited by a ledge looking out over the sea. Earlier that day, each of them received a note from Green telling them to meet up at this exact location. All but Ruby had been invited, and Green himself was absent too.

Finally, Blue spoke up, "has _anyone _seen Green since the challenge?" Looking around, she noted that everyone shook their heads no.

"Well…I'll give him five more minutes to show up…or I'm leaving," she muttered to herself under her breath.

"Oh? Going so soon?" A smooth voice cut over the wind. The four confusedly looked around to see where the voice had come from. Then, from behind the waterfall, Green walked out, looking for all the world like an immortal warrior, like something out of mythology.

"My secret base…" he stated with amusement at everyone's bewildered looks. "I found it on our first day here at the island." He made a wide welcoming gesture with his hand. "Come on in…there's enough room for all." And he led the others into his cave. As the other four stepped in, they gaped in awe.

*Confessionals*

Blue: "Whoa…this is just kinda weird. Is this Green guy even human? I mean…with making a secret base and all…it's just weird…"

Silver: "Insane…but stepping in felt like entering a whole new world. It was enormous! There was a freshwater spring in there, sparkling and shining by the few beams of a natural skylight. And the rock formations were like nothing I'd ever seen before…like something out of one of those fairytales that I read as a kid. I mean-I mean-Blue made me read them! I swear! And she would dress me up sometimes like a fairy or something! Why did I say that? Oak…please don't air this confessional."

*Back to the Game*

"So," Green stated, "we all know who we're going to vote out tonight right?" Most of the others nodded their heads "yes", except for one.

Sapphire, having bad feeling about the situation, chose to speak up. "Wha-what do you mean? We haven't decided on anything yet, have we?"

"Oh? But we all know that it was Ruby's fault that we lost the challenge, right? You even said so yourself…you had nothing to do with it."

"Well…yea, but still. I mean…we can give him a second chance, right?"

"Oh? And who do you suggest we vote out then?" He smirked knowing that she was now trapped.

"Well…" Sapphire glanced around nervously, realizing she couldn't well say anything without offending someone else. "I just think it was just bad luck on Ruby's part. I mean…the ingredients obviously were spoiled or something. Prissy boy just had bad luck."

"You haven't answered me yet…who do you suggest we vote out instead?"

"Well…I mean…it's just that…"

Green smirked. "I can't see why you're trying so hard to defend him. I mean…you're not saying he's _useful_ are you?"

"No…of course not, but-"

"Then it's settled. We're all voting out Ruby tonight, right?" The other three nodded, and Green dismissed them. All left quickly…leaving Sapphire alone to worry.

*At the Campsite*

"Ruby!" Sapphire yelled. The boy, who'd been looking for the others turned around, shocked to see Sapphire looking so winded.

"Sapphire...is something wrong? Why do you look so tired?"

"Can't explain right now *huff* but you have to know *huff* Green and the others want to vote you *huff* out tonight!"

Ruby paled slightly at this. "Th-then what should we do about it?"

Sapphire took another deep breath before starting again. "I'm *huff* going to try to get Blue *huff* to vote out Lyra, and you should try to *huff* convince Silver."

Ruby realized the circumstances and placed a reassuring hand on Sapphire's arm. "Alright…but we don't have too much time left. We'll have to hurry." And the two departed to go find their respective targets.

*Nighttime; At the Bonfire*

Oak smiled widely at the six teens in front of him, observing each one's nervous habits surface.

"Tonight…" he started, "One of you will be leaving the island. I have with me five marshmallows. Here…marshmallows represent life and survival. If I call out your name and hand you a marshmallow…then you're safe. But the camper who doesn't receive one at the end-" *makes a gesture of chopping off his neck*

"Like I said…one of you will be leaving us tonight…but it's not going to be…Green." The brunette smirked as he caught the marshmallow tossed at him.

"Blue and Silver…you're both safe tonight." The two smiled at each other as they caught their marshmallows.

"Sapphire." The girl caught her marshmallow…but still looked worried as she glanced at a very uncertain looking Ruby.

"And the last marshmallow of the evening goes to…" Ruby glanced once again at Lyra, who responded with an evil glare. He turned to Sapphire to give her a weak smile, which she returned. In the meanwhile, Blue and Silver looked on anxiously, while Green just sat back and smirked.

"Lyra." Ruby's face fell, dejected, while Lyra caught her marshmallow and did a short victory dance.

*Confessionals*

Blue: "Why did I vote out Ruby? Face it…the guy's useless. And besides…Green seemed really serious. I wasn't sure what would happen if he found out his plans failed."

Lyra: "That's right. I'm staying in. And little Silver…watch your back. I'm coming for you!"

Green: "Yea...sorry Ruby, but you really were beginning to annoy me with your prissy-boy talk and ugh...Good riddance."

Ruby: "Oh well...I guess I had it coming...and well, I can't believe it, but I think I'm falling for that Sapphire girl. Okay, it's now or never, I have to make my feelings known now!"

*Back to the Game*

Ruby was now mounted in a giant catapult, while Surge smiled evilly at him.

"Any last words?" The blonde sneered at the teen.

Oak interrupted, "don't you just love our catapult? It makes leaving the show all the more painful! Anyways…were you saying something?"

"Yea…Sapphire…thanks for being there to help me even after you and I both knew I was getting the boot. I knew from the beginning I didn't have a shot. I guess I am pretty worthless after all, not worthy at all for… *blush* Well, I suppose what I mean is…"

Sapphire's watery eyes widened as she saw the boy consider how he was going to say his next few words.

"Sapphire, I just want to say before I leave-WHOOAAAAAA!" Surge cut the rope on the catapult before he could finish his sentence.

"Huh…kid with all his mushy talk was really beginning to annoy-" Sapphire pounced on the older man, beating him down with all her might while the others looked on in horror.

Finally, Oak shook off the shock and turned to the camera. "Who will we hurl next? What is this that I sense between Ruby and Sapphire? And will this lead to something more in Sapphire's case? *looks over at Surge, now a bloody pulp, and Sapphire, who's now biting into his chest* Let's hope so…'cuz nothing's funnier than seeing a little girl beat up a fully grown man. Anyways…find out next time…right here…on Poke…Special…Survivor!"

**So…please don't hurt me! I'm guessing a lot of fans out there were heartbroken that Ruby got the boot first, but hey…every great story has some heartbreak. I have to apologize, but I never found the Chaung Yi translations…so I don't know much about the Ruby/Sapphire arc and beyond. Despite Ruby and likely Sapphire's short participation in the game, I promise I'll make it up to all you franticshippers in the next chapter.**


	7. The Gengar of the Opera

**Sorry that there haven't been many physical/athletic challenges 'til now except for the Tauros hunt. But I promise I have some coming up soon. Anyways…please enjoy this next chapter of Poke…Special…Survivor! And ps: thank you to Trainer Crimson for giving me the idea for this challenge! Please know I have been keeping all audience suggestions in mind!**

Oak walked out to the dock and smiled at Surge with the camera. He signaled a countdown with his fingers and when he reached zero, he started. "Last time on PokeSpecial Survivor, our campers were subjected to a gourmet challenge. And surprisingly, things didn't go half as badly as I expected, considering our obvious feuds between many of our campers, for instance Yellow and Misty, Silver and Lyra, and Green with many of his fellow campers. But, things went smoothly for both teams until the final course, where Ruby and Sapphire's course just didn't cut the mustard…yea…instead…it made me hurl, along with Surge and our special guest star Wallace from Hoenn. But what Ruby didn't know was that Green deliberately sabotaged his dish while he was distracted by Sapphire's rage. Anyways…Green and the others fried and burned Ruby, and in the end…he was the first one to be chopped. And while I have you guys watching…I'd like to introduce the viewing world to someone new. Meet my new intern Wally!"

Surge panned the camera onto the shy looking green-haired boy, who then noticed that his fly was open, and proceeded to close is up as inconspicuously as possible.

"So…who will leave next? Who will survive? And who will ultimately win one…billion…Pokedollars? Find out right here on Poke…Special…Survivor!"

*In the Forest Amphitheatre*

The campers all sat around on the small, dusty, wooden bleachers waiting for Oak to begin his announcement.

"Ahem…" Oak started, straightening out his necktie before continuing. Everyone couldn't help but notice that Oak seemed to be dressed rather fancily, wearing a raven black suit with a sky blue necktie. He even took the opportunity to dye his hair as black as Red's (albeit very poorly).

"Pffftt…" Gold snickered, seeing Oak's hair. "Oh my Arceus…that's hilarious. Aww…is Oak getting a bit old now?"

Oak reddened a little bit. "I-I-I'm hardly over fifty years old."

"Yea right," Misty objected. "I guess six-no seven-no eighty-something right?"

"No, no, he's obviously at least ninety." Someone else piped in.

For a while, the campers got into a trivial argument over how old Oak was…in the end, they decided that he was at least ninety-five.

"Let's settle down…" Oak muttered under his breath contemptuously. "I'm kinda beginning to regret giving you Weedles such an easy challenge today. But ah well…I suppose it'll be painful enough…in its own way." He smiled evilly. "Anyways, the first part of your challenge is to memorize everything in these scripts my new intern Wally is handing out. You'll perform these, and you are responsible for props, stage design, and costumes. I'll be judging, but…this time, I won't be giving you guys our feedback at each scene, so you'll have to guess how you're doing. Anyways…let's have at it now."

With that, the two teams went on their way to the back of the stage, where they found their props and costume materials for the plays they would be acting.

*Green Team*

"It sure would be nice if Ruby was here now to help us out. You know…'cuz he was so great at sewing and clothing design and all." Sapphire pointed out to the others sadly, as they observed the unwoven mix of fabrics and such that they had to work with.

"But he isn't, and good riddance too." Sapphire whipped around to face the cocky Lyra who just made the last comment.

"What was that?" Sapphire's hands clenched into lethal little fists as her eyes went ablaze. Lyra kept on going for it…tempting Sapphire to lash out at her.

"I'm just saying. The guy was going to be pretty much useless once it got to-" But Sapphire jumped on her and started clawing her face before Lyra could finish her sentence.

Green, Silver, and Blue looked on silently, without sympathy.

"So you guys get a chance to read over the scripts yet?" Green asked, once he got bored of observing the catfight.

*Red Team*

"Okay…" Red noted. "This doesn't look half bad. But it looks like we're going to have to memorize every script in here. Let's do this one first!" He beamed widely as he flashed the title for his teammates to see: "Cinderella".

Yellow blushed, realizing what this might lead up to.

"I call dibs on being the prince!" Red announced.

Yellow thought to herself for a while, _should I volunteer for Cinderella?_ But Misty interrupted her thought process.

"Ooh! And I volunteer for Cinderella! That's okay right Red-kun?"

Yellow looked nervously at Red, and Crystal placed a reassuring hand on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"Umm…" Red weighed the situation. "I suppose that would be all right…if no one else wants to volunteer?" Yellow's heart skipped a beat. _Did his eyes just turn to me?_ But before she could think any further, Crystal raised Yellow's hand for her.

"Yellow'll do it!"

Red looked somewhat relieved, and then decided he should still try to be diplomatic.

"Okay, who votes for Yellow?" Crystal and Gold both nodded yes, while  
Misty just huffed and looked away.

"All right…let's get to assigning the rest of the roles."

*Green Team*

Lyra lay on the floor, a bleeding pulp, gasping for air, as the darkness slowly closed in on her. She coughed up a bit, then slowly started her last words.

"Cut!" Green yelled, "Come on Lyra…less drama here…it's not all about you, you know?"

"Umm… Green?" Blue questioned. "As much as I hate Lyra…I think that was pretty good, especially considering that this script is Gallade and Gardevoir, the classic love story of the star-crossed lovers."

"I know well what I'm doing Blue, thank you very much. Take five, everyone." The actors and actresses dispersed, and Green surveyed his team to see what everyone was up to.

Green noticed a sulking Sapphire by herself, curled up in the corner of the stage, and he handed his megaphone to Blue, signaling that he was going to talk with her.

"Hey Sapphire, why you looking so down?"

"Nothi-it's nothing…"

"It doesn't look like nothing, it looks like you miss that Ruby boy." Sapphire looked up to see Green giving her a comforting smile. She rarely broke down, but this one time, she allowed herself a moment of weakness under the circumstances. Crying into Green's shoulders, she asked the question that she desperately needed an answer to.

"Wha-what should I do?"

"Well," Green considered how he should play this, flashing his trademark evil smile, "Sapphire, don't you remember that _you _were the one who pushed all the blame onto Ruby? You said that he alone was responsible for messing up. No matter which way you cut it, his elimination was partly your fault."

Well, the poor girl didn't know what to think of it. She was so confused, but for some reason, Green seemed just so…sage, as if he had all the answers. Was he right? _Did I really cause Ruby's elimination?_

"It seems," Green continued, his voice filled with false concern, "that the best thing to do would be…well here, let me tell you in private." He walked the younger girl offstage, leaving Blue to contend with Lyra and Silver's feud.

*Red Team*

"And…finished!" Red announced as he held up his-

"What the heck is that?" Lance questioned.

Red looked at the mess of fabric he now held in his hand..."hmm…I don't really know…it was supposed to be a cape…but…I'm really not the best when it comes to sewing."

The others all agreed, then looked down at the messes they'd each made themselves, the only one who seemed to be making any progress was Yellow.

"Umm…" she thought, "guys? Let me do the sewing. I can handle it."

The others quickly gave Yellow their work, and Misty "accidentally" stabbed Yellow with her needles.

"Wa-wait!" Red sputtered, "Yellow…are you sure you're okay with it? I mean…I don't want you to get hurt after all. Here…let me help you!" And he hastily grabbed what Yellow was working on and started trying (and failing) to string a needle.

"R-red!" Yellow protested.

"No it's ow perfectly fine ow, I got this ow."

"Red please…your bleeding," Yellow protested, with her eyes watering at Red's sweetness. But it was true…Red's hands were now well…red, red with blood that is.

"Let me heal you," the younger blonde said as she held his hand and started focusing her powers. The two sat in silence for a while until they both realized that they were holding hands.

"Umm…" Yellow started, slowly retreating her hand "looks like you're hand's all better now Red-kun."

And the two pulled away…not realizing that a long, loose red string Yellow was holding was now connecting their fingers.

*Two hours later*

"Okay people, let's get going!" Oak announced through his megaphone. "We've got to hurry up so we can finish this challenge and toss one of you losers off this island."

The eleven campers hurried out to the stage, where Oak stood waiting for them.

"Ok, you guys know those packets of scripts I gave you?" Oak asked. The others all nodded. "Well now you're going to perform those scenes, but not how you might imagine. Matis, please bring out 'The Wheel!'"

Surge came onstage, rolling with his bare hands an enormous wooden wheel, divided into little colored slivers, each with a small paper envelope on it. At the bottom was a small arrow pointing at the wheel.

"You see," Oak said, "for your challenge, the team captains will spin the wheel once, then, whatever envelopes the arrow lands on at the end of the spin will be the one you'll perform. Each team will perform at least three scenes. I don't know how many I want yet, but I'll just stop the challenge when I feel like it. Every possible script in those huge envelopes I handed you is somewhere on this wheel. But which ones will you perform for us today? Find out after we come back from a commercial break!"

**So what scenes will our Dexholders act? Well, sorry if this chapter was a bit boring and scatterbrained, but I kinda rushed it to keep on a deadline. I want to upload the second part of the chapter on Saturday I guess? Anyways…to try and get this more interactive…I'm asking for PMs and reviews saying what kind of scenes you guys want the Dexholders to go through. Well, I hope you enjoyed! And please let me know what you guys want to see happening in the reviews! **


	8. The Gengar of the Opera part 2

**Well…here goes the conclusion to "The Gengar of the Opera" Please enjoy!**

"And we're back!" Oak beamed at the camera. He, along with Surge, was in the seats facing the amphitheater's stage, waiting for the performance to start. Red shrugged his shoulders, then went up to spin the wheel.

"Wally! Go on down to read out what our miserable contestants will be performing first!"

No one entered.

"Wally!" Oak yelled out. Still, no one entered. "Matis, go get Wally." Surge grumbled as he lumbered off to go find the young boy. After a few minutes, the athletic blonde re-entered the stage carrying a girl slung over his shoulder. He planted the girl down on the floor in front of the wheel and when she uncovered her face, the contestants fell into fits of laughter.

Because the "girl" that Surge had just retrieved was none other than Wally herse-himself, fully made up, wearing a sexy, revealing evening gown the same green color as his hair with matching heels. Greatly affected by the laughter of his small audience, he shakily tried to stand up, only to fall down after trying to take another step.

l

"Shu-shut up!" He yelled at the others, his face going very red. "You guys don't know what this feels like!"

"That's some harsh language you're using there young lady!" Surge boomed, sending the others into a second laughing fit.

Green leaned in closely to Silver and Blue, putting his arm around Silver's shoulder. "No self-respecting male would ever be caught cross-dressing." He smirked, making Silver blush furiously and Blue laugh a bit at her younger brother's discomfort. He was just beginning to enjoy the fact that he wasn't the only one being forced into girls' clothing. He reddened slightly when Green flipped up his short skirt and purred a little, eliciting another snicker from Blue.

Wally shakily made his way over to Red and took the envelope. He then relayed the scene back to Red and Oak.

*Red Team, Skit 1*

Gold practically waltzed out onto the stage, dressed in a skintight Gallade costume showing off his muscular build, smiling seductively at the audience. He seemed to be particularly looking at Silver, who was distracted talking with Blue.

But he continued on with his performance. "Oh what light through that window over there somewhere comes through? It is…something…the east, I think? No wait…where does the sun rise? Anyways…and Gardevoir is the sun."

Crystal then entered the stage, dressed in a white full-length ballroom gown with green accents, although not exactly resembling the Gardevoir she was masquerading as very well at all…very sexy though. So much that Gold temporarily forgot about Silver and rushed up, kneeling in front of Crystal with pleading in his eyes.

"Oh my Arceus…I never beheld true beauty until this night. Will you marry me?"

"Thou art straying from thy script you fool-eth," Crystal hissed with words dripping in venom, though her eyes and heart felt something else. She gave a cute yelp when Gold slowly lifted her off her feet and smirked at her.

"Ahh…my dearest…love follows no lines…" and he started carrying her off stage.

"Gold! We haven't finished the scene yet-eth." Crystal protested. Silver looked on with concerned eyes at Gold carrying Crystal off stage, and his heartbeat quickened as he heard what appeared to be the noises of enthused kissing once the duo exited the stage. Blue took notice of Silver's discomfort and pulled him close for a hug. Nearby…Green followed Silver's eye to Gold, and smiled, realizing what was happening. He then took note of the murderous aura that Lyra who had been sitting right next to him was emitting.

*Confessionals*

Silver: "I can't believe Gold would do that right in front of me! I mean…not that I care…but still! That's just wrong!"

Blue: "Gold…I swear…totally minced barbecue meat if Silver didn't love you so much…you little son of a female Herdier. *relaxes a bit and giggles* well…I shouldn't be saying this…after all…Silver doesn't seem to be accepting his love for a boy. Hmm…I wonder *pulls out a worn-out notebook from behind her back and flips a few pages* I call this here my "Shipping's Notebook". I'm currently working on a project I call "Preciousmetal Shipping". *smiles*

Lyra: "Okay…so now I have two bitches to get rid of…Silver and this Crystal slut. Hmm…but I think I'll focus on eliminating Silver first."

Green: "Huh…well who would have thought…a romantic relationship between Gold and Silver…*snickers* so many possibilities…"

Gold: "Aww…why did I have to be so stupid?! Ohh…I hope Silver's not too disappointed in me…but I couldn't help myself! I'm a slave to my emotions and the sex-driven beast within me. I hope Crystal will understand that I love Silver…"

Crystal: *teary eyed* "Gold…I don't understand…stop messing with me…is it going to be me in the end?"

*Green Team, Skit 1*

Blue, Silver, and Lyra ooked around when they got up to the stage.

"Where's Sapphire?" Lyra asked. But her question was quickly answered when she hurried onstage and whispered something to Green. Green nodded with a smile on his face, and then turned to spin the wheel.

*Moments Later*

Blue smiled widely and proceeded with her lines. "And do you…Green, take Silver to be your lawfully wedded wife...in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, to have and to hold, 'til death do you part?"

Green smirked seductively at Silver, and purred his response. "I do." Silver looked up at Green, and even without the blush he was wearing, his face was quite red, and he desperately wished his veil was covering his face again.

"And do you…Silver, take Green as your-"

"No!" Silver shouted. "This-this is total bullshit! Wha-why am I even doing this!? Forget you guys! I'm going to change!" And with that, the younger redheaded girl, er…boy, turned around and stormed off, tugging her-his long, elegant dress with him, as the others looked on, a wide variety of facial expressions in the audience.

Green smirked in triumph…not realizing Blue had caught a glance at his face. In his seat, Oak clicked his tongue disapprovingly before jotting something down that looked a lot like a "0".

*Red Team, Skit 2*

Red had now taken the scene dressed in a smart-looking trench coat, complimented with a sleek, long smoking pipe. On the floor before him was Gold, lying "dead" on the floor, with his eyes crossed and his tongue sticking out in a very non-horrific way. Red rolled his eyes, but proceeded, first taking in a few good puffs of smoke.

He opened his mouth to speak, but forgetting to exhale first, his smoke ran back to his lungs and he started a violent coughing fit, and fell to his feet.

"R-Red-kun!" Yellow and Misty simultaneously yelled, then the two hurried on stage as Red regained his composure. Misty shoved Yellow off to the side onto Gold and leaned forward to take Red's hand.

"Are you okay Red-kun?" Misty asked, with her eyes tearing up…mainly from all the smoke Red had generated.

"Yea…*choke* I'm good Misty," Red sputtered out, "thanks." Misty took Red's hand and led him off stage.

Off to the side…Yellow, who'd fallen unconscious, was just recovering, and realized she was on top of Gold. Two pairs of golden orbs caught each other briefly and the two broke up quickly, both going quite red in the face. Out of the corner of his eye, Gold caught a very depressed-looking Silver.

"So-sorry!" The two of them sputtered, and the two of them nervously turned around and walked away, Gold feeling like a total idiot.

*Confessionals*

Gold: "Argh! Gold you idiot! What's Silver going to think now? Seeing you with not one, but _two _other girls in such a short time! Aww…why must I be such a chick-magnet?"

Misty: "Watch this…everything's going according to plan." *leans back in her chair and falls over* "I'm okay."

* Green Team, Skit 2*

Sapphire came out, brandishing a glowing red saber, dressed in a black robe, with a matching black mask and cape. Her breathing sounded somewhat well…_heavier_ than usual. Before she got started, Green came up to her and whispered into her ear. She shook her head to show she understood what he had said, and the older boy walked off, an evil smirk plastered on his face.

Silver entered the scene, dressed in a brown robe, showcasing a sword much like Sapphire's, only green.

"The aura…is strong with you...Luke-ario," Sapphire commented, before charging at Silver with her saber. The two of them proceeded to duel for a while, although it was quite obvious that Sapphire had the upper hand. Finally…Sapphire dealt the final blow to Silver, actually hitting his waist hard enough to draw real blood.

"Luke-ario…" Sapphire said, "I am your father."

But now…Silver was just on the floor, coughing up blood, looking at his conqueror with uncertainty. _Sapphire…I thought we were just acting…_

*Confessionals*

Blue: "What the *bleep* was that!? Why does everyone hate my little Silvy? Sapphire…I was okay with you first…what with having Lyra and all…but now…just watch your back."

Silver: "Why does everyone hate me!? Sapphire…what happened?"

Sapphire: *crying* "I'm sorry guys…but Green told me…this is the only way to right what I've wronged."

Lyra: "Ahh…*inhales* the sweet smell of tension…and none of it targeted at me! Sapphire…I have no idea what you're doing…but keep at it!"

*Red Team, Skit 3*

"Well…" Misty said, showing her team the script, since Red was currently out of the game. "We're doing Cinderella next…but since Red can't perform…I say we give the part to Lance!"

Red jolted at hearing this, but Gold and Crystal calmed him down, and the three of them huddled together to discuss the topic at hand.

"But…I was supposed to perform the scene with Yellow!"

"Red-senpai…you're in no position to perform right now! Please…let Lance!"

"But-"

"No Red! Look…if Yellow really loves you…you shouldn't feel worried about her falling for Lance! Her heart belongs to you and only you."

The older male tried to protest again, but Gold silenced him as Crystal nodded her approval to Misty.

As Lance went out onto the stage, Misty whispered to him, "Don't forget our little deal."

*A Few Moments Later*

"May I have this dance?" Lance asked in a sincere voice, the light hitting him and Yellow perfectly. The two of them were…resplendent, radiant, shining…under the spotlight, both dressed in a regal fashion.

Yellow shyly nodded her assent, and the two of them began their regal dance. The audience sighed in awe of the magical moment…even Green felt his knees weaken a bit. Oak happily wrote down something on his pad. The entire theatre was filled with magic and happiness…for all except for Red.

Misty scooted over to where Red sat dejectedly. "Is everything alright Red-senpai?" She asked, flirtatiously leaning on his shoulder.

Without even acknowledging Misty's presence, Red stood up and walked away before the slipper scene could come.

On stage, Yellow ignored Lance's perfect smile and peered beyond his side at the sad-looking Red walking away.

"Is everything alright…my princess?" Lance inquired.

Yellow looked up and nodded shyly. "Everything's fine."

*Green Team, Skit 3*

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Sapphire boomed louder than even Surge, and she planted her giant wooden staff into the ground with great force. In front of her stood Silver and Lyra, dressed like savages, before the three of them engaged in a full-out battle. As the three raged on, Blue and Green held a private conversation to the sidelines.

"Are you positive that it was a good idea to let Silver be up there with Lyra and Sapphire?"

Green responded matter-of-factly. "Trust me…I know what I'm doing."

Blue tried to protest, but their conversation was cut short as Sapphire proceeded to knock out both Lyra and Silver with one grand swing of her staff.

Green and Blue hurried onstage to see what happened.

In the background, Oak abruptly ended a phone call. "What do you mean I'll be held liable?" He then turned to face the stage, and made an announcement. "Okay…I've seen enough…we have a winner! The Red Team has won invincibility…again! Greens…I'll be seeing you again at the campfire tonight!"

He frantically motioned to Surge to start the camera again.

"What is up with Sapphire? Who will be heading home tonight? Find out when we get back from a commercial break, right here on Poke…Special…Survivor!" His phone rang again and he nervously flipped it open.

**So out of curiosity…how's everyone feeling about Wally's introduction to the show? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


	9. What the Heart Wants

**Well, just fyi, I had the franticshipper audience in mind when writing this little story arc comprising of the last few chapters. And ps. I never noticed this before…but I get a lot of patronage from other countries than just the United States! Here's to EVERY one of my readers. And thanks to all you guys in the United Kingdom, Australia, and Canada especially! You all rock! Remember this now…no matter what physical lengths separate us, our shared love of literary work will bring us together at mind and heart. We are all fellow kin at heart, and everyone was created equal. And I'm sorry if my declaration of America's foundations offended anyone. (How cheesy…but I'm kinda a romantic when it comes to certain stuff…and I go into a very cheesy feeling :)** **)**

*At Green's Hidden Cave*

Silver glanced at Blue and Lyra hesitantly. Counting himself, there were only three people present at this Green Team conference.

"So…umm…in case you guys are wondering…Green told me to take charge of this meeting…he said he needed to handle something in private with Sapphire. But anyways…I think we need to vote Sapphire off the island tonight…all in favor?"

Lyra nodded her head yes, and the two looked at Blue, whose face had twisted in thought.

"Well…I…disagree…" Blue announced much to the apparent shock of the other two. "Has anyone noticed how shady Green's been acting? I mean…we know that Sapphire's not the type of girl who'd just lash out at someone unprovoked…right?"

Lyra and Silver paused for a second to consider this point, each of them bore painful reminders of Sapphire's attacks.

"Well…" Lyra offered. "Maybe she's bummed out about Ruby being eliminated. I mean…you saw how the two were…no doubt they were feeling sparks from one another."

"They really would have made a cute couple…" Silver remarked. He then reddened slightly as Blue smiled playfully at him, hearing his last remark. _Why am I thinking like a schoolgirl? I'm a guy Arceusdamn!_

Blue decided to save teasing Silver for later, so she decided to close up the original topic quickly.

"Anyways…I suppose maybe…just maybe…I can try and trust Green. But I've got my eye on him…just letting you guys know. Vote for whomever you'd like tonight."

*At the Main Campsite*

"Come on Sapph…what's took you so long?" Green reprimanded Sapphire, who had just exited the Green Team's girls' cabin.

"Sorry," she placed a small wrapped package into Green's hands, and waited as he examined the contents.

"Yes…very nice indeed…" he mumbled amusedly.

He smiled and gave Sapphire a nod, before continuing. "Alright, you remember what you have to do tonight, right?"

She paused, and started, "but Green…are you sure there's no other way to-"

"Nope. This is the only way you can redeem yourself. For your sake…for _his_ sake."

The younger girl hung her head in shame at her former teammate's mention, and gave the ground a bashful kick. She nodded assent, and turned to re-enter the cabin.

*At the Bonfire*

Nighttime descended on the quiet island once again…and this time…all 11 of the remaining contestants were present at the bonfire. The Reds looked around at each other, trying to figure out if anyone actually knew why they were present.

Oak then took the spotlight and cleared his throat before beginning.

"So…while Surge and I were looking over the tapes of your guys' voting, we found something interesting. So instead of having the marshmallows for you guys tonight, we're just going to play back the video of all of you guys voting. Wally! Roll the camera!"

"What?" Sapphire barely whispered, going pale.

*Confessionals*

Lyra: *stamps Silver's photo, then smiles sinisterly* "Sorry…but first thing's first…and I'm getting rid of you first. Silver…you female Herdier."

Blue: *stamps Green's photo* "There's something about Green that makes it difficult for me to trust him. *sighs* Hey! I'm just playing it safe!"

Green: *stamps Sapphire's photo* "Hmph…*smiles evilly* sorry Sapphire, but you've outlived your usefulness"

Silver: *stamps Lyra's photo* "Hmm…I'm sure Sapphire will cool down sooner or later…but Lyra…well…"

*Back to the Game*

The audience sat with their eyes glued to the screen. The suspense! It looked as if Sapphire had the deciding vote in the matter. Sapphire had now gone entirely white, muttering something about "Oak and his damned twists". Green laid back and smirked comfortably. Blue, while at no immediate danger, leaned forward, curious as to who would be heading home that night. Silver shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Lyra glared at him intimidatingly. The Reds sat still, clutching their seats and anticipating the final vote.

*Confessionals*

Sapphire: "Well…Green did say that this was the way…*with confidence* Yes! I must right my wrongs! If I truly love Ruby…*pulls out a sheet of sloppily written words and glances over it* then I'll quit the game early to pursue my true love!" *stamps Sapphire's photo*

*Back to the Game*

Everyone's eyes were now on Sapphire, who was wide-eyed and gaping, her skin finally coloring again…red. As the situation lost some of its initial impact, some of the bolder ones like Blue started giving Sapphire cocky smiles and winks.

"I-I-It was a lapse of judgment! A mind slip! I swear it!" Sapphire tried to defend herself.

"Uh-huh!" Oak said, "hey Matis! Watch our ratings explode! This is gold right here! But first…take this loser to the Hurl of Shame please!"

*At the Docks*

"I swear…that wasn't me!" Sapphire was still protesting even as Surge loaded her into the catapult. He and Wally both had to put her in a straitjacket to protect themselves from any major injuries.

"Sure," Red teased. "Come on Sapph…admit it! You love Ruby! Why are you so ashamed?"

"Yea…" Crystal added. "You two would make such a cute couple!"

Blue nodded and pulled out her Shippings Notebook. She then ripped out a few pages labeled "Franticshipping". She was about to hand it to Sapphire when the younger brunette started to protest.

"Well…I-I-I…" Her resistance finally broke and she let herself smile sheepishly, her face reddening. "Aww...who am I kidding? Ruby-" Surge and Wally then released the catapult rope.

"I LOOOOVVEE YOOOUUUU!" Her voice resonated as she was sent flying off the island. Some of the remaining campers smiled. Red and Yellow exchanged their own friendly smile. Off to the side of the dock, Gold eased up on Silver and draped his arm around the redhead's shoulder, smiling seductively, much to Silver's discomfort. To the side, Green opened his arms up invitingly to Blue, who hesitated for a second, but returned the embrace.

"Anyways…" Oak began. "There's actually a reason I called the Red Team here tonight. I'm going to need a brave volunteer from each team for this next fun twist."

"I volunteer." Lance stated…cool, calm, and collected as always.

"Right here Oak!" Green raised his hand.

"Perfect!" Oak smiled. "You two are now switching teams!"

Lance waved a goodbye to his teammates and headed over to sit with the Greens. He chose to sit between Blue and Silver, giving Silver a sly smile.

Green went over to the Reds and took a seat next to Red.

"Welcome to my team." Red greeted his former adversary amiably. The two shook hands, Green returning Red's gesture with a less friendly smile.

_No…welcome to my team._ The brunette boy smirked and turned to face Oak again.

Oak smiled again at Surge holding the camera. "What misadventures will our next episode bring? Will Sapphire and Ruby be reunited? Who will be hurled next? Find out next time…right here, on Poke…Special…Survivor!"

**Yea…sorry that Ruby and Sapphire got the boot so early. But trust me…this isn't the last you'll see of either of them :)…** ** There's a reason they were eliminated so early on… Anyways, let me know what you guys thought in the reviews!**


	10. Several Leagues Under the Sea

**And…we're back everyone! Thanks to everyone who has been consistently reading this little fic I wrote! Here's to POKESPE-FAN who helped to storyboard this challenge! I really appreciate when an reader sends in their thoughts on what I can do. I've probably said this earlier…but I had no idea that this was going to get so many reviews! Woo! Yea…anyways…I guess 30's not much…but it's pretty awesome for me! Anyways…let the game begin! **

Oak turned to face the camera again, and he started the recap. "Once upon a time…there were 12 ordinary teens…well…maybe not ordinary persay… But anyways…these teens came to a magical little island on the sea where they would be subjected to brutal challenges. Last time…our campers were introduced to the culture of theatre. They were forced to make their own costumes, memorize 20 million pages of script, but it all boiled down to 5 minutes of glory when our contestants tried to prove they could perform in the spotlight. The Greens ended up losing again…thanks to Sapphire's conscience, a.k.a. Green…guilting her into severely injuring her cast mates…costing them the win and closing the curtains on Sapphire's stay at the island. Oh yea…and apparently, Sapphire and Ruby love each other or something. And to add even more drama…Green and Lance switched teams! How will the teams react? Will we see more of Ruby and Sapphire? And how will this little fairytale end? Find out right here…right now…on Poke…Special…Survivor!"

*The Beach*

Surge lifted Oak up onto a pedestal in the midst of the campers.

"Welcome to challenge four!" Oak announced. "So, since the teams just got switched up, we're really going to play up the drama! Today's challenge will be a backbreaking physical! First, you guys are going to have to construct your own watercrafts…which you'll use in the second part of your challenge. Someone will be attached to your craft by a tether, trailing behind, and in the water…they'll have to grab as many flags as they can. But watch out…Surge has got dozens of Electrodes stationed in the water, and the slightest impact will detonate them… But just so you guys all get a good idea of the danger…we're having Wally and Surge demonstrate the challenge!"

Oak motioned to the beach, where Surge was driving like a madman at the motorboat. Trailing behind was Wally, frantically splashing about, forgetting entirely about getting any flags. Finally, his torture was cut short when he rammed head-on into an Electrode in the water, who proceeded to use "Explosion", sending both him and Surge flying.

"So…yea…try to do something like that…but you know…better…" Oak muttered something about incompetent employees.

Back on the shore, all the contestants watched on in shock, completely motionless and speechless. Eventually, a grinning Oak turned to them. "Well, let's get to it now then."

*Confessionals*

Crystal: "You know what Oak is? Insane. I mean…is this even legal? I did not sign up for this. Everyone out there whose watching this show and enjoying it…you guys are all sick!"

Gold: "And Wally rammed head-on into a freakin' Electrode! And he got practically blown into a coma! …It was awesome!"

Green: "Like I said, it looks like it's time to start working on whittling down the Red Team. Hmph…Red better not think I'm going to be taking orders from _him_ though, captain or not."

Red: "Sweet! Lance seems to have toned down his grudge with me. Or anyways…we won't be on the same team anymore. I'm sure Green will be a useful asset to our team."

Lance: "Swe-et, I'm the only dude…on a team full of cute girls. Score! I don't know about Yellow anymore. Seeing her and Red together…well, maybe they're happier like this…but I don't think Silver's got a gentleman suitor yet! *flexes* It's time to show how much of a _man_ Lance can be!"

*The Beach, Red Team*

Green got up from working at the watercraft and turned around to see what his teammates were doing. Well…not that they were doing anything particularly interesting. Gold was cluelessly hammering away at a nail with a monkey wrench, with Crystal unsuccessfully trying to prevent him from hurting himself. Misty was the main one who actually knew what she was doing…working with water all day…no wonder.

Green walked on over to Gold and Crystal.

"Gold! For the millionth time, you don't use a _wrench _to _hammer _something."

"Please woman, I think I know what I'm doing…" Crystal kicked him in the gut.

"Oww…why'd you do that? Now I'm going to be disfigured for life!" He whined as he dramatically grabbed his gut, reeling in pain.

Green finally chose to intervene. "Here…Gold, come with me…let's get you to the infirmary."

With that, Green led Gold away, heading back to the main campsite, as Crystal looked on longingly. _Why must I always abuse him so? He meant no harm…come on Crystal! Show him you love him!  
_ As the two boys walked away, Green pulled Gold in close to his side to say something.

"Hey…Gold…listen…I saw you making eyes at Silver the last couple of days…and I wanted to do something nice for my fellow brethren and new comrade."

Green pulled out the same package Sapphire had gotten for him before leaving. Gold curiously opened up the little package and his face froze with delight.

"Are these-?"

"Silver's panties…yep."

The younger boys eyes shone even brighter than ever before as he examined the treasure in his hands…2 pairs…slightly crumpled. One was colored pink with a Sneasel-face pattern on them, the other had a Pikachu-print on light-blue. He wanted to admire his newfound bounty for longer…but Green suddenly took back the panties.

"Well Gold…it seems you really want these panties…and I actually have more than just this. Make sure we lose today's challenge…and they're yours. Deal?"

Before thinking about what he was getting himself into, Gold enthusiastically shook Green's hand. "Deal!"

Green smirked. "I always knew you were my kind of guy. Now go out there and lose!"

*Green Team*

"Allow me to help you with that Silver."

The oil covered redhead looked up to see Lance standing over him, extending a hand. The two switched places and Lance started talking.

"So…uh...you doing anything after the challenge tonight?"

Silver gave Lance a strange look.

"I mean like…cause…we could like…hit the beach or something…you know…just us two?"

Silver smiled awkwardly, realizing what was going on, wondering what the best way to go about this was.

"Umm…no…sorry…my sister Blue and I have got…mmph…stuff to do." He slowly tried to back off, wondering if that really was the best excuse he could have come up with.

"Ohh…okay…cool…some other time then?" Lance asked, trying to sound indifferent, actually choking up inside, but at this point, Blue, who'd been happily recording the entire incident, came to her little brother's rescue.

"Ohohohoho…sorry Lance-senpai…Silver's very shy when it comes to boys…right Silvy-chan?"

Silver looked away, going very red in the face. Blue decided that she could have fun teasing him later, but that she should probably help out Silver for now.

*An Hour Later*

"Time's up for building your boats!" Oak announced. "Now let's see what you guys can do!"

Both teams gave their boats a once-over. They were both…functional...it looked like it anyways.

"So, I'll need one sucker from each team to be the one grabbing the flags…"

The Greens looked around and nominated Lance while the Reds, due to his constant begging, chose Gold.

*On the Waters*

Blue and Lyra stood at the wheel, giving each over evil looks, while Silver was at back, tethering Lance to the boat. While he was doing this, Lance tried impressing Silver, being completely shirtless with only his swimming trunks on, and although there was no proof, he seemed to be slicked down with something. Silver tried to ignore the fact that Blue had forced him into a bikini, the same red color as his hair. By now, Blue and Lyra were playing a vicious game of rock-paper-scissors for control over the wheel.

The Reds were having a hard time fitting everyone into their boat and in the end, Yellow ended up sitting on Red's lap, feeling very self-conscious in her coral-colored, hmph, 2-piece swimwear, while Green and Crystal were crowded together to the side. Misty had changed into a revealing bikini and for some reason; she seemed very interested in shoving her butt where Red would see it. In back, Gold gave the camera a goofy smile and a peace sign. Then he turned and saw Silver, and immediately started having the biggest nosebleed of his life.

"Are you guys ready?" Oak asked. "There are 20 flags out on the water…10 red and 10 green…each of which can only be used as points by their respective team. While I probably don't need to remind you guys…I don't want another lawsuit…so just remember that there are Electrodes lining the waters. Ready…set…go!" And the two teams were off.

*A Few Moments Later*

"Lance!" Blue scolded after he missed a flag. He seemed so…not focused for this challenge, and while he was failing miserably, there was still a smile plastered on his face. "Wipe that stupid smile off your face and get to it!"

But he couldn't hear her…he had distracted himself with his own perverted fantasies of Silver.

"Lyra…hold the wheel for me," she grumbled, and she headed back and told Lance and Silver to switch spots. So…now Silver was the on hanging on for dear life…to a boat being steered by the deranged Lyra... Blue then realized the mistake she just made, and tried to wrestle Lyra off the wheel…

Green observed this as his team got off to their start. The Reds were doing pretty well, Gold had already grabbed two flags by now. The other four cheered as Gold scooped up a third out of the water.

Gold was smiling brightly until he noticed Green turn his head and shoot him an evil glare. The brunette then proceeded to hold out the package containing Silver's panties, reminding Gold of their little deal.

*Confessionals*

Green: "I swear…what…an…idiot! I was going to consider using him for later challenges…I have three more pairs of Silver's panties and a bra, but Gold is good for nothing. After we lose today, he's getting the boot."

Gold: "Okay…I know I promised I would sabotage our team…but Red and the others would be so bummed out after our first loss…I just don't know…but I really need those panties…but I can't do this! And yet…"

*Back to the Game*

At this point, the waves started getting a bit more turbulent, and the Green Team wasn't being helped by Lyra's crazy steering.

"Oh my Arce-" Lance leaned overboard to throw up. "Give the wheel back to Blue, Lyra! You're steering's going to cost us the challenge and you'll hurt Silvy!"

The evil girl at the wheel turned to give Lance and Blue a look full of evil, and she suddenly changed direction, knocking Blue and Lance overboard. In back, Silver looked on in horror, realizing he was now completely alone and at the devil girl's mercy.

"Time to sleep with the Magikarps," the girl taunted, continuing her erratic path.

In the meanwhile, Green was staring bullets into Gold, who just successfully grabbed a sixth flag. Well…seven, but the seventh was a green one. Speaking of Green, Gold was starting to look a bit green himself.

"Hey Gold, you okay back there?" Red asked. "I can take your spot for a while if you want."

Gold looked up and nodded vigorously before throwing up into the waters. The two switched spots, Gold at the wheel, Red on the water skis, and while they switched, Green took the chance to squeeze himself right next to Gold.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Green hissed, none of the others being able to hear due to the ocean's spray. "You're supposed to be losing!"

Gold's face reddened and he hung his head to the ground…taking his eyes off the water. Green continued scolding him, and Gold kept his eyes aimed at the floor, not seeing the monstrous wave ahead of them.

"Here just go straight ahead," Green commanded. Without even thinking, Gold did as he was told…

Upon landing in the wave…the Reds were literally flipped upside down. Seaweed and stinging saltwater sprayed into everyone's eyes, and unfortunate Red was knocked off of the skis.

"Holy-" Gold was interrupted by a deluge of saltwater into the nose and mouth, "we're all going to die! I'm too young to die! I want my-"

Green was the first to get the salt out of his eyes, and furious at Gold for failing him, he first made sure no one else could see, and then he grabbed the steering wheel from Gold and headed straight into the first Electrode he could see.

Back on the beach, Oak and Surge looked on as the Reds were launched by the Electrode's explosion straight into the Greens. The force of the collision sent the two teams straight into another mob of Electrodes and…

Surge, messing around with the special effects, inserted a video of a mushroom cloud explosion instead of the original footage.

Back on the beach, the 10 contestants slowly got up from the debris and wreckage of their smashed ships, each one having sustained at least some minor injuries. On top of that, or below that, Wally had the misfortune to be standing right at the impact site…also being severely hurt. As soon as she regained consciousness, Yellow immediately scurried about to heal everyone's injuries. Lance seemed more interested in helping out Silver first.

"Come on Silvy…just let me _see _your wounds. I can heal you…I promise."

"Lance…I have some sort of thorn sticking up my butt." Lance's face immediately flushed, and he felt his nose running a familiar red liquid. Before he could act, Blue came to Silver's aid.

"Here…come on Silvy-chan, it'll only hurt a sec-"and with that…Blue pulled out a green flag from his butt.

While Surge was busy tending to the other campers, Oak ran into the middle of the scene and began.

"Well…for the first time…the Greens have won a challenge! Reds and Greens, report to the infirmary, and I'll be seeing the Reds tonight at the bonfire ceremony."

Oak turned to where Surge would've been, only to realize Surge was carrying Misty off to the infirmary.

"Matis! Get over here!" The blonde looked up, realized he was needed, and not so gently threw Misty to the side to grab his camera.

"How will the Reds' first bonfire ceremony go? Who will be heading home tonight? And how major of a lawsuit is this going to turn out to be for me? Find out when we come back…right here, on…Poke…Special…Survivor!"

"Aah! Sweet Arceus I'm in pain!" Gold screamed from the background.

**And the tenth chapter is complete! Hope you guys enjoyed! Please let me know what you guys thought in the reviews!**

**PS: So what kind of shippings should I really play up? And does it seem like I focus too much on Green's scheming? Idk…I sorta like it. Judging from PMs and reviews, it seems to be a well-received plot point. And speaking of antagonistic characters (Green, Misty, Lyra)…why does everyone gotta hate on them? :) I mean…without them…there's really not much of a story. So expect at least one of them to make it pretty far down…and from reading the story so far…you probably know who that one'll be.**


	11. Crime and Punishment

**Alright…props to guest Tora who correctly guessed in a review that Ruby and Sapphire are going to be hosting an Aftermath show! Hope no one minds, but after every third elimination, starting after Sapphire's, I'll upload an aftermath segment, showing what the campers do when they're not going through challenges, and the peanut gallery's thoughts on their eliminations and the remaining cast…and possibly more junk! Look forward to that then! Anyways…I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

*The Red Team's Cabin*

The sun was late to set that day, but its laziness allowed the island a brief period of warmth before the night came. Outside the Red Team's Cabin, Red and Yellow stretched lazily on the porch watching the clouds as they passed by overhead.

"Look Red-kun! That one looks like a Pikachu!" Yellow cried out happily, pointing at some obscure looking cloud. Red squinted hard to see the resemblance.

_It kinda does if you turn your head like-no I don't see it._

But he smiled and laughed a bit. "Yea…it sorta does." Yellow looked up into those glimmering red orbs and practically melted...and not because it was hot. This was pure bliss…it seemed that there was always something crazy happening on the island, and this was really the first moment she was alone with Red, free with Misty and Lance and everyyone.

But it looked like their short moment of magic was going to be interrupted again, because walking up the dirt path was Green and Misty.

"Yea…I see what you're saying Misty, but don't you think we might want to get rid of Gold first?"

"But getting rid of Yellow will be much more beneficial to both of us in the long-" The two paused when they saw Red and Yellow on the doorsteps.

"Red! Yellow!" Green started. "I have an offer to extend to you guys. Join with Misty and I, and together…we'll vote out Gold…don't forget now…he cost us the challenge."

Red and Yellow exchanged a nervous look, and Red spoke for both of them.

"Well…yea…but I say he deserves another chance…what about Crystal let's say? She's probably the most physically challenged one on our team."

"Not if you count Yellow," Misty muttered under her breath, then she smiled when Red and Yellow turned to see what she said.

Green cleared his throat, then started again. "But look at it this way. We were doing great until we chose Gold to steer. I mean…the guy has the attention span of a 6-year old, and that's going to cost us more even challenges in the future. And after all…I only want the best for my team." He grinned, enjoying the irony of his joke.

*Confessionals*

Red: "Green…I don't know about him. Something about him just makes me not sure about what he's really thinking. And didn't Sapphire mention something about him in that confessional Oak showed us before she got launched? Well…it's not that I don't trust him…but I don't know for sure."

Yellow: "Mmm…Gold…he's really nice, and I'd hate to have to vote off any one of my teammates…well, except for Misty. But maybe Green's right...after all, better Gold than me. But the powers of the Viridian forest…they allow me to read other people's energy…and Green seems to be one big bottle of unopened negativity. Well…it shouldn't be a problem as long as he can contain it."

Misty: "Do I enjoy working with Green? Heck no. But he seems like a smart kinda guy, and if I stick with him…he might just help me get rid of Yellow in the long run." *smiles*

*At the Bonfire*

Oak smiled at the 6 campers in front of him. "Alright…I'll explain how this works since this is your first bonfire. I have with me, five marshmallows. Here…marshmallows mean life. The one who does not get a marshmallow will be taken off the island…and cannot come back…ever."

The Reds looked anxiously from face to face, wondering who would be heading home that night.

"Okay…Red, you're safe, as is Crystal." The two happily caught their marshmallows and cupped them in their hands like their lives depended on it. But each of them looked nervously on at Yellow and Gold.

"Green." The brunette caught his marshmallow and smirked comfortably.

"Misty!" The girl triumphantly clenched her token of survival in her hands.

Yellow and Gold looked nervously at each other, but exchanged friendly smiles. Behind them, Red and Crystal leaned forward in their seats, anticipating Oak's dictation.

"Yellow."

The girl's eyes shone as she caught her candy, then she turned to give Gold a shy smile. The golden eyes shone back in response, but he felt dead inside…his last thoughts being about the cute girls on the island. Behind the two, Red gave a relieved sigh, followed by Gold giving his own deflated sigh.

"Hurl of Shame…that away!" Oak pronounced happily.

*At the Docks*

"We're gonna miss you Gold!" Red called out, running to his former comrade, now sitting in the catapult's bowl.

"Sorry Gold…I hope we can still be friends!" Yellow added, coming up to the catapult.

Red and Yellow, wondering where Crystal was, turned back to see their fellow comrade, standing still; fresh, silent tears were rolling down her face, but when Gold turned to look, the girl turned away…she was too proud to let her love see her like this.

"Hey! Super-Serious Gal? You okay?" Gold inquired. "What? You don't want to talk to me just because I lost us the challenge? Hey…so maybe I'm not the most useful or smartest teammate, but I'm still-"

"DON'T SPEAK THAT WAY ABOUT YOURSELF!" Crystal suddenly yelled, reddening as the others turned to see the usually calm Crystal explode so violently. "IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!"

A few awkward moments of silence befell the crowd, but Crystal ran up to be by Gold before they were departed, but once she reached the catapult bowl, she broke down again, and fell crying.

"Hey…Super-Serio-…Crystal?" Gold asked.

The girl looked up to see beautiful golden orbs looking lovingly on her.

"Don't make the same mistake Sapphire made...you go on ahead…and win this…'kay?"

The girl looked up for a few moments before jumping into Gold's arms, crying her eyes out.

Green, at the side, spoke up. "Hey, Oak! This isn't fair! Send this loser out already!"

"Any more words Gold?" Oak asked.

"Yea- one thing, someone…anyone…please tell Silver-AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

As the others watched the boy soar through the skies, they realized Crystal had in her hands something Gold had slipped her during their hug…his Pokegear number. The others turned to see the inconsolable girl, down on her hands and knees on the dock. Red and Yellow came to approach her, trying unsuccessfully to cheer her up. To their side, Misty and Green exchanged an evil smile.

"Even in his last moments…" Crystal whispered out, "was he still thinking about Silver?" Red and Yellow led their depressed teammate back to the cabins.

Oak turned to Surge now. "Here's to another dramatic episode of Poke…Special…Survivor! And next week…you guys are in for a real surprise…via Matis! What will we bring you next? Who will we hurl? Find out all this and more on Poke…Special…Survivor!"

**Just thought I'd bring it up now, the team merge will bring back one contestant…just throwing it out there. *whistles* Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you guys thought in the reviews!**

**PS: I appreciate all feedback as to what the audience wants of course. But I think that some requests and shippings can't be integrated into the story given the direction it's taken so far. And sometimes, requests clash, in which case, I'll be going with my preference. But just know that if I'm not going with something you've suggested, I still appreciate it, I'm likely just not sure I can incorporate it. And ps again...Silver's true gender will not be revealed anytime soon...it'll be a major point later on...*smiles*  
**

**Who thinks these author notes give out too many spoilers?  
**


	12. Saving Private Crys

**You guys know something? Going into this fic, I realized that there was never enough Surge. I mean…who doesn't love Surge? Which is why I'm really going to develop his character this chapter. And you'll also get to see some of the major antagonists suffer a bit this chapter.**

The campers lay asleep in their cabins, worn out and tired from their last challenge. In the Red Team's cabin, the girls' room was littered with crumpled up tissues, most of them forming a neat little mountain next to Crystal's cot. A small lump in Crystal's bed periodically would start crying in their sleep. Misty and Yellow were peacefully sleeping, Yellow was particularly tired from exhausting her healing powers so much so recently. In the boys' quarters, Red was alone, Green's bunk was empty.

Over in the Green Team's bunkhouse, Lance had the boys' room entirely to himself, but his clothes were still neatly put away, and the beds well-made. Blue and Silver were sharing a bed, both of them had cuddled together under their blankets during the night to stay warm in the cold island air. Lyra had rolled out of her own bunk in the night, and was now sleeping on the dirty floor, murmuring in her sleep about avenging Gold.

Then, an announcement blared through the camp. "ATTEN-TION!" Everyone bolted out of bed to the familiar voice of the deranged Lieutenant Surge. "THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING! ALL FORCES GATHER AT THE MESS HALL IN TEN!"

In ten minutes, nine campers had assembled at the mess hall. All of them turned their heads wondering the same thing. Where was Green? And more importantly, where was Oak? They all came to a horrible realization.

"I, the great Lieutenant Surge, will be taking over Oak's position for today's challenge…he and Wally needed to handle some legal matters regarding the last challenge."

The Dexholders exchanged nervous looks, and some started asking each other what they thought about the situation, until they were interrupted by a sweaty, panting Green who just arrived.

"Where were you?" Yellow asked, quietly so Surge wouldn't hear.

"I-uh…mmm…was jogging." Green responded, though his tone showed that this was a lie. Before Red could question him further, he turned to apologize to Oak.

"Hey-sorry Oak, I-" his face blanched when he saw who was in charge that morning.

"Where have you been private?" Surge exploded. "You just earned your team a disadvantage in today's challenge! How does that make you feel?"

After he regained his sense of hearing, Green processed what had just happened and smiled. "Thank you captain." He bowed down and went back to his team.

*Confessionals*

Red: "What the heck? 'Thank you captain'? It's almost like he wants us to lose! And did you see how pissed Surge was? He was turning red!"

Yellow: "Okay, this Green guy is just a bit weird…but I hope we can be friends eventually. I just wish he wouldn't lie to me about what he was doing."

Blue: "Hmm…I don't have any solid evidence on Green yet of course…but I swear he's up to something! Damn! This is the hardest problem I've ever been faced with. But I have to say…I admire how Green's strategy, whatever it is, is so cunning and well-thought out. First, I thought he was just another pretty face, but it looks like he's got real brains too!"

Green: "Okay…so I was looking for that immunity idol Oak mentioned. Not that any of the others have to know. It's all part of my strategy see? Only one of us is going to win the billion at the end, and that one person is going to be _me_."

*Back to the Game*

"Today's challenge," Surge began, "is inspired by what I went through when I was fighting in the war. Your challenge today…is WAR! Each team has been given one flag of their color, which represents _life. _Each team has one fort, where you will place your flag. The first team to steal the other team's flag and bring it back to their fort wins. Now…to make things more interesting…I'm giving you guys guns! But…since we really can't afford another lawsuit, we're going to use paintball guns instead!"

The Reds first went up to get theirs and fired a few practice rounds of red paint.

The Greens then went up to get their guns and discovered that theirs shot purple paint. Surge reddened a bit at the Greens' uncomprehending stares.

"Uh…yea…" Surge said. "So apparently, red and blue make _purple_…not green. I did not know that actually…but point is…they have paint in them. Anyways…since Green was late…I'm giving you guys an advantage. Leave these guns here, because I'll send you guys guns with frozen paintballs, which sting a lot more in case you didn't know. And I promise these'll be green. Now then…to your forts troops!"

*Red Fort*

"Okay," Red started. "We outnumber the enemy five to four, but we still have to be careful."

Misty nodded. "We need some sort of plan."

"Right, so here's what I suggest, I'll take two of us first to charge the Greens. Then, the other two will come in undetected and steal the Greens' flag. Now then, who wants to come with me?"

Misty and Yellow immediately stood up, shot their hands up, and cried out, "pick me, Red-senpai!"

Misty turned on the smaller blonde girl and growled. "You're way to weak Yellow! Forget it! Red needs someone strong like me to cover his back!"

"If Red-kun gets injured, then I want to be there to help him!"

"Well…he's strong enough on his own! He doesn't need your help!"

"Then why would he need you to cover his back for him?"

The two glared at each other, murder in their eyes, when Red stepped in to diffuse the situation. "Misty, Yellow, calm down. I said I would pick two people. You can both come." The two girls exchanged an awkward look, then turned to look away from each other, then muttered that they would be alright with that. Without speaking another word, the three exited the room.

Green leaned in towards Crystal and tauntingly said, "aww…if there's anything sweeter than young love…I don't know what it is…sure makes one wish they had a special someone huh Gold-oh, I mean Crys?"

At this, the younger girl fell apart sobbing again. She fell on her knees to the floor, as Green leaned back triumphantly.

"You know Crystal…I always find it's effective to take your anger out on someone. What about-"

"LYRA! AND SILVER!" Crystal yelled, looking back at Green, her eyes now full of malice, causing Green to jump back and scream like a five-year old girl. "Those two were the others who were getting between Gold and me. Those two will pay with their lives!" With that, the deranged girl headed out, slamming the door behind her, leaving an incredulous Green behind.

Green then noticed that the force from Crystal's slamming the door had upset the building, and he whimpered as he saw the roof directly above him give way…

*Confessionals*

Green: "Wow…I was going to try to convince Crystal to take her anger out on Misty, but wow… I think she might end up causing our team to win. This will not be good..."

Crystal: "Crys angry! You not like Crys when angry! Silver and Lyra must die!"

Misty: "Stupid Yellow, always getting in my way when it comes to Red…ughh. Why can't he just see I'm the better woman already?"

Yellow: *scribbling on a sheet of paper* "Misty, you low-down little bitch! Stay away from my Red-kun…or else!" *sighs and crumples the paper, throwing it to the floor, then smiles* "There…that made me feel better."

Red: "It's nice to see how enthusiastic my team is in participating in the challenge! It's times like that which let me know everyone on our team is getting along!"

*Back to the Game, Green Fort*

The Greens looked at the walls of their fort where they had just tested their new paintball guns. Orange. Blue sighed and smiled, murmuring, "Surge is such an idiot…"

"Alright ladies," Lance started out, "being the only man here, I think it's my duty to take control of our army." He then discovered how his comment flew with the others when Blue shot him in the crotch. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain no man should ever have to go through, as Blue smiled mischievously.

"Men are so useless…right Silver?" She teased, and Silver's face went red. Off to the side, Lyra was busy whimpering to herself, mourning the loss of Gold, curled up into the fetal position.

As much as Blue and Silver hated her, they couldn't help but feel some pity for her. Silver walked up and sat down next to Lyra.

"Hey Lyra? You okay there?" He asked.

The girl just turned her back to him, and went on whimpering.

"Umm…come on Lyra…Gold wouldn't want to see you like this you know? I mean…he was always so happy…and he wouldn't like to see you all depressed over him."

Lyra finally pulled her face from her knees to look up at Silver, her face stained with tears. She felt so…weak…so vulnerable…to have the person she had until recently despised with such passion feel sympathy for her.

*Confessionals*

Lyra: "Wow…even after everything I'd done to her…she's still so caring…I-it makes me feel so ashamed…"

Silver: "Hey, I miss Gold too you know? But seeing Lyra like that…I don't care what she did to me. It was just heartbreaking."

Blue: "Aww…Silver's so loving and sweet. He'll make someone a great wife someday." *Brings out her Shippings Notebook* "New page, I think I'll call this one…hmm…Soulsiver shipping."

*Back to Game, Green Fort*

Lyra looked up again at Silver, who was now extending his hand to her. She shyly took his hand, and he helped her get up. The two looked into each other's eyes for a split second…eyes full of hurt.

Blue smiled, as Lance continued to roll on the floor in excruciating pain.

"Oww…my crotch…"

"Oh shut up you baby, this is what you get for being a sexist pig," Blue taunted.

The heartwarming moment of friendship between enemies…was cut off by an intrusion.

Red kicked open the door and stepped through, only for the door to swing back and hit him in the face, knocking him back onto Misty. Yellow, not believing in violence, actually did not have a weapon with her.

"Intruder alert!" Blue screamed, and she excitedly started pumping Red, Misty, and Yellow full of paint.

After fifteen seconds, Silver and Lyra both had to restrain Blue, because Red and Misty were now both painted entirely orange.

In less than one minute, the Reds' army had been entirely decimated at the hands of Blue. Finally satisfied, Blue sat down on top of Misty, panting and out-of-breath, but incredibly happy.

"Alright!" Silver ran up to give Blue a hug. "Now let's go and get the Reds' flag!"

Green, who had finally crawled out from the debris Crystal accidentally buried him under, had just limped his way over to the Green Fort, just in time to see Blue go berserk. For the record though, it took Green a while to get this far. On the way, he disturbed a small herd of bug-type Pokemon and got sidetracked while he was running for his life. Anyways, he smiled when he saw his teammates utterly defeated, then he decided he could finally rest easy. The Greens minus Lance were heading over to his team's fort, so failure was assured. Then-

"Halt, bitches!" Crystal jumped out of the trees, her shirt ripped, her face painted, and wearing a torn-up bandana.

Green smiled, thinking how funny it was going to be to see Crystal get annihilated.

*Five Seconds Later*

Green stared on in shock as he watched the Greens get annihilated. Silver had managed to run off somewhere, and Blue was sprawled out on the floor, painted by her own gun, which Crystal wrestled away from her. But Crystal didn't seem as interested in Blue as she did in Lyra. Lyra was now desperately trying to crawl away as fast as she could, but Crystal wasn't letting her get away.

As Green looked on in amusement, he could feel the sensation that something was watching him. He turned around to come face to face with one of the bug-types he'd run into on his way, an angry-looking Scyther, bearing its claws. He whimpered as the Scyther's claws started glowing.

"Today is not my-AAUUGGHH!" Green yelled out in pain, as the Scyther started clawing him.

At this point, Surge came in to intervene, possibly saving Lyra's life.

As he tried to pry Crystal off of the other girl, he began to close off. "Due to the fact that it seems the entire Green Team has been defeated, the Reds win! I'll be seeing the Greens at the campfire tonight!"

With that, Surge looked around the scene, seeing all the painted bodies lying around, deathlike and morbid. He thought to himself _this is exactly what I had to see every day back in the army. Heartbreaking…Wow, these kids got guts…_

**Hey…does this Scyther seem familiar to anyone? Lance isn't exactly an antagonist, is he? I don't know, he seems nicer to the others than Misty, Lyra, or Green. But who'll be voted off the island this time? Find out here on Poke…Special…Survivor! I hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Relieved from Duty

**Ah…don't you just love Surge as host? :) Oh well…if you guys want…I can have him host another challenge sometime soon. Anyways…on with the bonfire! Who will be leaving tonight?**

*The Main Campsite*

While the Greens worried again as to which one of them would be heading home that night, many of them tried to avoid interacting with each other, wanting rather to keep their plans to themselves.

_Well…I think she's pretty much useless now that she's been so injured._

_ Maybe I misjudged her all along, but I don't know whom to vote off._

_ A good teammate, no doubt, but I can't forgive his way of thinking._

_ I honestly have absolutely no idea what to think of her after today._

Such thoughts circulated through the Greens' heads, while the Reds enjoyed their feeling of "I don't have to worry about being voted off today."

Out on the beach, Red and Yellow were sprawled out in beach chairs, looking out onto the horizon. Night had fallen on the camp already, and the stars were shining, free from the light pollution back in the city.

"Wow…" Red murmured to himself, then speaking so Yellow could hear him, he began again. "The stars look so beautiful from this island…the only other time I get to see them like this is when I'm on Mt. Silver. Have you ever been to Mt. Silver Yellow?"

The blonde girl looked up and shook her head "no".

"I haven't seen a lot of places, Red-kun." Red nodded in understanding, then leaned back in his chair again.

"But I'd really like to see the world someday." Red smiled, taking this as an invitation to start talking about how awesome the world was.

"The skies are real beautiful up on Mt. Silver. You've gotta see them sometime. Maybe we can go up there sometime after we finish this stupid game."

The two sat back in companionable silence for a while, then Yellow stirred.

"Look Red! It's my special star up there!"

The boy looked up, and of course, there was no way to know which star Yellow was pointing at.

"Look see, right above the twin stars there, little to the left…you see the red star? That's my special star."

Red smiled, thinking how immature Yellow sounded right then. But he accidentally let out a little sound, which made Yellow turn and look…not sad, or angry, just a bit embarrassed.

"You think it's stupid don't you?" Yellow inquired, making Red immediately feel guilty.

"No! Of course not…and um…isn't there some sort of study or something? That the star you like the most means something about you…something like that?"

Yellow nodded her head yes. "And I happen to know a bit about it…Red…which star do you think is the nicest?"

Red turned to face the sky again. After a few moments hesitation, his eyes darting from one star to another (they all looked more or less the same), his eyes fixated on a special pairs of golden stars, stars that reminded him of a certain someone's golden-yellow eyes.

"Those two right there." And Yellow looked up, and of course there was no way to determine what "those two stars" meant.

"Near the big, blue star, somewhat down and right…yea, like right there."

Yellow smiled and she recited "those two stars…someone who's kind and loving to everyone, but can get a bit nervous and falter a bit when it comes to…certain circumstances."

Red blushed, and tried to act as if nothing happened. "Yea…those are some real nice stars…"

And as they carried on their conversation, in the outhouse just a few yards behind them, Green snickered to himself as he listened in on their conversation. In his hand was a notepad with the words "Ways to Break Red and Yellow Apart", scribbled at the top.

*The Bonfire*

Surge surveyed the crowd in front of him. On the far-right, Silver had suffered some minor injuries, notably bruised a bit. Right next to him, Blue was well…blue, and black and purple too. Her hair looked a mess, and no doubt, some of it was damaged. The frozen paintballs were slightly more injurious than Surge had thought. Lance sat behind them, holding an icepack to his crotch. Sitting across from the three was Lyra, sitting in a wheelchair, with her cast-covered leg propped up on a tree stump, thick bandages constricting her stomach and her arm in a sling. Crystal was a monster. Despite her injuries, Lyra did seem confident.

Looking at her, Silver winced in pain, feeling somewhat guilty for leaving Lyra and Blue at Crystal's mercy, but Blue gave him a reassuring smile, letting him relax a bit.

"Well, well, well," Surge began, smirking smugly at his small audience. "I'd say tonight, each and every one of you have a reason to be eliminated. Lance, with your sexist remarks, Silver, for leaving your team behind, and Lyra, well…honestly, you're kind of useless right now."

"But as much as I hate to say this, Blue really doesn't have a reason to worry for tonight." He grudgingly tossed Blue a marshmallow.

"Silver, you're safe too."

"Now then, which little Weedle is going home tonight?" Surge grinned evilly as he leaned forward.

"And the final marshmallow goes to…"

Lance's confidence faltered a bit and he leaned in. Lyra just tried to lean back, smiling, only for a bone to break with an earsplitting crack.

"Lance, Lyra…you've been eliminated."

"What?" The brunette girl protested. "You guys voted to keep Lance over me!? I thought we were friends!"

Silver and Blue exchanged a nervous glance, as Lance happily chewed on his marshmallow.

*Confessionals*

Lyra: "I don't believe this! This is total Tauros shi-!"

Blue: "Sorry Lyra, but you were pretty much useless with your body all wrecked up. *sigh* Too bad. I thought my Soulsilver shipping would be an interesting chapter in my notebook."

*Confessionals*

Silver was now wheeling Lyra over to the Hurl of Shame.

"Don't you put me in that catapult!" Lyra yelled as Silver put her in the catapult. She probably would've run off too if not for her injuries.

The other three looked at each other awkwardly, trying to think of a way to shut Lyra up.

"I cannot believe you backstabbers! You-you little-"

And Silver silenced her with his mouth. When he removed his lips, she stared in awe and shock, for a second, Blue thought Lyra was going to slap Silver, but she stayed motionless.

Surge took the opportunity to get the girl off the island before she could go on the offensive again, and he released his grip on the catapult, sending Lyra flying. And while airborne…no one heard the girl say a thing…not even a scream.

Surge then handed Lance the camera and turned to face him. "What will befall on the remaining nine campers? Will we be seeing more into this new romance soon? Wow. Everyone's just so full of surprises…I mean Silver and Lyra? I'm as surprised as you! Oak'll be furious when he hears he missed this. But find out what drama will come your way next on Poke…Special…Survivor!"

**Sorry if my Soulsilver isn't great, but I hope everyone who requested it enjoyed this chapter. Who thinks Lyra got what she deserved in the end? Who liked Surge as host? Let me know in your reviews! Hope everyone enjoyed!**


	14. 3rd Man on Mt Silver

**Sorry for the late update…finals and junk…anyways, this may be a bit rushed…but I still hope you guys enjoy!**

**AN: I've gotten a few requests to "include the Pokemon Teams". Sorry…but I don't exactly understand what this means…if you are someone who wants this, please send me a PM or leave a review to explain this. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

Over the skies of Johto, there flew a plane. In the cockpit, Surge, Wally, and Oak observed the clear morning skies, as Skyla piloted the plane.

"Good to have you back Oak," Surge said, pouring Oak a glass of liquor. "The game just isn't the same without you."

"Thank you Matis," Oak said, clinking his drink to his friend's. The two of them had a hearty drink, celebrating Oak's return to the show.

"And what better way to start off than with a fun, new challenge?" Oak said. "Won't the campers be surprised to hear that their next challenge is at Mt. Silver?" The two of them chuckled a bit, thinking of what a shock it would be to the campers.

"Skyla! How long 'til landing?"

"We should be arriving at Mt. Silver shortly Oak, good luck with today's challenge."

*Upon Landing, Still in the Plane's Interior*

"Good morning campers!" Oak announced over the loudspeaker. "Hope you all had a good night's sleep."

The eight campers, all in the cargo hold, woke with a start, not at first realizing where they were.

"Good night's sleep?" Misty grumbled, "We went to bed less than two hours ago. How can it be time to wake up?"

"But look!" Yellow said, opening up a window. "It's morning outside."

"No one asked you short stuff." Misty snapped, first making sure Red was out of earshot.

"Anyways campers…you're probably wondering why you just woke up in a cargo hold in a plane, at Mt. Silver. Well…your challenge today will be a mountain-climbing challenge. First to get to the top wins! And I put you all in the cargo hold well…because I'm a jerk like that. Anyways…let's move it campers!"

*Mt. Silver Base*

"Well then," Oak began, smiling, "I can see you're all snug."

The campers most certainly were _not _snug. The eight of them were dressed for the island's subtropical weather, while it was snowing on Mt. Silver. Some very unfortunate campers, like Misty and Silver, had made the mistake of wearing short shorts. The dragon champion's weird dressing habit of wearing a cape though, was proving useful.

"Hey…Silver," Lance said, draping his cape over the younger gi-boy. "Sorry, but you just looked so cold…you don't mind…do you?" He barely whispered the last few words into the poor boy's ear. Silver desperately tried to look to Blue for help, but she merely smiled and mouthed "don't forget to thank the gentleman," following this with a sly wink.

Not wanting to be rude, Silver turned to Lance and tried to smile, his cheeks going very red. Sure, it was embarrassing, but he was practically freezing, so he kept Lance's cape.

"Anyways," Oak started. "You'll need to hurry up, 'cuz it'll probably be night by the time you reach the top of the mountain. But to help you out, I'm giving you guys these maps and compasses to navigate. And I'm also giving each team a camcorder, in case you want to record your progress on the way. Now then…see you guys at the top." With that, he tossed Green and Lance a bag containing the promised items, and headed back to Skyla's plane.

*Red Team, Base of the Mountain*

Red and Yellow exchanged a happy smile, and Red motioned for the others to hurry up to the mountaintop. Looking on with jealousy, Misty immediately started up the mountain herself. Crystal, still fuming over…recent events, stalked up the mountain, quickly forging ahead of the others.

Green observed his enthusiastic teammates with some annoyance, and turned to see the Greens hadn't even gotten a start yet.

"Hey Green!" Red called. "You coming?"

*Confessionals*

Green: "How am I supposed to vote out my teammates if we never lose? Hmm…maybe I tugged a bit too hard on Crystal's strings…all in know is that she's the next one out."

Crystal: "Must…avenge…Gold…"

Misty: "Green may be messing with the rest of us…but _I'm_ too smart for him. First thing after I earn Red's love, that I deserve, from Yellow, I'm getting rid of this Green creep."

Red: "Wow…Yellow…until now…I sorta just thought of her as a friend, but I don't know anymore. Could it be I feel something more for her?"

Yellow: "Red…I'm so scared with Misty around. Please, hurry and make your decision…"

*Back to the Game, Green Team*

"And that is the story of how I became champion." Lance concluded, smiling proudly as he thought of the moment.

Blue smiled and nudged her little "sister" to say something. When Silver refused to speak, Blue chose to talk with Lance instead.

"That's good to hear Lance. It's nice to know there's a strong man on our team to protect my precious little Silvy-chan." Silver blushed crimson as Blue hugged him tight, and Lance looked on to the two cute "girls" almost having a nosebleed.

As they continued walking, Blue dug up a familiar little notebook again, and started up a new page, titled "Mastershipping".

"Mastershipping?" Silver protested. "Why is this one between me and another guy?"

"Aww…this isn't the first guy I've seen making eyes at you." The older brunette girl started flipping through her book. "Preciousmetalshipping, you even got your secondaryshipping here…hmm…not a lot on this page. And-!" She suddenly shut her notebook so Silver couldn't see the page she had just flipped to.

"Hey! Come on! Show me what that was!" Silver protested.

"Oh…nothing Silvy," Blue stuttered, going red in the face. Despite Silver's protesting, Blue refused to show him the page labeled "Chosenshipping".

*Red Team*

"Hey…Red," Green snuck up to his captain, pulling him away from Yellow. "Hey man. You know, I was just thinking…since we're going to be teammates and all…we should start getting to know each other better."

"Umm…okay," Red responded uneasily, not enjoying how close Green was to him.

"Good, good…so um…what's your favorite color?" Green asked.

"Hmm? Uh…I don't know. I guess I like blue…it's a pretty color."

"Oh?" Green said, with mock innocence, for in his hand, he held a camcorder, recording everything being said. "Yea…how pretty do you think blue is? One through ten?"

"Ten…I guess. I mean…it's nice-"

"Now Red…when it comes to color, you can't call them 'its'. They are people. You gotta say 'he' or'she'. Let's go with 'she' for now."

Red shot Green a strange look, but did not suspect anything. "Okay then. _She's_ pretty…and she's nice…comforting too. It's hard not to think about her whenever I look at the sky or the ocean…."

Green nodded in understanding. "So near…yet so far, huh?"

Red turned to face Green again, and shrugged. "Yea…sure…"

"Really? So then Red, what exactly is it that you look for in a girl-?" Green smiled at Red's uncomprehending stare, then he looked over Red's shoulder to see Misty giving him a thumbs up sign.

*Confessionals*

Red: "Poor, poor Green. He's so desperate to make an alliance with someone. He's just so…innocent. I just can't vote him out."

Green: *pulls out his recorder, then starts playing back his recording* 'I-like-Blue. Ten I guess. She's pretty and nice-comforting too.' "Hmm…maybe I can work out a few bugs and smooth this over…but I'll have it in working condition soon. Sorry Red…but you're going down."

Misty: "Green is so much better than Lance when it comes to destroying Red and Yellow's feelings. Just watch…soon…Red'll be all mine…then I'll eliminate that Lance idiot for being no help. Green? He's devious, cruel, and a jerk…my kinda guy. I'll keep him for a while, but eventually, there can only be one winner."

*Back to the Game, Near the Summit*

By midday, both teams had caught up with each other at a cave leading to the top of Mt. Silver. No one wanted to go in, but Red eventually broke the ice.

"Let's all go in together…right? Then it'll be safer."

*Inside the Cave*

"Come on Yellow," Red said cheerfully, forcefully seizing Yellow's hand. "We should be almost out of the cave, and I promised you I'd show you the stars on top of Mt. Silver!" Yellow blushed with pleasure, and gave an eager nod, though her eyes were focused on their intertwining hands. Red was soon pulling Yellow alongside him to the inner depths of the cave.

From a few feet behind, Green looked on in concern, but then noticed Misty step forth menacingly, drawing out a lethal little fist. He placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry…he'll be yours soon. But try not to lose your temper. I want to focus on getting our other teammate off the island today." He gestured towards Crystal, her bangs covering her eyes, wearing a scowl that made it seem like she was shrouded by darkness. Misty nodded her agreement, but said nothing, only walking away in a huff. Green smiled smugly, and eased his way over to Crystal, ready to work his deceit.

"Hey Crys…that was pretty awesome what you did the other day, trashing up the Greens. But hey, I'd be mad too, seeing someone I loved never noticing me, always shoving me aside to chase after another *cough* Silver." He smiled as he saw the murderous look he'd seen not too long ago spark up once again in the younger girl's eyes.

"Yea…I'd be so pissed off. I'd just want to kill that other person, you know? I mean…I'd just go straight for *cough* Silver, and anyone who got in my way…I'd just demolish them. Annihilate them. Destr-"

But his work was done, and with that, Crystal's rage simmered over.

"I'm going to kill Silver," she muttered beneath her breath, "And she's not getting away this time."

And with that, she bolted off, like a speed-forme Deoxys, every bit as lethal. As the dust clouds she had made cleared up, Green and Misty stood with confident looks on their faces.

*Outside the Cave*

Five campers stepped one by one into the light, first Red and Yellow together, followed by Silver, Blue, and Lance. The night air was thin, but refreshing atop Mt. Silver, and the sky was a rich indigo shade, covered in hundreds of beautiful, glimmering stars.

"Hey look!" Red cried out, pointing to a painted cross a few yards ahead…on a cliff…looming over an abyss. "We made it! Come on Yellow! Let's tag it!"

He immediately ran for his destination, with Yellow following closely behind. Blue, and Silver smiled at how cute and child-like the duo looked. Lance at first looked a bit annoyed, but this melted away, and he smiled anyways.

But the Greens realized that they still weren't done yet, and Lance started for the cross, followed by Blue and Silver.

"Come on!" Red said, his voice with growing frustration. "Where are the others? We have to win this challenge!"

And as he finished his sentence, Green and Misty barged out of the cave.

"Run for your lives!" Misty yelled. "Crystal's on a rampage!"

And this statement was again, to be followed with the appearance of the mentioned person. Crystal shot out of the cave, practically melting the snow she stepped on, and her eyes locked on to Silver in a second, and then she was off like a bullet.

"Prepare to die!" She screamed, and lunged out full-force…only to have Lance grab onto her, restraining her movement.

"Lance!" A shocked Blue and Silver cried simultaneously. And Crystal truly was not going to let Lance stop her from getting Silver. She was clawing and kicking and biting him to get him to let go.

"Throw her off the mountain!" Silver yelled, as he hid behind Blue, now terrified of Crystal.

As he felt his legs go numb, he used the last bit of his strength to throw Crystal off the edge of the mountain, falling the entire distance down to the base of Mt. Silver.

The remaining seven, except for Lance, who had just fainted, looked over the edge to watch Crystal's epic fall, or epic fail, depending on how you want to look at it.

All were silent for a while, and no one spoke a word until Red pointed at something in the distance.

"Hey! Look!" He yelled out happily, and the others followed his fingers to see an astounding sight in the distance.

The night sky, brilliantly thick with beautiful stars, was now showcasing the Northern lights, dancing elegantly on the thin air.

"Amazing!"

"Beautiful!"

"Ehh…" Green remarked offhandedly. "They're okay."

But the other Dexholder's sightseeing was cut short when they heard a helicopter drop in overhead.

"Wow…" Oak said. "The Northern lights…it's been forever since I've seen them. Hmm…anyways, I've been watching you guys from above…and since it looks like the Red Team is not fully assembled up here…you guys are voting someone out today!"

This brought the Reds back to reality, and Blue scanned their faces, seeing the worried look exchanged between Red and Yellow, and wait…was Green smiling?

*Confessionals*

Blue: "I'm onto this Green guy just letting you know. On the other hand…Red and Yellow are so cute together! I hope the merge comes soon so that I can try and make friends with them…and more importantly show Silvy how to be a good girlfriend." *evil smile*

*Back to the Game*

Back in the plane, Oak smiled as he sipped his hot chocolate in the comfort of his heated room, while he was treating the campers to economy class out of "generosity".

Surge and Skyla turned to face him as he opened the cockpit door, and Surge got the cameras rolling.

"Tune in after we go on commercial break to see who's heading home tonight right here on Poke…Special…Survivor!"

**Again…not my best chapter so far…but I hope it was okay. Anyways…thanks for reading! And don't forget…soon, we'll be seeing Ruby and Sapphire again, and the merge is coming next challenge, with another special guest appearance. Anyways, what should I put in the aftermath? Let me know in the reviews.**


	15. Bonfire at Midnight

**Okay…and we're back! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter…and don't forget we've got the aftermath and the merge coming soon! Anyways…please enjoy!**

*Filming Headquarters*

Misty kept watch to make sure no one was coming as Green fiddled with the technology in Oak's filming room.

"Can you hurry it up?" Misty asked impatiently. "I want to break Red and Yellow up tonight."

"Hang on…" Green muttered, "be patient. You can't just rush into these things. Even if we finish editing this tonight…we shouldn't use this thing right away. Let's wait a while until the time is right."

Misty rolled her eyes as Green kept his glued to the screen.

*Confessionals*

Misty: "Green's 'slow and steady' style is really beginning to annoy me now. I want to free Red from Yellow as soon as possible…Anyways…soon as Green helps me get rid of Yellow…I'm voting him out."

Green: "Okay…Misty has gotta learn to wait. If we rush into things…my precious plans will be ruined! Still…she's too stupid to realize I'll be disposing of her soon…yea…she was useful when I needed her…but she's going down!"

*Back to the Game, The Infirmary*

"Well…I was never in the medical ward in the army," Surge said, putting on his plastic gloves. "But let's see what I can do."

The man smiled evilly as he looked over the mutilated, sleeping figure in front of him, who was now beginning to stir.

"Wha-where am I?" Crystal asked in a daze.

"You took a pretty bad hit to the skull when you fell. You've gotta keep your anger issues in check Crystal."

The girl tried to sit up, but ended up hurting her ribs in the process.

"Oww…" she moaned, but she sat up like a bolt when she remembered something, not caring about the pain.

"I can finally think clearly now! Green's been playing me all along hasn't he?" She hopped onto the floor, and fell down, breaking some bones. "I-I have to warn the others!"

But before she could crawl another inch, Surge picked her up and set her down on the table again.

"Yea…sorry…but Oak wouldn't want to spoil the drama by getting Green kicked off so early. Looks like I'll just have to keep you silent…"

Crystal looked on in horror as Surge approached her.

*At the Bonfire*

At the bonfire that night, the Reds were all chilled to the bone…partly by the coldness of the night…the other part by the worry that one of them would be going home.

Oak stepped up in front of the four campers, Green, Misty, Red, and Yellow.

"Well…just letting you guys know…Crystal survived the fall…and here she is now!"

Surge rolled Crystal in on a wheelchair, and there she was…as battered and bruised as Lyra was. Unlike Lyra, her mouth was covered, though it looked like she was desperately trying to say something.

"Now…I'll let you guys cast your votes!" Oak smiled, and the others headed for the confessionals.

*Five Minutes Later*

"The votes have been tallied up…you all know the routine. If I call your name…you're safe and blah blah blah."

"Red."

"Misty and Yellow."

Green smiled confidently at the bundle of bandages beside him. Crystal glared at him through the little space she had for sight.

"Green." Green stood up and expertly caught his marshmallow, juggled it between his hands for a while, and finally tossed it into his mouth.

"Well…Hurl of Shame…that away." Oak said smugly…and Green offered to take Crystal.

*On the Dock*

"Any last words?" Oak asked.

"Mmrgg…Grrnn…vl!" Crystal said.

"Oh that's right…you can't talk!" Oak smiled, and Surge released his hold on the catapult.

"MMMMRRRRGGGGHHHH!" The girl sounded off as she flew from the island.

Red and Yellow both looked somewhat sad to see their friend go, and tears started welling up Yellow's eyes. She let the floodgates open as she wept into Red's chest.

"Don't worry Yellow…it was for the best. It wasn't safe for us with her around." He pulled Yellow in deeper to his chest and started whispering his comforts to her. To the side, Misty looked on in frustration, and Green put his arm around her while giving her a cocky smile.

Oak looked at the campers, then at Surge.

"And the drama grows! Tune in next time for more drama, twists and turns, drama, romance, drama, scheming, and most of all…drama! Right here on Poke…Special…Survivor!"

**And that's a wrap! Anyways…please let me know what you guys thought in the reviews.**

**PS: I might take a while longer to upload chapters starting now due to work with other projects. Just hang tight and be patient! I'll be trying my best!**


	16. The Aftermath I

**I know that this has been a long awaited chapter…it's the first aftermath! We'll finally be seeing our beloved Ruby, Sapphire, and every other eliminated contestant thus far. I hope you enjoy!**

Meanwhile, back in Hoenn, the late night was bursting with life. Spotlights were being lit, and people were clamoring to get in to the Lilycove Contest Hall, where a very special event was to be taking place that night.

Those who were too late in buying tickets for this massive event were all at home, watching their television sets with eager eyes, not wanting to miss anything. And right on time, the program began to play.

Winona appeared onstage, wearing an evening gown colored the teal shade of the sunny skies. The audience gave a loud round of applause to welcome her to the show. "Proud we are, here in our little region of Hoenn, to be hosting the first-ever PokeSpecial Aftermath! By now, I'm guessing all of you have at least heard of PokeSpecial Survivor, the reality TV show that's amazed the entire viewing world…but did you ever wonder what goes on behind the scenes? Well…I know I have, so without further ado…I give you PokeSpecial Aftermath, hosted by two of the stars themselves…Ruby and Sapphire!"

Ruby walked onto the stage, showing off his elegant, raven-colored tuxedo. Realizing that Sapphire wasn't with him, he ran backstage to get her.

After a few seconds, Ruby came back, wrestling Sapphire in his grasp. The audience gave out a gasp in surprise, seeing Sapphire made up and dressed like a…like a…girl. Her usually tangled hair had been neatly combed out and glitter had been liberally applied. She had been forced into a strapless pink dress, with the skirt reaching down to barely above her knees, if you could define "barely" as "nowhere near". Her face was also fully made up, although she wasn't wearing any blush, which really didn't make any difference given the color her face was turning.

"Fabulous, isn't she?" Ruby beamed. "My own handiwork."

After the audience finished their first wave of ooh-ing and aah-ing, Sapphire came back to her senses, and looked ready to kill Ruby.

"When did you even get my sizes in the first place?" Sapphire protested. When Ruby just smiled coyly, Sapphire came to another realization. "Wait, don't tell me while I was-"

"Sleeping? Well…you wouldn't let me while you were awake. What other choice did I have?"

Before a full-blown argument could erupt, Winona came down to remind the two that they were on a schedule.

"So then…let's take a look at how some of our eliminated contestants have been doing so far. Let's have it up for Gold, Lyra, and Crystal!"

Gold walked out onstage, having been forced into a tux for the occasion, and looking rather depressed. Despite his elegant dress, his hair was still the mess it always was. Shortly behind him were Lyra and Crystal, both shooting deathly glances at each other. Both of them had recovered more or less from their injuries, though Crystal's head was still covered with bandages. Gold quickly sat down on a velvet sofa center stage, and Lyra and Crystal sat either side of him, neither looking at each other.

"Hmm…I'm kinda sensing some tension here between our former mates." Ruby said, and Sapphire nodded her assent.

"So let's start from the bottom and work our way up, shall we?" Ruby suggested.

Sapphire nodded and began. "Gold, it sure looks like you had a rough go out there, as did everyone else. But unlike the other campers, you always seemed to have a smile on your face, except for now. Can you tell us what you'll miss most about being part of the drama?"

"Heck…I'm just sad I didn't have more time to get to know Silvy…" Gold said sadly.

"Well…you certainly were one of the biggest flirts on the show…not that you were very successful at it." Sapphire commented.

A weak smile cracked across Gold's face. "Yea…I guess I was quite the ladies' man." Obviously, he had not heard the second part of Sapphire's statement, or he was choosing to ignore it. "And I got three of the chicks from the show right here with me now, eh?" And he leaned over on Crystal, putting his arm around her shoulder, and gave her a light peck on the cheek.

Crystal blushed, and Lyra's brow furrowed in anger, until Gold did the same to her. He got up and opened his arms up to Sapphire. "I have to say…you look exceptional tonight, Sapph, it's amazing what Ruby's done." He made his way up to her and put his arm over her shoulder, but a glare from Ruby told him to back off.

The raven-head took his seat again, but said one last thing. "Still though…I miss Silvy, and I want Oak to know I'd be willing to do anything to let me back on the show to get another chance at romance."

Lyra and Crystal exchanged an uncomfortable look, and Ruby and Sapphire looked lovingly at each other, 'til one of them, it's hard to tell who, grabbed the other's hand, and they both reddened slightly.

Sapphire broke her grip and continued with the questions. "Alright Gold, thank you for your time. One last question, who are you going to be rooting for?"

Gold leaned back in the sofa, and smiled. "Do you have to ask? I'm with Silver, all the way!" And he fist pumped the air. The live audience chanted out the words "pre-cious me-tal" over and over as Gold waved to the crowd.

Ruby and Sapphire smiled, then thanked Gold again for his time. They then turned their attention to Lyra.

"Lyra! One of our former teammates? How do you feel?"

"How do I feel?" the girl repeated. "I don't belong here with the rest of you losers… *glances at Gold* except for Gold that is…how do _think_ I feel? My teammates backstabbed me, and now I'm ninth place! And furthermore…*glares at Crystal* it's Crystal's fault anyways that I'm here! What the heck did you have to beat me for? Were you that in love with little Gold?"

Crystal glared back at her. "You're not one to talk about over-obsessing with a boy. I saw every little move you made…and then…at the end. Trading him out for Silver? That's just not right."

"Hmm…" Sapphire thought aloud, breaking up the catfight. "So who do you think should have been voted out instead?"

But now, Lyra froze. "Well, um, uh, that Silver bitch of course! She deserves to be here, not me!"

"Oh?" Ruby commented, giving Sapphire a smirk, causing her to slightly redden. "But everyone saw how you let Silvy comfort you in your last day on the show. Not to mention you seemed to enjoy her unexpected kiss during your last few moments…why is that?"

"Umm…well I just…" Lyra sputtered, trying to think of something. Actually, she still wasn't even entirely sure about how she felt about kissing Silver.

Checking the time they had left, Ruby decided to spare Lyra for now. "Well…alright, don't answer, but before you go, the world wants to know, who are you going to be rooting for?"

"Well…all I'll say is this. There's no one left in the game who deserves to win. I should have won this thing!"

"Thank you for your time Lyra," Sapphire said. "Now then, let's ask Crystal here some questions."

"First…I have a question for Gold." She said. "Gold, how do you actually feel about Silver?"

Gold looked uncomfortable at this statement, and he tried to slowly back up into his chair, but suddenly, Ruby's cell phone rang, and he paused the show for a few seconds to take his call.

"Oak?...Yea sure…Gold?...he's right here…you need him?...okay then...he'll be right with you."

"Gold!" Ruby announced. "You've been excused, Oak says he'd like to talk with you for a while…"

Gold hurriedly got up, as Crystal protested that he hadn't answered her question yet.

"And now…" Sapphire smiled, "we've got some questions for Crys. Crys…in your final moments…you seemed to realize something about Green. What was that?"

Crystal's eyes widened. "Green? He's pure evil! That jerk has caused so many eliminations so far. I know he tricked me into hurting Lyra-"

Lyra huffed. "Sure…blame it on Green."

"It's true!" Crystal protested. "Lyra…we both did love Gold. We can admit that, right? But I promise…if Green hadn't been such a jerk about it, I never would have hurt you! Can't we just call it a truce?"

Lyra huffed again, and looked away, but Ruby and Sapphire continued Crys's argument.

"She has a point you know? Besides…it looks like you were willing to forgive Silver. We can all be friends, right?"

Lyra sighed and gave Crystal and the others a weak smile. "Ok...whatevs…I'm not sure I'm entirely cool with this yet…but I'll think about it."

"Now then…what were you saying about Green?" Ruby asked with interest.

"He's evil!" Crystal started again. "And all I know is that I'm okay with anyone else winning as long as it's not Green. I just wish I could have had a chance to warn my teammates. Green's a strong opponent…and he'll be able to take down a lot of others too…but eventually…*smiles evilly* he'll be hit by karma _hard_…just you wait."

"Thank you for your thoughts…" Sapphire said again. "Now then…who will you be rooting for to win?"

Crystal thought about the question for a second, then chose. "Well…as long as it's not Green…I'm okay. But you know what? That competition is just so full of conniving trickery and devious jerks…I hope someone nice and friendly will triumph in the end. So…I guess I'm rooting for either Red or Yellow maybe?"

"Thank you!" Ruby said. "But it looks like we're running out of time for today. So then…you may excuse yourselves. Thank you again Lyra and Crys."

Lyra and Crys both got up to walk off the stage, but this time, they were walking just a bit closer to each other…neither seemed so frustrated with the other anymore.

"And now…" Ruby said with a mischievous smile. "Sapph…Crys reminded me…didn't Green play part in your elimination too? Didn't he convince you to vote yourself off?"

"Umm…well…" Sapphire's face flushed, trying to think of something to say…but her mind was completely blank.

Ruby continued. "I don't remember now…what exactly did Green use to guilt you into voting yourself out of the game?"

"Umm…well…" Sappphire mumbled. Then she spoke aloud, "I forgot."

Ruby looked ready to kill Sapph after that statement, but the camera panned out, back to Winona.

"What drama will our next episode bring? Will Ruby and Sapphire's romance ever come to blossom? Find out next time on Poke…Special…Survivor!"

**So…how was my first aftermath? A little crappy maybe…but I promise the next one will be better. And don't forget…we got the merge and a returning contestant coming next time! I hope you enjoyed. And I gotta say…you guys have got guts to withstand 16 chapters of total nonsense! Props to that, props to that. **


	17. Cry of the Wild part 1

**Welcome to the merge! I know I'm going to enjoy the post-merge part of the story, and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do! Just fyi, this is my absolute favorite challenge so far…I just love it! It'll span over 2 chapters, just letting you know. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

*Crack of Dawn, Middle of the Woods*

In the early morning, a few Deerling were grazing in the grasses in a small clearing in the woods. One of them looked up to see headlights and alerted the others to bail. Just as the last one cleared out, the truck coming their way came to a halt, and Surge stepped out from the driver's seat to head back and get out the cargo.

"Alright Surge, Koga's a little late with getting us the information for the next challenge, so it looks like we're going to have to improvise today's challenge. I gave N a call, and he says he should show up soon."

Surge grunted his response, and signaled to Wally to come with him to the back of the truck, and the two started pulling out the contestants, starting with Silver and Lance, dumping them on top of each other. They proceeded to get out the remaining contestants in a similar fashion.

Once all the campers were unloaded, Oak got out his fog horn, and he and Surge made sure their ears were covered while Wally was unaware and let out a deafening bleat.

"Good morning campers! And welcome to day one of the merge! Things get a bit harder now…because it's an every man, woman, and Silver for him or herself. But…as a special treat, I'm bringing back an old friend to the competition. Say hello everyone!" And he pointed to the back of the truck.

"Oh…sorry, was that my cue?" Gold asked, peering his head out of the door. "Sorry, can we…do that again?"

Oak face palmed and said again. "Now…as a special treat, I'm bringing back an old friend to the competition. Say hello everyone…"

Gold fell from the back of the truck on top of Wally and stood up, dusting himself off. "Hey guys." He beamed brightly. "It's been a long time hasn't it been?"

"Gold!" Red and Yellow screamed as they came up give him a hug. After the first round of enthusiastic greetings, Red and Yellow backed off to let Green embrace Gold.

"Oh…" and the shining eyes blanched when they met the stoic green ones. "Hey…Green…"

At first, the brunette said nothing, his eyes and mouth not giving any hint of emotion. But then he cracked a friendly smile, and gave Gold a hug.

"Hey man," he whispered. "Sorry about earlier…we can start fresh right?"

The raven-haired boy hesitated for a few moments, until Green tightening his hug, and Gold smiled. "Eh…what the heck…"

"Thanks man." Green said, giving the camera an evil smirk behind Gold's back.

*Confessionals*

Gold: "So…Oak promised me a chance to come back to the game for another chance with Silver. But on one condition…he wants me to stir up the drama on the show…you know…sabotage the others and junk…man…this is gonna be hard…"

Green: "Stupid Oak…bringing Gold back into the show. I was almost worried he would blab about what I did the last time…but thank Arceus that he's so stupid that he actually trusts me. Pfft…what an ignoramus."

*Back to the Game*

Oak coughed. "Can we please get on with the game now that your heartfelt reunion is over?"

The campers turned to face Oak once again, waiting for him to explain the challenge.

"Now…today we have another guest showing up…please welcome N! N here will explain the rules of the challenge to you guys."

The contestants looked around to see where N was, until they heard the sound of flapping wings. Gold was first to point up.

"It's a turd!"

"It's a plane!"

"No…it's Unfezant!" They cried as the bird Pokemon landed, and N got off.

"Salutations friends." N said, his words were spoken quickly, and without emotion. "Thank you for having me on your show today. I believe that Oak here would like for me to explain the rules of today's challenge. Alright…first, I will be reading your auras…and assign you a Pokemon. We will then provide you a costume based off of said Pokemon, and release you into the wilderness, where you will have to mimic the Pokemon's behavior as best as you can for the rest of the day. You may also engage other contestants in combat, but be warned. "Fainting" will cost you your immunity today, and your costumes are programmed in a way so that after taking too much damage, you will be immobilized. Out of those who still stand at the end of the day, one will be selected for individual immunity."

N's emotionless eyes scanned the faces of the contestants, now full of shock at hearing the ridiculous challenge they would be put through that day.

Oak snapped everyone out of their stupor. "Okay…who wants to find out what Pokemon they will be masquerading as today?"

*Ten Minutes Later*

Each contestant held in their hands a slip of paper with the name of the Pokemon they were to perform as for the day. Some were pretty content with their assignment, while others were more annoyed.

"What the heck?" Green protested. _"Crobat? _Does this mean I have to _fly _all day?" What…the…heck!" Silver shyly tried to walk by without anyone noticing, with a giggly Blue teasing him about something.

"You!" Green snapped. "Give me your card." The younger redhead tried to hang on to his card, but Green quickly snatched it away, and cracked into a hearty peal of laughter.

"Gardevoir? Oh Arceus, that's awesome!" Green smiled smugly as he handed Silver his card back. "Hey, quick word of advice…you might want to avoid those two over there while you're dressed like a pretty Gardevoir." Silver followed Green's finger to Lance and Gold, who were now both thinking very perverted thoughts about Silver no doubt.

"Well…" Blue said, "I get to be a Roselia…that's not bad." She thought this aloud as she walked over to Red and Yellow. "What are you guys going to be?"

Red smiled brightly and announced he was a Lucario, and Yellow shyly added she was going to be a Pikachu.

"Aww…" Blue gushed. "You guys would look so _cute_!"

At this, the two of them blushed, and tried not to avoid making eye contact with one another. Blue smiled teasingly and headed back to Silver and Green.

To the side, Gold examined his own card, which read "Arcanine", and he flashed a mischievous smile. "Time to finally reveal the sexy beast hidden underneath this gorgeous face of mine." Silver shuddered as Gold purred seductively…maybe not to him, but it still felt weird.

Misty and Lance checked their own cards, which read "Dewgong" and "Druddigon". The two of them nodded thoughtfully, and then took a seat in the field, waiting for the challenge to start.

Oak smiled and looked out over his audience. "Does everyone like the Pokemon they've been assigned? Good! Then Surge and I are headed back to camp…good luck!"

The duo sped away from the scene in their truck, leaving the eight contestants, along with N.

"Hey N," Yellow asked. "Aren't you heading back to camp?"

At first, the green-haired boy said nothing, and the others weren't sure if he had heard. "No…I think I'd just like to stay here in the forest for a while…" And without another word, he was walking off into the green, sunlit grove. And from here, the others were on their way as well.

*Northern Grasslands*

A pair of yellow, pointy ears peeked out over the tops of the golden grass, billowing in the warm wind. A few seconds later, a happy face popped up, painted yellow, with big red cheeks.

"You're really getting into it…aren't you Yellow?" Red commented, happy to be alone with Yellow.

The girl turned to give Red a happy smile, which he returned. _She's really cute…and she acts just like a real Pikachu._

Yellow ran around on all fours in the grass, allowing the tall grass to tickle her stomach and face. Eventually, she ran into a patch of pink flowers.

"Pika?" Red came to see what his little Pokemon had found, and saw Yellow fixing a flower into her hair.

"You're just like a little child you know?" He smiled warmly and took a seat next to Yellow.

"Pika! You're being mean!" Yellow whined teasingly, eliciting a laugh from both of them at their childish behavior. For a while, they adjourned to making wreaths from the flowers, until this activity bored them, and the two lay in the grass to look at the clouds passing by.

"Hey Red?" Yellow piped up. "Do you think…this is how real Pokemon live life?"

"I don't know…" Red said, "but it must be really nice…not having to worry about school or anything…being a Pokemon must be fun!"

"Yea…" Yellow noted, "I kinda feel bad that you know…we have to lock them away in… Red…do you think my Pokemon don't like me because I keep them locked up into tiny balls?"

Red sat up to see a look of genuine concern on Yellow's face.

"Aww…I'm sure that they love you Yellow. You're so loving, and caring…if I really was a Pokemon, I'd want to belong to you. I couldn't stand living under the command of Team Rocket or something.

Yellow smiled, feeling her worry lessen. "Thanks…I just like to make my Pokemon and friends happy. And my Pokemon were always my greatest friends…I didn't have many friends before I came to this island…I would always just hang out alone in the Viridian Forest…"

"Well…then I really would want to be a Pokemon…so that I could be your _best_ friend. I wouldn't care if I never got to fight…I wouldn't need to…I'd be happy just being there to take care of you."

The two lie down for a while, and finally, in the warmth of the sun, the two of them fell asleep, like two young children, innocent as the Pokemon they masqueraded as.

From afar, a Dewgong watched, with fury-filled eyes.

*Confessionals*

Misty: "Green is an idiot…he's just as useless as Lance. I guess if I want something done right…I gotta do it myself. Anyways…looks like I gotta get rid of him too. Fortunately…I have the element of surprise…looks like Green doesn't know I'm preparing to backstab him."

Green: "Yea…Misty thinks I don't know that she's trying to oust me. Boy…does she have a surprise coming for her. Sorry…but no one outsmarts Green. *smiles evilly*"

*Back to the Game, Western Cliff*

"Stupid N…" Green muttered under his breath as he looked out over the cliff he was on. "Assigning me the role of a freakin' Crobat…did he consider for an instant about how I was supposed to _fly_ for an entire day?"

He paced around for a while, looking over the edge of the cliff, contemplating for a while as to whether he should jump or not. His eyes were full of anger, very befitting for a Crobat. Finally, he tested out his synthetic, leathery wings by giving a few hard flaps, then decided he wasn't willing to risk it.

"Well…I don't have to win immunity this challenge I guess," and he turned to leave. But at that moment, a strong gale picked up, and he felt himself being lifted off the ground.

"Oh shi-" he yelled, and he started flapping his wings as frantically as he could.

*Haunted Woods*

The Haunted Woods lay quiet, asleep by day, active by night. Since it was still early morning, the woods were actually quite friendly-looking. From a distance, light footsteps could be heard.

"I look like an idiot…" Silver grumbled, lifting his long, elegant skirt so as not to dirty it. "I wonder how a male Gardevoir must feel."

A few steps behind him, Blue ran up to her "sister's" side and smiled cockily. "Aww…cheer up Silvy…think of how happy Gold and Lance will be if we run into one of them."

Silver blanched at this, and muttered, "so I've gotta make sure that they don't-"

"Hiya Silvy!" A familiar voice called out, and Gold landed right in front of the duo, his radiant flame mane full and rich. He wore nothing on his chest, he was just painted orange with black stripes, allowing him to show off his well-built body. He twisted his body into a suggestive pose.

He looked up to see Silver's face had gone as white as his dress, and Blue was smiling mischievously.

"Gold!" Blue ran up to embrace him. "We were just talking…Silver here is feeling very nervous now that the teams are broken, and Lance isn't here to protect her…What should we do?"

Of course, Gold was in heaven. He was going to be allowed to be the knight in shining armor for his beautiful princess. He beat his chest vigorously to show his enthusiasm, and kneeled to allow Silver to ride. "You have my word that I shall guard milady Silver!"

Before he could process what had just happened, Blue sat Silver down on Gold's back, and joined him.

"Then we're off!"

Gold didn't move an inch.

"I said we're off!"

"Sorry…you guys *huff* are really heavy together. Could one of you step off?" Gold panted, flat on the ground.

"What did you say?!" Blue demanded.

"Wa-wait! No! That's not what I meant!" Gold insisted, but it was too late. He had already incurred Blue's wrath.

*A Lake*

Lance marched through the thick brush, crushing reeds and grasses with every step he took. Weaker wild Pokemon had fled the scene out of fear of what was coming.

Lance came forth, dressed like a Druddigon, regal and strong.

"I wonder where Silver could be?" He questioned to no one in particular. "I hope she can take care of herself…I wouldn't want for some other suitor to take advantage of her." His head filled with thoughts of Gold's return to the game, and thought, with disgust, of how Gold might try to woo his Silver.

Filled with newfound fear, Lance continued his search for Silver, muttering to himself, "I lost Yellow out to Red…Silver shall be mine."

*Hidden Spring*

In a secret area, hidden away from the rest of the island, the air was filled with the sound of silence. The sunlight barely seeped in through the thick canopy overhead, and even though it was day, it seemed like dusk under the leaves. It was so quiet, that the only noise one could hear were the dewdrops dripping one by one, onto the moist ground. In the midst of this scene was a shallow spring of clean, fresh water.

Sitting on a stone in the spring was none other than the green-haired N himself. Then, from the woods, a Scyther came running, seemingly angry over something. The Scyther approached N and lit into an angry series of buzzing and flailing its claws.

"What?" N said, with concern. "What's that you say? Misty? And Green both? Hmm…I sense a great peril to befall them if they continue to stay on this island…similar to Lyra's but much worse, no doubt. Yes…no don't worry friend, they will be punished for their misconduct…unless they reform." And he patted Scyther on its head, consoling it somewhat. But the Scyther was far from appeased, and it trekked off into the brush, obviously in search of something…or someone…

**Does this Scyther seem familiar to anyone? Okay…part one of the challenge is complete! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**And ps: I've come up with who I want in the final 4. If anyone wants to know…just PM me, and I'll be happy to tell, especially because I don't have anything planned for that point on, not even who gets eliminated when, so I'd like to hear what you guys think I could do with that.**


	18. Cry of the Wild part 2

**We're back with PokeSpecial Survivor, the conclusion of the Cry of the Wild. I said this before, but I really want to emphasize that this was my favorite challenge to write. I hope you enjoyed as much as I did!**

*Northern Grasslands*

"AAAAAHHHH!" Green screamed as he plummeted to the ground, his umpteenth attempt at flying having failed. He closed his eyes as he awaited his fall, but the ground was surprisingly soft.

Curious as to why the ground was so soft, Green opened his eyes to see an unfortunate Misty had broken his fall. A short distance away were Red and Yellow, who were watching the clouds, but jolted up at hearing the screaming and the crash.

Behind the tall grasses, Misty recognized the person who had just landed on her, and she hissed angrily. "You!"

"Oh geez, it's you again," Green whined, as they both started creeping away from Red and Yellow.

"You dumbass!" Misty whispered. "Whose side are you on? You always gave us away to those two!"

"Are you still obsessing over Yellow and Red? You're just as pathetic as Lyra and Crystal."

Misty's eyes were now full of rage, she looked ready to ice beam Green to death. She shook her head and tried to change the topic. "When are we going to show Yellow that video anyways? I want to hurry up and break them up."

"Get this in your thick little head," Green said. "Red…is…not...interested."

As the two continued their tirade, Red and Yellow tried to ignore what had just happened, and resumed watching the clouds.

"Hey Red?" Yellow asked. "I'm hungry…what about you?"

Red shrugged, then heard his stomach roar. "Okay…yea, I'm hungry too…let's get something to eat." And he led Yellow off into the Haunted Woods.

Following closely behind was Green, who emerged from the bush. Behind the bush, lay an unconscious Misty, who Green had "fainted".

*Haunted Woods*

The sun was now setting in the woods, and Yellow gingerly observed her surroundings. When the sun started to set, the woods were filled with an autumn shade of orange light. It was comforting, but soon, it would be night, and then the woods would showcase how they got their name.

Yellow eased up closer to Red, and he took notice of this, and pulled her close to him to ease her fears.

After some time, they came upon Lance, who had also come to the woods, searching for Silver.

"Lance-senpai!" Yellow exclaimed, and she ran up to embrace Lance.

"Yellow!" Lance smiled and hugged her affectionately. Okay…maybe he wasn't _completely_ over Yellow yet.

Red watched as the two hugged. He couldn't be mad at Yellow…after all, he hadn't even officially gone on a single date with her. She was just being friendly was all.

"You gotta make your move." A voice said from Red's side. Bewildered red eyes turned to meet sincere green ones.

"Come on Red," Green purred, almost seductively. "Don't wind up doing something you regret like all the previous lovebirds did. Or…well…don't _not_ do something you might regret, like not making your move."

Red looked at the ground uncomfortably as he weighed the impact of Green's words. His voice was smooth…like the wind itself.

"Or…" Green whispered into his ear. ""If you need just a little bit more time…then help me vote out Lance…"

Red turned, puzzled, to Green, trying to consider what exactly Green had said. Vote Lance out? He couldn't do that. After all…Lance and Yellow were friends…but he couldn't stand to lose her to Lance. It was unbearable. Well…if Yellow did choose Lance over him…then he was certain he could beat Lance down. To his sides, he felt his hands curl up into lethal, little fists.

"Hey…" Green said, closing his hand over Red's fist. "Think about Yellow now."

Red thought and cringed. If Yellow truly loved Lance…then there wasn't a thing he could do. He couldn't bear the thought of doing anything that would make Yellow cry. His hands uncurled, and Green whispered his offer again, softly and comfortingly. This time, Red didn't need to think. He nodded his head "yes".

*Confessionals*

Lance: "Okay…sorry…but hey! It's not my fault! I see a cute lady in the woods, and of course I might get a bit friendly!"

Red: "I'm sorry Lance…"

Green: "Ahh…yes…it's all part of my diabolical plan. I'll recruit Red and Gold to help me take down Lance by playing on their insecure love lives. Then I can use this alliance to take down Misty. Stupid girl…trying to defy me. And after that, I'll simply dispose of Red…" *chuckles for a while, gradually transitioning into maniacal laughter*

Yellow: "Red and Lance are always so nice to me! But still…I have to say….Red is just…better in a way. I don't know. I'm sorry Lance. I hope we're still friends!"

*Back to the Game*

Now, Red looked on as Lance helped Yellow retrieve some berries off of some trees. It was sickening to watch as Lance fed her Oran berries as she sat on all fours like a Pokemon might.

"Pika! Pika!" Yellow yelped happily as she caught the berries in her mouth. After a while, Blue and Silver came in through the brushes, with Gold coming panting along.

"Huff…puff…" Gold wheezed. "Oh my Arceus…how much to you weigh Silvy?" This earned him a smack upside the head from "Silvy". Gold…never ask a lady her weight.

"Gold!" Blue scolded. "Don't ask a lady like Silver her weight! She's been trying so hard to lose a few pounds." She smiled mischievously as Silver blushed at the false statement.

Gold sat back and crumbled into a heap, as Lance took note of his new audience.

"Silvy!" He rushed up and gave "her" a light peck on the cheek, making her go ablaze. "You look absolutely ravishing as a Gardevoir." Lance purred. Silver blanched as Blue and Green tried to stifle their laughter.

Green walked over to Gold as Lance started mock-waltzing with the poor Gardevoir. He still couldn't get over how ridiculous Silver looked.

As he sat next to Gold, he noticed Gold's exhaustion was now replaced by fury towards Lance.

"I know right?" Green commented. "Hey Gold, how's about you join up with Red and me to take him down, eh? It'll be like a Bros' Pact. Gold smiled, and nodded his assent, then proceeded to "faint" from exhaustion.

Green sighed. _I work with total idiots_. Then he walked up next to Blue, who was watching Silver and Lance dance. Feeling cocky, he put his arm around her shoulder, much to her discomfort, but Green only smiled at her. As she tried to pull away, Green decided to follow Lance's example, and he pulled the girl into a slow dance of sorts. And despite the differences they may have had in the past, neither would admit it, but maybe they were both…enjoying themselves?

Noticing that they were the odd ones out, Red suavely walked up to Yellow and extended his hand. "May I?" The girl blushed and accepted his offer, and soon, the center of the Haunted Woods had turned into a ballroom-

-For about five minutes until an enraged Scyther came up and disturbed the peace. Blue and Yellow immediately freaked out, and Silver hid behind Lance. Meanwhile, Red had grabbed Yellow, and was frantically running to a safe spot. Green, also scared, pushed Blue on to Scyther and tried to make a run for it. But the Scyther skillfully dodged Blue, and jumped with the grace of an acrobat, landing right in front of Green, bearing its razor-like claws, its eyes showed a lust for blood…

*Hidden Spring*

"AAAAAHHHH!" A pained voice rang out through the forest, and the Murkrows scattered, flying away from the source of the noise. In the hidden spring's midst, N sat. His face, usually so stoic and devoid of emotion, was now smiling.

"Don't worry Scyther…I predict that eventually…Green will suffer the great pain he deserves."

*Night-time, Back at the campsite*

Oak smiled his signature smile as Surge brought the contestants back to the campsite.

"After observing everyone's behavior today…we have a clear winner! Yellow was by far the best at being a Pokemon, and is thus safe from elimination tonight! The rest of you have got you heads out on the chopping block."

Around the group, moans and whining could be heard, but Yellow smiled a smile full of golden pride, as Red high-fived her. Off to the side, Gold and Green were conversing, until Green pointed Lance out, who was trying to get close to Silver, and Gold just frowned. Green smiled as he saw his chipper teammate's face distort itself. All was going according to plan.

"What exactly is Green planning? Who will we see leaving us tonight? Find out all this, next time…on Poke…Special…Survivor!"

*After Surge Stopped Filming*

As the other campers got back to their feet, Oak pulled Gold aside to where they couldn't be overheard by anyone else.

"Gold!" Oak hissed. "What the hell are you doing? Did you forget our little deal? I'll give you a break for today…but starting next challenge, you gotta start working harder as a drama-maker. I don't care what kind of drama you choose…but you gotta do something…'kay? Understand?"

While the others celebrated another finished challenge, the golden-eyed boy just hung his head in shame, looking regretfully at his comrades, whom he would soon be forced to dispatch of.

**And that's a wrap! Who will be going home tonight? Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter in the reviews! I hope you enjoyed! **


	19. Survival of the Fittest

**Welcome back to PokeSpecial Survivor. I hope you guys have been enjoying the story up until now. Anyways...read and enjoy and please leave me your opinions in the reviews!**

*At the Top of the Waterfall*

Gold and Red both gazed quizzically at Green, who had just led them to the top of the island's waterfall. They stared as he felt around what appeared to be a solid rock wall, grumbling to himself. Finally, Green smiled with satisfaction, and grabbed the wall, moving a giant stone slab to the side, revealing his hidden cave behind the falls. Red and Gold both stared in bewilderment as Green beckoned for them to enter.

*Confessionals*

Red: "Yea…and I'm like 'what the heck?' I mean, seriously…how did Green even find the time to find this cave anyways?"

Gold: "But still! It was a pretty sick cave! Maybe Green's not so bad after all! But my main concern right now is worrying about how I'm going to sabotage these guys enough for Oak. I just can't do this to my friends! Well *smiles* actually…I think he said I can just try to stir up the drama. Maybe I can go for some romance with Silv?"

Green: "Pfft…idiots. The dumb are easily impressed…but Gold seems to have something important on his mind. I wonder if it's something that I can manipulate." *grins evilly*

*Back to the Game*

"Our first official meeting of the Bros' Pact will now come to order!" Green announced. "Now...we're all clear that Lance is the biggest threat right now, right?"

The other two nodded their agreement. Lance was going down.

*The Main Campsite*

In the main campsite, Blue, Silver, and Yellow were relaxing in the cool of the evening. Blue was obviously leading the conversation, as Yellow listened politely, throwing in her opinion occasionally, and Silver squirmed around uncomfortably…the topic at hand was not one he enjoyed talking about.

"So Silvy-chan," Blue smiled mischievously, trying to get her "sister" involved in the topic. "Which boy on the island do you think is the cutest?"

"Blue nee-san…" Silver whined, "please no…"

"Oh come on Silvy," Blue teased, playfully flipping Silver's short skirt up, eliciting a cute shriek from him. "There's gotta be one boy that really sticks out to you above the rest of them."

Yellow giggled happily, glad Blue had stopped hammering her with questions about Red. Maybe Blue was a bit annoying at times, but she was a nice friend to have. Silver too.

"You two sure have a close sisterly bond," Yellow commented with a smile. "It must be nice to have a sister…" She thought aloud, dreamily.

"It sure is!" Blue burst out. "Silvy's just the cutest thing ever. Aren't you Silv?" She smiled as she ruffled Silver's long, red hair.

"Let me tell you Yellow…I remember when Silver was just two years old-"

"Blue! No!" Silver protested, not wanting Yellow to hear about every embarrassing little thing he had done in his life. But Blue kept right at it. Yellow was too polite to burst out laughing like Blue did from time to time, but there were a few giggles she couldn't quite stifle, and Silver's face flushed a familiar shade of crimson.

"Hey ladies!" A familiar voice called out from a distance. Silver looked up to see Gold, the single person he wanted to see least at the moment. The next thing the poor redhead knew, Gold was on top of him, smothering him with a powerful kiss, much to Blue and Yellow's delight.

*Confessionals*

Silver: *retches* "WHAT WAS HE THINKING? *cries* Will I ever just be one of the boys?"

Blue: *smiles* "This was just too rich. Oh my Arceus…Silver is never hearing the end of this one." *looks for her notebook in her bag, but can't seem to find it, after a few seconds of searching, she realizes she doesn't have it, and her face whitens.* "Hey! Who stole my shipping's notebook? Damn…whoever did this is gonna have Hell to pay…"

Gold: *tosses Blue's notebook in between his hands, then cries* "I'm so sorry Blue…I'm sorry everyone, especially for you, Silver…but hey, I got a job to do…and…and…'scuse me." *runs out of confessional, crying*

*At the Bonfire*

Again, the remaining campers were assembled at the bonfire in the symbolic ceremony of life and death on the island. Lance was sitting in between Yellow and Silver, a smile on his face, while Red and Gold looked on from a distance in annoyance. Blue sat a little to the side, giving Silver a knowing look, while Green just set his head back, enjoying the tension. Misty sat next to Green, a stoic expression on her face, only taking a brief moment to glare at the brunette boy who just gave her a cocky smirk.

"You know…" Oak said, taking a sip of coffee. "I've gotta say…now that we've come down to the merge…I want to congratulate each and every one of you for giving this show your all. You should all feel proud to have made it this far."

As he finished his sentence, a flicker of smiles spread out over the contestants.

"But…in the end, one of you will be leaving tonight…and another some other time…and again…and again." With this, the smiles all faded.

"Well now then, Blue, Silver, Yellow, you guys are safe." Oak said, tossing them their marshmallows.

"Red, Misty, Gold," You're good to go. The three smiled triumphantly at each other. Lance and Green then surveyed their surroundings, realizing that they were the only two left, and Lance's smile faltered, while Green's face became more serious.

"Green," Oak called out, and Lance hung his head in dismay.

"Ha! In your face!" Gold cried out, getting everyone's attention. "That's what you get for being too handsome pretty-boy!" He then extended his hand to Green, expecting a high-five, only to get a weird look. He looked around to see everyone else also giving him strange looks, and he face-palmed himself.

*Confessionals*

Gold: *face-palms* "Why did I say that? I am so stupid sometimes."

Lance: "Well…*smiles* I guess what Gold says was right. I was just too handsome for my own good…whatever that means."

*At the Docks*

"Hey…" Lance called out from the catapult bowl. "Wait Oak! Can I just have some time to say my final words?"

"Let me think about that." Oak said, while drawing back the rope. "Nope." He announced, as he let go.

"AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!" Lance flew straight over the clouds, and off the island. Red turned to his side, to see Yellow watching Lance's flight with a forlorn look on her face. He began to approach her, until Green held him back, whispering "not yet" to his comrade.

Oak turned to Surge with the camera. "Tonight just goes to show, even the strongest, and hottest, campers, are not immune from anything! What twists and turns will we come across next time? Find out right here, next time on Poke…Special…Survivor!"

**Hey...I don't know if anyone noticed, but I've been dividing the story up into story arcs, so to speak. The first one being Frantic, then Mangaquest vs Preciousmetal, and now starts the Specialshipping arc. Which leaves me with the question...should the final arc be Oldrival, Chosen, or maybe another Preciousmetal? Or maybe something else altogether.**


	20. An Inconvenient Truth or Dare

**Whoo! 20****th**** chapter! Dang! Thanks to everyone who's been reading along the way! I love you guys! Anyways…we're down to the top 7…let's see who's out next! Hope you enjoy!**

**PS: And here's to TigerSneak1, for helping me plan out so much of this through PMS and reviews. I just really wanted to thank you for giving me so many suggestions and your support throughout the way!  
**

*At the Filming Headquarters*

Surge and Oak were busy playing poker at their table; Oak furrowed his brow seeing as to how Surge was totally owning him. Looking up, Oak could see a smile flicker across Surge's face and he examined his cards closely again. Then, there came a soft series of taps at the door.

"Wally! Get the door!" Surge called out, and the green-haired boy tripped on over to the doorway.

"Who is it?" He called out, only to have the door swing open, crushing him against the wall with great force. Surge and Oak turned their attention away from the cards to see two tall, shadowy figures in the doorway.

"Kyo, Professor Oak Sir, and Anzu, reporting for duty!" The older one reported, stepping into the doorway, taking out a few paper folders from somewhere in his ninja garb. He was interrupted by Lt. Surge, running up to give him an overwhelming bear-hug.

"Koga!" Surge cried out. "It's been a long time!" Koga was now struggling to breathe, glaring down at his daughter, who seemed to be enjoying her father's embarrassment.

"Let…me…go…Matis…" Koga choked.

With that, the bigger, blonde man let him fall to the floor to repair his broken lungs, as Oak took the folders from Janine.

"You could have brought this a bit sooner you know?" Oak reprimanded the duo, and they hung their heads in shame. Oak's eyes though, began to sparkle as h looked through the folders. "Yes…yes…this should be very interesting indeed…"

*At the Main Campsite*

Gold came out of the boys' cabin looking rather guilty about something. Shortly after, he was followed by an angry looking Green and Red.

"Red!" Green protested. "For the last time, I did not steal your letter for Yellow. I don't know how it ended up in my bunk!"

Red only turned a cold shoulder to Green, and Gold looked at Green continuing to tell Red he was innocent, Red not hearing any of it, and it broke Gold's heart deep down to see what he had caused. It was him…earlier that morning while the others were asleep…he was the one who had stolen Red's love letter and placed it in Green's bunk. _Well…I promised Oak after all, right? _But there was no time for guilt, the three boys had just noticed a…a…coliseum?

"Whoa…" all three of them said in unison, as they noticed Wally and Surge were just about finished with adding a few small finishing touches to the structure in front of them. From the corner of Gold's eye, he could see the girls had just come out of their cabin, and were also staring on in complete, utter awe.

"Welcome!" Oak announced, from atop the coliseum. "Welcome to the Coliseum of Emotionally Scarring and Eternally Unbearable Shame!" The others cringed at the name. Whatever this thing was, it sure didn't sound like fun.

*Inside the Coliseum of Emotionally Scar-(you know what? Screw this!)

"Today's challenge!" Oak announced, "Is one of embarrassment and utter humility. You guys will be competing in a death match of truth or dare. Here's how it works! Wally!"

And Wally came out pushing the same wheel from a few challenges back, but this time, instead of envelopes, each one of the different sections had a camper's photo taped on instead.

"Let's go over the rules, shall we?" Oak said. "First off, Wally is going to spin that wheel! Whomever it lands on will have the option of selecting either "truth" or "dare". If they select truth, I'll read out one fact about one of your campmates that they probably don't want anyone to know. You have to guess this right, or else you're out! You can also choose dare, but I don't suggest this either, because then, we'll spin again, and the person who we spin will get to give you a dare! If you decline, or fail to complete the dare, then you're out! Now then, let's get started!"

The first spin ended up landing on Yellow, who picked truth.

"Yellow, which one of your fellow campers has wet the bed four times within his or her stay here at camp?"

While Yellow was totally weirded out by the question, a lot of her fellow campers were either laughing, looking around to see who it was, and one particular golden-eyed person had just started sweating bullets.

"Umm…Gold?" Yellow squeaked, shyly.

"Very good!" Oak beamed, "everyone now has the right to call Gold a bed-wetter!"

Gold protested. "Wait! Oak! This isn't right! How did you know that?"

Oak just smiled evilly at the group. "Oh," he smirked, receiving a file from Koga, who jumped from the shadows, "I have my ways…"

2nd spin: Silver, dare. The dare would come from Gold.

Silver's face flushed (again) as Blue gave her little "sister" a nudge and a wink.

Gold looked so combated. He didn't want to give Silver a really mean dare, but a look from Oak reminded him of their little agreement that he would try to stir up some drama.

"I dare Silver to dress in a full out maid's costume. And she has to call all of the guys 'Master' in further addition."

Silver looked mortified, as Janine and Wally slowly dragged him out of his seat to get him dressed. As he headed on his way, Green wolf-whistled at him.

*Confessionals*

Gold: "Okay, look! I really didn't want to give Silver such humiliating dare! I couldn't do that to her! But…the way Oak was looking at me…I have to honor the deal I made with him."

Silver: *feels his short skirt in disbelief, then starts weeping* "Why? Why me?"

Blue: "Ohohohoho…he just can't escape the wonderful embrace of ribbons and lace now, can he? Yes…and just when I was starting to run out of ideas for how to cross-dress him. Cosplaying never occurred to me! Oh…when we get back home…_her_ life is going to _suck_!"

Yellow: "Gee…poor Silvy. Well, I can't imagine though if a guy got a dare like that. He'd probably never be able to show his face ever again."

*Back to the Game*

Silver took his seat, traumatized, and Gold leaned over next to him and put his arm around his shoulder teasingly, playing with his bra straps. Blue looked warily at Gold, not sure if she was okay with this.

3rd spin: Green, dare. The dare would come from Blue.

Blue smiled evilly, as she said, "I dare Green to wrestle with Janine's Arbok and last for at least a minute."

*Fifty-nine Seconds Later*

"And game!" Oak announced, as Green was pinned face-flat into the ground, gasping for air and for his mommy. "Arbok has defeated Green!"

After some rough tousling, Janine finally managed to get Arbok to stop chewing on Green, and once he was free, he ran desperately back to the bleachers, taking a seat next to Misty. Misty merely stuck her pink tongue out at Green, and Green responded with a challenging smile, ticking her off and setting her up to start strangling him on her own.

*Confessionals*

Misty: "Yea…I didn't forget what Green said last time. It's on!"

Green: "Pfft…Misty thinks I'm so scared of her, when she's the one who should be scared. Watch out girl, 'cuz Green's about to hit you where it hurts!"

*Back to the Game*

The next few truths and dares just seemed to whiz on by. Red got ousted next when he refused to lick Green's shoes clean. Yellow got her next question right about which boy had been rejected by 12 girls in one day, Gold, and by now, Gold really was not a big fan of Yellow. Gold back at Yellow, though by reminding the crowd that Red had 19 girls confess to him last year, along with 7 steady relationships. Meanwhile, Blue managed to score most truth questions, sticking to truth all the while. Silver answered his next question correctly about which girl had secretly been crushing on "Master" Red all season, only to chicken out of having to strip to his bra and panties, much to Gold's disappointment. Gold also was subject to more dares, such as taking a bath in Janine's Muk. Misty had her own bad luck, being forced to kiss Green's sock in a puppet show, and drink powdered fruit punch from the toilet. And shortly after, Yellow lost her opportunity for immunity when she chose not to let Green French kiss her, leaving Gold, Blue, and Misty in the top three for the challenge.

Gold watched with anxiety as the wheel selected Misty to give him a dare. "I dare Gold to go out in the woods and steal a Pokemon Egg."

*The Haunted Woods*

Out in the woods, Gold looked around nervously as he crept closer to the Teddiursa Egg on the nest just a few yards ahead. Being careful not to make any noise, he calculated every step to make sure that he made no noise at all. Everyone knew that nothing was worse than an enraged Mother Ursaring. From a distance, the other six were watching him make his ginger steps, until green, feeling mischievous, saw a long, dry branch on the ground a few feet to his side. Walking over, he made sure that Gold was just about to grab the egg, and he stomped on the branch, making a loud cracking sound. One could see Gold's skin lose color as he heard the sound of his doom, an Ursaring's roar…

Walking back to camp, Green and Red were carrying Gold, while the girls walked on some distance ahead. Feeling bored, Yellow pulled out from her pocket a makeshift love letter that Red had passed to her in the middle of the challenge. She hadn't had a chance to read it yet, so she was looking forward to this moment, but Misty took notice of what Yellow had in her hands, and recognized Red's handwriting.

"What's that short stuff?" She asked, pulling the note from Yellow's hands, shoving her to the ground.

Seeing that it was indeed a love note, Misty's rage boiled over, and she picked Yellow up by her hair, and grabbed her arm with a crushing grip, and whispered murderous words into the poor, little blonde's ear.

"Listen, Yellow," she seethed, and Yellow's eyes started tearing up from the pain. "Red is my man, and my man alone. Back off and let me take him, because we'll both *and she tightening her grip for emphasis* be so much happier that way."

Yellow nodded and Misty threw her back to the ground again, storming off. After some time, the boys came around, and Green overheard Yellow off to the side of the road crying. Realizing what had happened, he suggested to Red that they cut through the bushes as a shortcut. Going through the brush, Green made sure to steer Red into the direction where Yellow was, and when Red saw Yellow alone, crying into her arms, he forgot about Gold and dropped him, running up to comfort his little angel.

"Yellow!" He exclaimed, rushing over to comfort her. When the girl looked up to see Red, she could only think about how much it was going to hurt if Misty ever did take him away from her, and the floodgates opened again. "Who did this to you?" And crimson eyes looked with worry and concern into anguished yellow eyes. Fearing Misty's wrath however, Yellow said nothing, and just asked Red if he would walk with her back to camp. The boy pulled her up gently and let her cry into his chest for a while, but looking up, he saw Misty tearing up the love note he'd given to Yellow earlier that day, and that's when everything finally made sense to him.

But a few feet back, Green was kicking an unconscious Gold to wake him up.

"Hey, Gold?" Green said, with feigned sympathy. "You okay there?"

"Is that you Mommy?" Gold asked, not being able to see clearly yet. And he jumped up to give Green a hug and a wet kiss on the cheek, which he tried to fight off.

"It's me, Green, you moron," Green sputtered, trying to wipe off Gold's kiss. "Hey, Gold," Green said, smiling. "You see Red and Yellow right in front of us?"

Gold looked up to see Red and Yellow hugging, with the girl crying into Red's chest as he tried to speak his comforts to her while stroking her hair. Seeing this brought back the painful memory of what he'd done to the couple earlier that day.

Green continued, seeing the look of guilt light in on Gold's face. "You did that, didn't you?" And suddenly, Gold looked up, as if frightened by the accusation, but as if being played as a puppet, he shook his head "yes", and he started crying into Green's chest.

"Hey! Hey!" Green yelled, as Gold blew his nose into Green's shirt. "Don't worry man, it's okay. Just tell me how and why it all happened."

"Well," Gold began…

*Confessionals*

Red: "Whoa…this is just spinning all around in my head right now. I can't believe it! Misty's been after Yellow this entire time, hasn't she? How come I never noticed before?"

Yellow: "Red…you've finally learned the truth, huh? Well then, show me that our love is for real, and take Misty down for me…"

Misty: "Hmm…victory is close now. But Yellow's too weak to stand up for herself, so I won't have to waste today voting her off. For now, the priority is to get rid of Green."

Gold: *sigh* "Wow…I guess Green really is a friend after all. I can't believe I just fessed up to him…but I did, and that's that. Well…it's nice to know that he's okay with what I'm doing. More than okay, actually…he seemed really happy when I told him about my deal with Oak. It was also really cool of Oak to let me have another chance to score with Silver…but now…Blue's kinda getting in my way."

Green: "Pfft…I knew it was Gold all along. After all, it wasn't me…and I'm sure it wasn't Red. Anyways…Oak bringing Gold back to the competition immediately sparked my interest. Hmm…now what Gold said…this could be very useful…"

*Back to the Game*

Misty watched now as the wheel spun for who would get to give her a dare. The only person still left in the game was Blue, but anyone was allowed to give her a dare. The wheel slowed down after a while, and the person to give a dare was this time going to be Red. She smirked to herself, then turned to give Red an innocent, loving smile, to which Red gave her a smile back. Next to him, Yellow's eyes were dripping slowly as Red gave Misty one of those looks that just made her melt.

"I dare Misty…" Red said, with a mischievous smile on his face. "to make out with me for ten whole seconds in that one flowery meadow where the Combees live."

Misty was now on cloud nine. Was she going to have her first kiss with Red? She could barely contain her excitement and she shot off in the direction of the meadow. Meanwhile, the others just stared at Red, some in awe or shock, while Yellow's floodgates burst. Red just walked on, following Misty, motioning for the others to come along, with a confident smile on his face.

*The Combee Meadow*

Blue was now trying to console the distraught Yellow, who was crying waterfalls into Blue's shoulder.

The sun was setting on the island, and the sky was now a beautiful orange shade, and the clouds were colored a dreamy gray-purple color. Red's hands were crossed behind his back, and Misty stood, flaunting her body off like a prostitute, beckoning Red to her.

"Misty…" Red purred seductively. "There's something I wanted to tell you…" he said, pulling out his hands to wrap around the girl.

"Yes, Red?" Misty sighed amorously.

Then, Red made like he was going to kiss Misty, but instead, he brought his arms out front to push her back. At the same time, he spat out some sort of thick, golden substance onto her face. Well, the girl couldn't see anymore…and she stumbled back and lost her balance, tripping on a log, and tumbling down a slope in the meadow. Finally opening her eyes, she caught sight of Red, who said "stay away from my Yellow!"

Most of the others cheered and Yellow ran up to Red, purely ecstatic, and the two shared a hug, and feeling brave, Red gave the girl a light peck on the mouth. Yellow blushed and looked at Red strangely for a while, but she then enthusiastically started attacking Red's mouth with her own.

Misty finally managed to struggle up to her feet, and she shouted, "Red! You just made _such _a huge mistake! You're going to regret this."

Red only smiled and yelled back, "You just wait and see." He then put his arm around Yellow's shoulder and started walking her back to camp. The others just wondered what Red's statement meant, and then Green noticed a faint buzzing sound.

"Mayday! Run for it!" Green screamed, and the others turned to see a huge swarm of Combee and Vespiquen gathering. Although the others were lucky enough to make it, Misty was too late, and for some reason, the Combee seemed to be quite after her specifically.

*Back at Camp*

Yellow finally decided to ask about the sticky substance on Red's hands.

"Red?" She asked. "What's this stuff on your hands?"

Red only smiled and licked it off. "Oh…nothing…just some Combee honey…

Oak smiled, then turned to face the camera. "Who will we hurl tonight? Will Misty get her revenge? Find out when we return! Right here on Poke…Special…Survivor!"

**And that's a wrap! So…like I've stated earlier, I've come up with who's in the top 4. So if anyone wants, just ask me through PMs…especially 'cuz I have literally nothing planned out for that point yet.**


	21. We are the Champions for Now

**And it's time to so who will be hurled, and who will survive and be there for more embarrassment and torture in the future! I hope you guys enjoy!**

*In Green's Cave*

"But Red!" Gold protested, "Come on! We're buds. Help me vote out Blue! She's keeping me from making a move on my girl!"

"Dude!" Red said, punching Gold lightly. "Come on man! Think of my situation for a moment! Misty's screwing with Yellow and me, and at least Blue's not _completely evil_."

"Hey! Break it up!" Green said, as he entered the cave. "Look, I'm glad you two both have got the basic idea down."

Red and Gold looked quizzically at each other, neither of them understanding what Green had said.

"What are you talking about?" They both asked simultaneously.

Green sighed, and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Sometimes, his allies were such idiots.

"Look, there are three of us guys, and four, count 'em, four girls on this island." Green enunciated the numbers, and stifled a smile, enjoying that neither of his teammates knew Silver's…secret.

"I know. Nice odds!" Gold exclaimed with a happy look on his face.

"No…bad odds!" Green scolded. "Look, you see how close Silver, Blue, and Yellow are getting. When girls get together…they become sisters. And then they'll team up to take down us guys...so we all gotta team up and take down Misty before she becomes too friendly with the others."

"I approve this message!" Red proclaimed. "Gold, you in?"

Feeling greatly self-conscious about the looks he was getting, Gold decided to go along with the others.

"Okay…I guess I'll vote Misty with you guys." The three all put their hands together, and thrust up. "Bros' Pact!" Green declared.

*Right Outside the Cave*

Unbeknownst to the boys, before the meeting had been officially called, Blue had been journeying up the waterfall to see if she had left her Shippings Notebook in Green's Cave. But upon hearing the boys had been in the cave, she stayed outside to eavesdrop…and what she heard…well…Green sure was a manipulative little bastard…wasn't this the same way he orchestrated Ruby's elimination? Anyways…not sure of what to do just yet, the girl made off down the falls, just as the boys were coming out.

*Later, The Flower Meadows*

"Come on Silvy!" Blue whined, as she pushed a flower wreath down on a protesting Silver's head. "Yellow made it for you!"

Silver looked up and pouted at Blue, but his two companions just giggled. Silver's face flushed even deeper red, then he looked longingly out at the horizon where he could see Red, Green, and Gold tossing a football around, like guys...normal, regular guys who never wore panties or skirts like the ones he was wearing right now, which was billowing up in the strong winds. As Silver was trying to keep his skirt down, he looked up briefly to see Gold, giving him a friendly smile and a wink, sending chills down the poor redhead's spine.

Blue nudged Silver playfully. "Look, see Silvy, you're already the apple of Gold's eye. Yes…he's thinking naughty thoughts about you twenty-four-seven. Just make sure you don't have too much fun. You remember my lecture about the Pidgeys and the Combees, right?"

Yellow just smiled as she watched the two sisters bicker, and she thought about her own special boy. From her pocket, she pulled out another letter from Red, this time, with a poorly drawn sketch of the two of them together. She smiled, thinking maybe she could work with him on his artistry, and she looked up to watch Red taking his shirt off and rinsing the sweat off of his body. Whoa…was not expecting that. And then the field started spinning, and then…

Blue and Silver stopped their argument when they noticed Yellow had just passed out on the floor.

*Confessionals*

Yellow: "It was _so _sweet of Red to completely destroy Misty like that for my sake! I'm glad he can finally be true to himself, and not hide anything. And I'll love him back as much as he loves me. And now…I just hope we can stay on this island for as long as possible.

Red: "Yellow's just too cute. I couldn't stand to see the way Misty was treating her like-*swallows*. Anyways…I'm glad Green convinced Gold to vote Misty with us. He's a real great guy. I can't imagine what I'd do if I ever found out _he _was evil."

Blue: "I like Gold and all…but all I can say is he'd better not think about hurting my little Silvy! He's so minced barbecue meat if he ever does anything to break Silver's fragile heart. That's the problem with most guys…they're just acting nice. Which leaves to wonder…how exactly do I feel about Green? I mean…I'm not sure I can trust him…but still…"

Green: "Pfft…It's almost sad to see who's made it this far: the jockstrap without any brains, the failure womanizer, the cross-dressing wimp, the tree hugging pushover, the bipolar mermaid, and then there's Blue. This is going to be too easy. Especially with these *pulls out tape recorder* Hehehe…check it out. I got Gold and Red's "confessions" right here. I just wanted to wait 'til Misty was out of the picture."

*Night-time, At the Bonfire*

Again, the campers were ready to figure out who was leaving and who was staying at the sacred ritual of life, death, and marshmallows. The six campers looked around, wondering where Misty was. A few moments later, Surge came, carrying a nearly unrecognizable bundle of red hives and medication. Blue, Gold, Silver, and Green merely stared in horror, as Red and Yellow only gave each other a sly look, as Surge tossed Misty onto a tree stump, landing straight on her face. Misty tried to protest, but her swollen tongue made it impossible for her to speak.

"Right!" Oak said, "So your votes have all been cast in…so let's see now who's leaving the island!"

"It's not going to be Green!" Oak called out. "Or Red, or Yellow; and Silver, Gold, you're both safe."

And with that, it was down to the bottom 2, Blue and Misty. Smiling, Oak called out the final name of the evening: "Blue." Misty's eyes watered up when she noticed Red giving Yellow a triumphant kiss, and Green and Gold fist-bumping.

"Hurl of Shame…that away!" Oak proclaimed happily, pointing Misty to the docks.

*At the Docks*

Misty was now taking her turn on the catapult, and tried to speak, albeit with great difficulty. (in and understandable way, this is what she said) "Fine! I'm going! Farewell and good riddance PokeSpecial Survivor! But I swear…you'll regret this! Especially you guys: Red and Yellow!"

"Uh-huh," Oak said, "words of wisdom from a failed fangirl…well…if that's all…goodbye Misty! We'll miss you…wait…no we won't!" And he signaled for Surge and Wally to let go of the rope.

"WWWWHHHHHHOOOOOO-OOOOOOOAAAAAA!"

"And with that!" Oak proclaimed, "There is one less great evil on the island! We're down to half of our cast remaining! Tune in next time to see who else will love, who else will lose, and who else will succeed, right here on Poke…Special…Survivor!"

**And we're down to the top 6! Hard to believe that the cast is just now getting whittled down to half-size, eh? Well…I have Gold, Silver, Red, Yellow, Blue, and Green left…a couple's challenge perhaps? I could see so much mayhem…**** Anyways…I hope you guys all enjoyed!**


	22. Crouching Red, Hidden Green

**And here we are with the final 6! Hope everyone enjoys! And hey…currently, I've been getting a few requests for both preciousmetal and for mangaquest. The numbers are pretty close. Just letting everyone know, I'm still making up my mind on that...but would a three-way, mutual Johto friendship be good?  
**

*Early Morning*

"Blue-neesan!" Silver cried to his older sister, waking her up. She turned to see what in Arceus's name was upsetting the usually stoic Silver at such an early hour. "Please! I'm sorry I snuck a pair of boys' trunks to the island with me…but I couldn't bear wearing panties the entire time! Please! Give them back! I promise I'll do anything!"

Blue didn't fully understand what was happening, but Silver seemed to be submitting himself entirely to her mercy.

"Okay Silvy," Blue said soothingly, yet mockingly, "Your trunks? Well…I hid them, but I haven't done anything to them…yet. I'll be nice and forgive you for sneaking them past me, and I might just give them back, but you have to promise to be a good girl and do everything I say alright?"

The redhead just nodded, not wanting to think about what he'd have to go through for the day.

"Okay…first off, we gotta work together to take down Green alright? I don't know yet…but I still think there's something about that man that just screams out dishonesty-"

"Hey," a soft voice called out, shocking both Silver and Blue, "what was all the ruckus about?"

The two "sisters" turned to face Yellow, who had woken up, and was rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"No-nothing!" Silver cried. "You-you're having a dream!"

*The Main Campsite*

The boys came out of their cabin, and Red and Green seemed to be arguing about something.

"Red! Dude! I thought we agreed that I didn't steal your love letters! Why'd you friggin' steal my star piece? You even know how much those things are worth?"

"I didn't take it Green!" Red insisted. "You sure you didn't just misplace it?"

As the two boys continued arguing, the girls arrived, thus the six campers were assembled in the main campsite, Blue and Silver looking suspiciously at Green. In the distance, Oak, Surge, and Wally were walking back to the campsite.

"Welcome to the Trial by Love Challenge!" Oak called out to the campers. "First thing's first, we have a very special day ahead of us today! 'Cuz today, you guys are in for a little treat! You're going to be broken up into 3 teams of two. At the end, both members of the winning team win invincibility. And the teams are…Red and Yellow, Blue and Green, and Gold and Silver!"

Red and Yellow gave each other a loving smile, while Green extended his arm out to Blue, who merely turned her shoulder to him. To the side, Silver looked around for Gold, who quickly popped up behind him embracing him.

"Well then…" Oak started. "Meet me at the Haunted Woods in ten! Your challenge today will be one that shows your ability to find strength and comfort in your partner."

*Haunted Woods*

In the middle of the Haunted Woods was a giant pathway where night was eternal and the sunlight never shone. Zubats and ghost-Pokemon filled the forest path tormenting those who were unlucky enough to fall victim to the confusing labyrinth in the trees; at the entrance to the woods stood Oak, Surge, and the rest of the campers.

"Alright!" Oak said…"the deepest area of the Haunted Woods…there's terror enough in here to make even Surge wet himself. No mere mortal could ever conquer the nightmares held in here alone…which is why you guys get to go in with your partner! You'll have to find strength by being with your partner and conquer the gruesome fears locked away in these woods. Now…to demonstrate just exactly how terrifying the woods can be…I sent Wally in an hour ago, and I have a tape recorder planted on him…let's see how he's doing!"

With that, Surge brought out the transmitter, and hit play.

"O-o-o-oak? C-c-can you hear me? Whe-when can I come out of these woods? I-it's scary here. *Haunter cackles in the distance* Wha-what was that? I can fee-AAAUUUGGGHHH! MOMMY!"

The others just stared onto Surge with horror as Oak stifled his laughs. "Hmph…yes well…uh…I suppose we should go and help Wally." Oak said, signaling Surge to go get something. "Well…so we're going to give you guys these sweet little tracking devices." Oak said, as Surge came back with what looked like small silver bracelets, and he fitted them onto the campers' wrists. "These things will let us know where you guys are," Oak continued, "and they also detect noise. If at any point, we hear your scream through this, and decide it's too loud, then you lose. Your partner can still continue to try to win immunity for the both of you though. Well…good luck!" Oak finished.

With that, the six were left on their own, watching as Oak and Surge got back into their ATV and sped off.

"Well…" Blue suggested, "Maybe it'd be best if we all went together…I mean, Oak didn't say _not_ to, right?" Everyone immediately seconded her idea, even Green, and with that, they started walking off into the Haunted Woods.

*Confessionals*

Green: "Haunted Woods, eh? Well…it seems to me like this would be the spot Oak would hide the immunity idol…better keep a lookout…and also…looks like it's time to start working on Red and Yellow…"

Blue: "I figure…if we all stick together, it'll give me a better chance to scout Green and see exactly what goes on in that diabolical little head of his…"

*Back to the Game*

"Hey Red…" Green said, pulling the boy aside, and signaling to the others to wait while he and Red talked in private. Pulling out the tape recorder, Green flashed a cocky smirk. "I wanted to show you something…"

*One Minute Later*

Red looked on in anger at the recording of him confessing his "love" for Blue. By now, Green had edited it perfectly to make it seem completely natural. As the recording finished playing, Green just smiled as Red looked at him with eyes filled with murder.

With that, Red thought no more, and he simply clutched Green's neck, bringing back a lethal fist.

"Hey…now…" Green said, straining to make the words come out. "You shouldn't hurt me…after all…you wouldn't want Yellow to know about this would you?" With that, Red stopped to consider for a moment…_damn…Green planned this…he knows that I can't hurt him or else he'll show Yellow…but damn do I want to hurt that little son of a-_

"Red?" Yellow called out, coming through the thick brush. "Oh, hi Red, Green. Are you guys ready to go?" Yellow asked. And Red stared for a while into her golden, innocent eyes, and realized he couldn't risk hurting her by letting Green show her the recording, so he only let go of the boy, who was by now almost blacking out, and he gave Yellow a smile, and the three were on their way.

*Confessionals*

Green: *Maniacal laughter* "Yessiree! I got Red right where I need him! And by the time I'm through today, you just wait and see if Red and Yellow aren't mortal enemies!"

Red: "Green…when I get my hands on that tape and _destroy _it…just you wait buddy…your days on this island are numbered…"

Yellow: "Red was acting kinda weird…he hasn't been as sweet as usual…I wonder why? Why can't he enjoy our time together now that Misty is finally gone?"

*Back to the Game*

After a while, the trees parted, and the campers came upon a clearing with a clear river running through. Without a word, everyone understood that it was now time to take a rest, and they all took seats in the damp mud, wondering what to do next.

Before Silver took his seat, Gold made a big show of taking off his shirt and spreading it on the ground for Silver. Silver uneasily took the spot as Gold eased up on him and put his arm around the poor boy. Blue smiled coyly at her little brother's discomfort, then turned her attention to Red and Yellow. The two of them were playing in the cold water, splashing each other playfully. But from the distance, Blue could see Red's smile faltering every time Green turned to look at him. Green was standing under a great oak tree, with his arms crossed in front of him. If there was anyone she wanted to collaborate with less, it was Green…but well…if she had to, then maybe he wasn't so bad…but all the same, that didn't mean she trusted him.

"So now what?" Green asked, easing up from behind Blue. _Wha-? When did he move?_

"Um…well…" Blue said uneasily. "I suppose since we are a team, we should try and spook out some of the other campers…umm…"

As the two started strategizing, everyone took note that suddenly, they heard a tree falling in the distance.

"What was that?" Yellow asked, almost in a whining tone. The sound of footsteps approaching grew slowly louder and louder until…they suddenly stopped. But the six campers were now on their edge, and their hearts stopped beating temporarily in anticipation of what would come out of the woods.

Out from the bushes just behind Red and Yellow jumped a shadow. As it came into the light, its features became visible to all. On its face was a bloodstained hockey mask, topped with a wild mop of blonde hair, and it wore no shirt, showing off its muscular build, just pants and…an apron? The apron, once white was now painted in many spots a dark shade of red suggesting bloodshed. But the most terrifying feature was the man's chainsaw. In his hand, he carried a fearsome chainsaw, now buzzing away noisily, and striking terror into everyone's hearts.

Immediately, five of the campers made a run for it, but Yellow was not quite so lucky, and she fell down while she tried to get to her feet.

"Red!" She screamed, and the boy turned to watch as the girl looked at him with pleading eyes. "Don't leave me!"

The boy turned to go back for Yellow, but he felt something grab his shoulder, making him scream in utter horror. A buzzing sound then let Red know that he had lost the challenge. But to his side was no monster…well…not exactly…just Green, smiling his ever-cocky smile.

"Red…you wouldn't want me to show Yellow how you've cheated on her, would you?" The boy said mockingly. Then, deepening his voice, he commanded, "leave her."

Turning back to give Yellow one last look, he mouthed his apology, but obeyed Green, leaving Yellow at the hands of the psychotic fiend. As they ran away, Red felt the urge to go back, but Green continuously told him otherwise. After the five had run a few more steps, Red cringed to hear Yellow's screams.

*A Half-hour Later*

After a bit more walking, Blue turned to look at Green's smug face. Not being able to stand any more tension, she confronted him.

"What was that about back there?" She whispered to the brunette, so only they could hear.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Green snidely retorted.

"Damn it Green…you and I both know damn well you did something to Red. Look at him! He's like a zombie! And that's because he left Yellow behind! Now then…I know you had something to do with that!" Blue hissed, but Green merely turned and looked the other way.

As the troupe of five continued to trudge forward, Silver had finally given up on getting Gold to leave him alone…he wasn't getting the message. _Well…it's nice to have someone to walk with in these scary woods…_ Turning to see Green and Blue, he thought to himself about how it would take a miracle to get them to scream before he did.

Then, looking around, everyone noticed that they were one head short.

"Where's Red run off to?" Green asked, with just the slightest hint of concern in his voice. The others looked around uncertainly, until the noticed a gaseous cloud descending in front of them.

"Gastly!" Silver winced as the Pokemon's gaseous form started to solidify. Then, from behind them-

"Boo!" Red screamed out, causing Silver to shriek in horror and jump into Gold's arms.

"Red!" Blue yelled into the boy's ears. "That wasn't funny!"

"So…you managed to get the Pokemon here to obey you?" Green asked with amazement, feeling Gastly's gas. Red turned to him, not saying a word…obviously, his intent was to have Green eliminated. Then, another noise a rustling leaves resonated through the branches.

"Okay Red," Green said, "cut it out…you're not gonna get me to scream."

"Uh…this one's not me." Red said, his face turning white. And it wasn't. This time, it was Scyther who flew through the air, targeting Green specifically.

"AAAAIIIIIIIEEEEE!" Green shrieked as the bug Pokemon landed on him. In the ensuing chaos, all five of the Dexholders ran their own ways, with Green sprinting for his life, Scyther close at his heels.

*Deeper Haunted Woods*

After a while, Gold and Silver stopped their running upon arriving in a glade deep within the innermost parts of the forest.

"Don't worry Silvy!" Gold proclaimed, puffing out his chest and flexing his, virtually nonexistent, muscles. "You have your brave knight in shining armor to protect you!" Now, Gold was wrapping his arms around Silver's narrow waist, and breathing softly in Silver's ear.

"Hey! Hey!" Silver cried out as he felt Gold putting his hand up his skirt. "Wha-what kind of a girl do you think I am, anyways?" He cried out, his face going very red.

Gold just groaned inwardly…even after Oak had brought him back into the game, he still hadn't made much progress with Silver.

"Come on Silv…" Gold tried again, purring gently into the boy's ear. "Why can't you open up to me? I love you, and I think it's only fair that-"

"I have a boyfriend on this island already." Silver said, after some quick thought. Apparently, he hadn't considered how he was going to say those words, because he gagged afterwards. "I have a boyfriend…sorry Gold…I mean…you're *gag* a really sweet guy and all, but-"

"That's cool. Lucky guy. Who is it?" Gold asked abruptly. While he was simmering inside, he managed to keep somewhat of an air of calm about him.

After another quick moment of thought and recollection of his promise to Blue, he said, "Green…"

As Gold nearly threw a tantrum, Silver steering clear, neither of them noticed that behind the trees, meditating in the brush was a familiar-looking green-haired boy, with his eyes closed in thought and his hair bound back in a ponytail.

*Confessionals*

Gold: "So Silver has a boyfriend, huh? Well…I guess my efforts have all been totally pointless until now…but no! I must try harder! I shall not fail again! And most importantly…I gotta get rid of Green first!"

Silver: *gags* "Blue…you owe me so much for this…I swear…"

*Back to the Game*

After some running, Blue tripped upon a stump on the floor, and the girl felt her blood go cold as she heard the sound of crying nearby. But then, she realized that the crying sounded…non-aggressive, and she got up to investigate. After a few steps, she chanced upon Yellow, crying into her knees something about Red.

"Hey…Yellow? What happened?" Blue asked with care. Yellow turned her head to see Blue's caring face, and she continued to cry for a while into Blue's shoulder. And Blue never grudged it at her to stop. After a while, Yellow finally found it in herself to speak again.

"Red…why did he leave me? I thought we were…well…"

"Special?" Blue asked, with a slight smile. Yellow looked to see Blue's weak smile, but she also saw the warmth it held, and she felt just a bit better.

"Don't worry Yellow," Blue asserted. "Red's not the smartest boy here, but he's a good boy, trust me. I can guarantee you that it was Green who was messing with Red to get to you…trust me.

Yellow looked up, wanting to trust Blue, and finally brought herself to ease. _Dear Arceus…please let me know Red was being played, and that he still loves me…_

"Alright now," Blue said, taking Yellow to her comfortingly. "Gold and I are the only ones left in the game. And as long as I lose, we can all work together to vote out Green tonight, 'kay?"

Yellow nodded hopefully up at Blue, who then proceeded to let out an earsplitting howl into the air, losing her the game.

Through the trees came the same psychotic killer with the hook, but this time, in one of his hands was a megaphone.

"And it looks like we have a winner, Oak!" Surge called out. "Everyone…report back to the main campsite, 'cuz Gold and Silver have just won immunity!"

Surge then turned to face one of the hidden cameras.

"Has Green finally met his endgame? Will Red and Yellow get back together again? Find out all this and more when we come back to Poke…Special…Survivor!"

**I hope you enjoyed! Is Green getting ousted now? Looks like the odds of his survival are pretty slim. I'm sure this next elimination will get some views. :) **


	23. And then there were 5

**And let's cut straight to the action this time! I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Poke…Special…Survivor!**

*The Bonfire Ceremony*

"Okay," Oak said. "Well…I'm pretty sure all of you guys know how today's bonfire ceremony will turn out…but let's go on ahead anyways! First off, Gold and Silver have immunity for tonight."

"Yellow and Blue, you're safe," Oak called out, tossing each of them their marshmallows. One by one, they caught their candies, and shot sinister smiles at Green.

Green just smiled confidently, shooting Red a smug look, which he returned with a deathly glare.

"And the final marshmallow of the evening goes to…Red!" Oak called out. Red caught his marshmallow in his hand and fist pumped, giving Green a triumphant look. The brunette boy just laid back and flashed a bright smile.

"Yea…" he said smugly. "But I ain't goin' nowhere." With that, he pulled out a small wooden tiki idol, spinning it in his hands a few times, finally catching it.

The others just gasped in shock, and looked as Oak announced, "Nice! The hidden immunity idol! This means all votes against Green are now invalid. And since all five of you voted for Green, that leaves us with only one vote left that counts-"

"Red," Green said. "You've been eliminated. Sorry bud…you outlived your usefulness."

Red stood, thunderstruck, his mouth agape and his eyes widened. "What? For real?"

Oak just nodded, giving Red his trademark evil smile. "It's time for Red to take the Hurl of Shame!"

"WHAT!" Yellow exploded. "YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" After the others' ears recovered, they all started voicing their own complaints.

"Yea man!" Gold called out.

"This is total _bull_!" Blue added.

"You can't do this, Oak!" Silver protested.

From the corner of her eye, the blonde caught a certain brunette boy smiling deviously. And in that moment, all the rage she'd endured for the last few weeks boiled over.

"I'LL MURDER YOU GREEN!" She yelled as she lashed out for the boy. Green turned and saw a flying bolt charging at him, and before he could think of anything, he found himself being torn to shreds.

*At the Docks*

Surge carried Red over his shoulder to the catapult bowl, trudging his feet on the floor, because Yellow was desperately holding onto his legs. Finally, Surge got to the catapult, and kicked Yellow off his feet, and tossed Red into the bowl.

"Red!" Yellow cried out, getting back to her feet, and knocking Surge out of the way and into the water.

"Yellow…" Red responded sadly, then he heard Yellow crying, tears in her otherwise beautiful eyes, he reached out to stroke her hair in the way that always comforted her, but now, it did little to console the girl.

"Red! Why? Not now! Misty and Lance were finally gone!" The girl made out between tears.

The boy said nothing, but just gave Yellow one of his glowing smiles that turned her into jelly, and it was so sweet, she just had to smile back.

"That's the spirit…" Red said quietly, "now hey! Don't make my loss be for nothing! You gotta go on without me, and win! But more importantly, you gotta make sure Green gets what he deserves!"

Yellow nodded vigorously, taking heed every word of Red's final order.

"And you won't be alone, Yellow. No, you won't be alone. Because you got Blue, and Gold, and Silver to look out after you…right guys? I trust you guys you know!"

A few feet away, Blue and Silver nodded enthusiastically that they would be there for Yellow until Green sent them packing. Meanwhile, Gold swallowed upon hearing the word "trust", and he excused himself after his eyes started tearing up.

"Alright Oak!" Red announced, "I'm ready to leave!" The others turned to see Oak off to the side, blowing his nose into a tissue.

"So…so beautiful!" Oak cried. He cued Surge to let go of the rope.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!" Red cried out as he sailed into the sky.

"And then *sniff* there were five!" Oak stammered out. "Will we see more romance soon? *sniff* Who will Green send home next? *sniff* "And who will be victorious? Find out next time…on Poke…Special…Survivor!" As the camera shut off, Oak gave in, and started crying full out.

The five remaining campers looked on awkwardly as Surge led Oak back to their headquarters.

"Well…smell ya guys later!" Green announced, heading back to the camp. Afterwards, the other four headed on their own ways to attend to their own tasks for the night.

*Confessionals*

Silver: "Darn! Green survived! You know what this means? I'm not getting my trunks back today! *cries* Arceus…these panties are so uncomfortable…why couldn't Green lose?"

Blue: "Rrrr…stupid Green…smug little jerk is just prolonging his suffering I tell you. ..'cuz there's no way he can outlast Yellow, Silv, Gold, and me. Just you wait Green."

Yellow: "'Cuz I'm coming for you next! You f*cking little jackass."

*The Guys' Cabin*

Green had gone out on a hike that night, so Gold had the cabin to himself. Feeling flustered over the nights' events, he pulled out his bag, and started leafing through the contents.

"Green's starpiece." He paused as he took the fragile thing out of the bag.

"Red's love letters…" He pushed them to the side, not wanting to look at them, as they reminded him of his fallen ally.

"Silver's boxers." This time, he just looked angrily at the article, thinking of Silver's relationship with Green.

"Blue's Shippings…" By now, the guilt was overwhelming, and Gold wiped his tears on his sleeve, water-staining Blue's notebook. Suddenly, he felt the strong need to look at something else for a moment to distract himself. Even knowing it was wrong, he started looking through Blue's notebook, eventually stopping at a page that caught his interest…"Preciousmetalshipping". And as Gold started reading, his eyes widened…

_Preciousmetalshipping focuses on the romantic relationship between Silver and Gold. First off, I want to say how it's interesting to me how Silver could attract so many boys…especially when he himself-_

"Hey!" Green called out, entering the cabin. Gold looked up guiltily, realizing he still had the stolen items laid around the floor. Looking at Green's face, Gold could tell that Green wasn't happy, and his eyes lit up when he saw his starpiece.

"So you're the rat who's been stealing everyone's junk, eh?" Green accused, with a cocky lilt in his voice. "Such a nice…"trustworthy" boy…I never would have guessed…it sounds much more like something I would be proud of doing…"

Gold cringed upon hearing the detestable word: "trustworthy".

"Hmm…interesting…and I'm sure everyone else thinks it's me. Blue even confronted me about it as I was taking my walk. But you're really no better than I am, aren't you?"

Gold tried to protest, but in his mind, he realized there was some truth to Green's words. Was he sinking to Green's level of moral standards?

"Don't worry," Green said, taking his starpiece back, and getting back into bed. "I won't say a word to anyone…good night, Thief."

*Confessionals*

Gold: "Wha-what have I become? I've become that sneaky, underhanded, manipulative jackass Green! Silver or no Silver…I can't do this to my friends anymore!"

Green: "And the dominos fall…"

**And the plot thickens! Haha! Well…I bet you guys all thought Green was getting the boot tonight, eh? Lots of people were disappointed I bet! Well…he's not leaving so soon…be well aware of that! That'd just kill the fun now, wouldn't it?**


	24. The Aftermath II

**And here we are again with the second Aftermath! We've got Lance, Misty, and Red this time, so please enjoy the thoughts of five of our previous losers!**

Again, it was time for another long-awaited event in the Pokemon world. The lights were all ablaze in Saffron City tonight, where the second Poke-Special Aftermath was to be held.

"Welcome back to PokeSpecial Aftermath!" Sapphire announced into her microphone, setting the crowd into a frenzy of cheers. "I'm sure everyone here is happy to see that we've got three more of our beloved contestants with us tonight to talk about their feelings on the show."

"Fabulous night tonight! Everyone looks absolutely wonderful all dressed up for our little show." Ruby continued the girl's statement. "And with all three of our competitors hailing from the little region of Kanto, please, welcome without further ado…Lance, Misty, and Red!"

At that moment, Lance and Red hopped on from behind the stage into the spotlight. From behind came Winona, pushing a hive-covered Misty along in a wheelchair.

Sapphie turned to see Misty all bandaged up and oozing pus, and she signaled for the camera to pan away for a moment so she could throw up off-screen.

"Okay then," Ruby said, taking disgust at Sapphire's blowing chunks. "We see that our dear Lance has joined us tonight. Now then Lance, what were your best moments in the game?"

Lance cocked his head to the side in thought, then a smile flickered across his face. "Well…I suppose the thing I'll miss the most was flirting with all the hunnies on the show. Yea…I know, just like that imbecile Gold. Hey! I'm a slave to _lo-ove_. Silver and Yellow…I'll be rooting for both of you! All the way to the finals! You go girls!"

Ruby and Sapphire both clapped at Lance's short speech. "Now then, tell us-"

"Hold it!" Misty exclaimed. "I've got a few things to say first about Yellow! And also…a certain little boy who thinks he can just go around, fooling with every woman's heart that he lays his eyes on." Red shrank slightly under Misty's killer glare.

"Well…" Sapphire said, pulling one hand through her hair with thought. "I don't know Misty, I mean…honestly…it seems to me like you kinda got what you had coming to you."

"Yea…" Ruby added, "I mean…we all saw how badly you were mistreating Yellow…and Red obviously had no interest in you as anything more than a friend…why couldn't you just go with that?"

At this, Lance chuckled to himself. "You guys…you're lucky. Each of you have a partner who you know loves you. Neither of you are worried that you'll be deserted in the end. As for the rest of us? Well…romance is a cruel game to play."

Ruby and Sapphire blushed together at this.

"What? No way I would fall for a cavegirl."

"Uggh…prisses really are just annoying."

"Hey now," Lance said suavely, "I didn't mention any names."

"Thank you for your opinion…" Ruby said, "now then…onto Misty. Misty, who will you be rooting for to win?"

"No one! I deserved to win this stupid thing. And if it wasn't for a few stupid people, I'd still be in the game, annihilating all competition! I swear! I should have-"

Ruby pushed a small button on the podium in front of him. "Security…we have a lunatic on stage…please escort Miss Misty off the premises."

"Hey! Wait!" Misty protested as she was carried away. "I'm not done yet! I still got plenty to say! This isn't the last you'll see of me!" Were her last words before she was thrown out the door.

A few more seconds of awkward silence passed before Red decided to break the silence.

"So um…do I have to answer some questions too or uh…"

"Oh, yes…um…Red!" Ruby started, rifling through a stack of cards on his podium. "Um…well…we all know that you and Yellow had some _romance_ going on together on the show! Aww…romance, if there isn't anything sweeter than-"

"Oh shut up, prissy boy." Sapphire said. "No one wants to hear you going on about something stupid like love." As she said this, she was still reddening.

Ruby decided to ignore her, and he chose instead to continue asking Red some questions.

"So Red…how do feel towards Green for ousting you from the game?"

"Green!" Red yelled, hearing the boy's name. "Don't remind me of that jack-ass Green! It's his fault that Yellow and I were separated!"

Ruby and Sapphire were both taken aback by Red's sudden outburst, and exchanged a nervous glance at each other.

"That Green…well…all I can say is he'd better not mess with Yellow! Watch this! She's gonna go straight on and win this one! For the both of us!"

"Well…" Ruby thought aloud, with thought, "coming to think of it…Green did play a pretty major role in most of our eliminations. Sapphire and I have been viewing the tapes…"

Sapphire nodded her head, and tried to show a few clips of Green's biggest dick moves (well that sounds weird). "Let's see some of Green's most bad-ass moments now on the big screen."

*On the big screen*

A short clip played showing Professor Oak taking a shower. Surge walks up not knowing Oak is in there, and pulls away the shower curtain, exposing Oak's junk, which is censored out.

"Hang on!" Sapphire called out, "wrong clip!" Pushing a few more buttons, she got another clip playing, this one showing Red and Yellow engaging in a heavy make-out session. Another one played, showing some very embarrassing pictures of Silver being forcibly dressed by Blue, this one was well received by many fan girls in the audience, and also quite a few boys.

"Give me that!" Ruby snapped, taking the remote from Sapphire. After expertly pressing a few buttons, the clips started to play, starting with Green's trash-talk of Gold.

"Here…" Ruby began, "we can see Green planning to pick off his own teammates, one by one, while stirring up negative emotions between the team."

The clips continued through clips of Lyra and Crystal getting severely injured in their last moments on the island, along with Crystal's desperate attempt to warn her teammates.

"And here…" Sapphire said, "we have Red being ousted by Green's playing of the immunity idol."

From the back, Red gave out a grunt, showing he was not enjoying this. Ruby tried to fast-forward the tape, but when he stopped, he realized he had come to a very…touchy scene.

"I swear…that wasn't me!" Sapphire was still protesting even as Surge loaded her into the catapult. He and Wally both had to put her in a straitjacket to protect themselves from any major injuries.

"Sure," Red teased. "Come on Sapph…admit it! You love Ruby! Why are you so ashamed?"

"Yea…" Crystal added. "You two would make such a cute couple!"

Blue nodded and pulled out her Shippings Notebook. She then ripped out a few pages labeled "Franticshipping". She was about to hand it to Sapphire when the younger brunette started to protest.

"Well…I-I-I…" Her resistance finally broke and she let herself smile sheepishly, her face reddening. "Aww...who am I kidding? Ruby-" Surge and Wally then released the catapult rope.

"I LOOOOVVEE YOOOUUUU!"

*Big screen stops playing*

Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other awkwardly, and then Sapphire started to close out for the night.

"Well! That's all the time we have today guys!" She announced. "Tune in next time for more Aftermath, and more Poke Special Survivor!"

*After the show ended*

"Sapphire…" The girl turned to see Ruby opening the door to her dressing room, and she turned away.

"What do you want, prissy boy? Here to pick out my gown for next time?" Sapphire asked, although she knew he was there for other reasons.

"Sapphire…" Ruby started again, "you didn't have to do that, you know? You should have gone on…and played the game."

The brunette girl didn't respond to his words, and looked at her reflection with thought.

"You could've done so well in the game. I'm sorry I ended up costing you the game…"

Sapphire just turned, her face going red. "Wha-what? Don't think I quit the game all for you, you know? Arceus…you can be so arrogant sometimes. But…you know…you could've been a bit more careful, you know? If you weren't fussing over showing off how great your gourmet cooking was, you wouldn't have gotten out so fast, and we could still be in the game!"

"What?" Ruby asked, with the slightest bit of irritation. He wasn't mad, but he couldn't just show Sapphire that he was going entirely soft with her.

"Well…you could at least have pretended to have had some interest, you know?" Ruby sputtered out. "And well…if you feel that way about everything I do…"

"Then maybe we shouldn't do the show together anymore!" Both of them announced at the same time. Then they both paused, because both of them were expecting the other to disagree. But there was no going back for either of them now, and they were going to have to deal with the consequences of their words.

"Fine then," Sapphire made out after a while, and with that, Ruby nodded, and showed himself the way out the door.

As Ruby walked on to his room, and Sapphire stayed in hers, both of them hung their heads. _Why does it have to be like this for us? Why can't we just put away our little trifles every so often and just…hmm…I really do love him/her…but why do I always let my pride get in my way?_

These thoughts filled each of their heads as they prepared for bed that night.

**Well…just because they're off the show doesn't mean they can't still be part of the drama! Will franticshipping survive 'til the end? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Poke…Special…Aftermath! Let me hear your thoughts in the reviews!**


	25. Professor Oak and the Chocolate Factory

**I had the idea for this chapter just out of the blue, and I thought how fun it would be to write this one up. I have to admit, so far, this is one of my favorite challenges. I do hope you enjoy!**

"Rise and shine, campers!" Surge announced over the speakers. "Welcome to the umpteenth day of PokeSpecial Survivor! And I gotta say, there sure has been a lot of drama, what with the gross food, grueling challenges, and having to deal with each other, which is why today, we're taking a break. And by we, I mean Oak and I…yea, it's hard work filming all this stuff. Rest assured, you _will _have a challenge, and someone is going home tonight. But we won't be hosting your challenge…nope, today, you're someone else's problem…So get to the docks in five…we're taking you guys to the mainland!"

*One Hour Later*

By now, the campers were getting restless, having been uncomfortably cramped together into a tiny speedboat.

"Sheesh…" Green muttered, loud enough for the others to hear. "At the amount of time this is taking, you would think we were going to Johto again or something…"

*Goldenrod City*

"Welcome one and all!" A peculiar-looking man wearing a violet coat announced happily to his astounded audience that had just come from the docks. Green checked the map they'd been given to make sure this was, in fact, the place they were supposed to go. And it certainly was. Now, the five turned to view their strange host. His eyes were concealed by his black domino mask, and his hair was a striking purple color. On his head, he donned a tall green top hat, adding a good foot to his overall height.

"My name is Will!" The man announced enthusiastically, shaking each person's hand very quickly, and then giving them a wide smile. "Some might know me as being a member of the Elite 4. What you probably _didn't_ know was that I'm also the owner of one of the biggest candy-making companies worldwide! And here we are, at my main factory, right here in Goldenrod!"

Will took a moment to enjoy his audience's expressions of awe as he led them down Goldenrod's main street, an enormous factory becoming visible over the horizon. "Now then," the man said, a mischievous smile flickering over his face, "I promised Oak I'd take care of your guys' challenge today…but why don't we have some fun first? Come on! Let me give you a tour of my place!"

And with that, the little man ran off to his beloved factory in the distance. The five contestants turned to give each other awkward looks, but then they all broke out into a run after him.

*In the Factory*

Green turned to give the others an exasperated look. Looking around, he could see Silver was obviously in a bad mood about something, and Gold seemed to be looking guiltier than usual. To their side, Blue was trying to console Yellow, who still seemed to be mourning Red. When the two girls realized Green was observing them, they both shot him evil looks. Well…he wasn't in such a great mood himself…after all, what was Will thinking anyways? Now was no time to be taking a break and taking a tour of some stupid chocolate factory.

"Hold up now!" Will called out, rapping his cane against the wall, nearly striking Green in the face. The little troupe had come to a dead end. Looking down, they noticed a tiny door maybe large enough for a Pichu to fit through. "Now then," Will said excitedly, "what you're about to see may well be one of the most awesome sights you'll ever see in your lives. Which is why I must ask you all not to lose your heads when we go through these doors, okay?" Everyone nodded yes, and watched as Will took out a tiny, golden key and inserted it into the keyhole.

*Confessionals*

Gold: "And then I saw it! It was so beautiful! It could have well been the most amazing sight I'd ever seen!"

Blue: "Wow…Will doesn't kid around when it comes to chocolate...I gotta hand it to him, this place is pretty epic!"

Green: "Pfft…what a lot of bravado for nothing…"

*The Chocolate Room*

"Oh my dear Arceus…" Gold made out, gaping in awe at the glorious sight before them. The door had led to an enormous room, which seemed to be like a scene straight from a children's storybook. There lay a giant meadow of luscious, green grass, thickly laden with gigantic orange pumpkins and round, green melons glistening in the light. And there were giant red mushrooms with delicate white spots, protruding out from the ground, standing tall over the heads of the tourists.

But the most remarkable feature by far was the waterfall. Yes…to the far end of the room, in the center of the wall, was a magnificent waterfall…rather, a chocolate fall, for it was spewing out gallons and gallons of rich brown chocolate, forming a nice little river below that ran throughht he meadows.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Will announced loudly. "_I _think so anyways…yessiree! And every inch of it tastes absolutely divine!"

Gold, along with all the others, turned to face Will. "You mean…this field is…?"

"Edible?" Will finished. "Of course it is! Why shouldn't it be? The river, you see, is one-hundred percent chocolate of the finest quality. Look!" He said, suddenly directing his attention to a giant glass pipe coming down from the ceiling and diving into the chocolate river. "You see? These pipes here, they take millions of gallons of chocolate every hour to all parts of the factory, where it's then processed into the most delectably, tantalizing treats you can imagine! Isn't that wonderful?"

Looking around, Will could see four faces nodding with amazement; even Green's scowl had melted off for a moment. However, it was then that Will noticed he was one head short. Turning to look, he noticed Gold had made no second thoughts about drinking straight from the river.

"Oh no!" Will cried out. "Gold! Please don't! My chocolate mustn't be touched by human hands! Don't be drinking from my river!"

But now, it was already far too late. For Gold, who'd been dunking his face into the chocolate, had just leaned in a bit too far, and in he fell…just as one of the pipes had come down into the chocolate.

"AAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!" Gold cried out as he felt himself being sucked towards the pipe. Five faces looked on in abject horror…well, Green seemed to be enjoying himself, but the others watched hopelessly as Gold was sucked under the surface, only to shoot up immediately after in the glass pipe.

After the initial shock had quite died down, Will swallowed to himself, and merely put back on his bright smile.

"Well then…" he said, "that certainly is unfortunate, but don't, dear children, be alarmed. I promise Gold shall not be harmed. Although…I must admit, he may be altered quite a bit. He may have changed from what he's been, if he goes through the fudge machine." Noticing the strange looks he was getting, Will merely shook his head again, and said, "well now…let's continue…but please, I'd like to ask of you to try and be a bit more careful…"

*Confessionals*

Silver: "Whoa…what the heck was that? I mean…it looked like Will didn't even care or something. Was he making rhymes about Gold's accident? This is just kinda beginning to creep me out."

Blue:"And then Gold just went straight up the pipe like that! It was awesome!"

*The Inventing Room*

Now, four heads watched Will as he leaned against a giant machine in the center of the new room. This one, unlike the last, was filled with all sorts of various gizmos and gadgets, all lit up brightly, and noises of machinery at their work. The machine Will was leaning up against now, he had proclaimed, was going to make one of his greatest products yet.

"You see…" he said over the noise of the machinery. "This room is where all of my greatest inventions are tested. What you're about to see from this machine, will revolutionize the culinary world!"

Now, all the contestants had been watching with great curiosity at the giant machine, which Will had turned on minutes ago, and was still busily pounding away at something. Finally, it gave out a great puff of smoke, causing all those present to fall subject to a coughing fit, before the haze cleared, and Will stood triumphant, holding up a…stick.

"That's it?" Green asked, annoyed. "What the heck is that?"

"It's gum!" Blue exclaimed loudly.

"Wrong!" Will pronounced. "This here, is the most fabulous, _sensational _gum the world has ever seen. This stick of gum is a three-course dinner all on its own!"

"Really?" Blue said, in a testy way, "well then…let's test it out…see how well it works."

"Well…um, I'd rather you didn't, there's still one or two things that need figuring out before I can-"

"Oh to heck!" Blue said, snatching the piece of gum, and immediately, she started chewing away at it.

"What's it taste like?" Silver and Yellow asked with great curiosity. Green just rolled his eyes and turned to face elsewhere. _Annoying woman._

"Amazing!" Blue exclaimed happily. "It's tomato soup! It's hot and creamy! And I can actually feel it running down my throat! Oh my…what marvelous soup, but oh? What's this? It's changing! Roast beef with baked potato! Crispy skin and butter! It's wonderful I tell you! Absolutely wonderful!"

Will interrupted. "Yea…I'm just concerned about the-"

"Blueberry pie and cream!" Blue announced. "Geez, this is the best by far! It's exactly like I'm swallowing great mouthfuls of the greatest blueberry pie there ever was! I gotta say Will, you had nothing to worry about…it's working just fine!"

"Blue!" Silver exclaimed with panic. "What's happening to your nose? Blue! Your whole nose has gone purple! Blue! You're turning blue!"

Blue looked up with a panicked expression, then looked down to see her body was swelling up like a balloon. Her body was already becoming much like that of a giant ball.

"Yea…" Will said nervously, "well…I told you I hadn't gotten it quite right…it's the dessert that does it. Always turns them into blueberries…but you see…it's totally wrong, to be chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing all day long. Don't worry…I'll have her de-juiced immediately! And we can give her some of my special coloring candy to return her skin color to normal. Let's leave for now…soon, some of my well-trained Pokemon will come along the way to take her to the Juicing Room."

*Confessionals*

Yellow: "Things are getting stranger and stranger now. So you're telling me Blue got turned into a blueberry just by chewing some sorta gum? You know though…I think I've read something like this somewhere before."

*The Nut Room*

"Oh!" Will called out, now leading his troupe through the hallways. "This! This right here! It's an absolute must-see for our little tour."

"What is it?" Yellow asked with curiosity.

"Well you see…" Will began, "first off, you absolutely mustn't enter this room. But it's quite a sight, I tell you! Through these doors, are one-hundred Pachirisu. I have them inspect all the walnuts we use in making our candy, and the good ones…they keep them, you see, and shell them to use in candy. And the bad ones go down this giant hole in the center of the room, straight to the incinerator!"

"Why use Pachirisu?" Green asked irritably, "why not hire workers to shell the nuts instead like a normal factory would."

"What?" Yellow asked. "Pachirisu?" Then, her eyes changed into the puppy-dog eyes that only Blue could've used regularly…but it really did look just like Blue's eyes. Silver and Green were each having a hard time looking Yellow in the eye. "Aww…they're so cute! I wanna see them!" Yellow gushed. And before anyone could do anything, Yellow had shot off into the room, leaving the other three behind to watch.

All three of them crowded to get a glimpse through the tiny window showing the nut room. Yellow had entered, and was looking around to see all the Pachirisu, until her eyes fell upon one with the _most _luscious coat in the room. Tapping a nut against its head gingerly, it tossed the nut down the hole in the center of the room. As the Pachirisu was about to take another nut, it felt itself being picked up and squeezed by Yellow.

"Aww! You're just the _cutest_ thing!" Yellow gushed over the Pokemon. "I wish I could just take you home with me!"

But now, the Pachirisu were sensing one of their brethren was in danger, and they immediately abandoned their posts, and hopped over to Yellow. Nervously looking around, she put the Pachirisu down, and gave it a light pat on the head.

"Umm…don't worry…" she began. "I meant him no harm." But the Pokemon didn't believe her, and all one-hundred of them immediately jumped on her, pinning her down, and one, their apparent leader, was now coming up to tap Yellow's head. Upon giving Yellow's head a few smart raps, he shook his head, and the others started carrying her towards the garbage chute.

"My Arceus!" Will gasped. "She is a bad nut. Well Yellow's gone down the garbage chute, and she will meet as she descends, a rather different set of friends. An fishbone, freshly cut, this morning from a halibut. An oyster from an oyster stew; a steak that no one else could chew…" He stopped when Green and Silver gave him another weird look. "Yes well…let's carry on now…"

*Confessionals*

Green: "So Yellow's a bad nut after all, eh? So now it's just Silver and me. Maybe I can get Silver to have some sort of 'accident' as well, and Will might just let me go. I hope so…this factory makes no sense at all…"

Silver: "Whoa…we're dropping like flies. I mean, Gold going up the pipe, Blue turning into a blueberry, and Yellow with the Pachirisu…I'd better watch myself…"

*The Television Room*

Now, the three remaining campers were standing in a pure white room. Green had requested this room when he saw it on a map of the factory. The room was impossibly long and narrow, painted entirely white, and at one end, a bunch of Porygon were handling a giant camera.

"Be careful here," Will said, knowing well that someone was going to screw up. "The equipment in this room right here is _quite _dangerous…wouldn't want anyone getting hurt. Now then…this room here holds my newest invention: television chocolate! I was watching television the other day, you see, and I was struck by a brilliant idea. If one can send an image through a television, why not a bar of chocolate? Don't you see? I've developed a type of beam for the Porygon to use, to transmit bars of my chocolate through television. Imagine you're watching TV, when you get a commercial. 'Try Willy's Chocolate…it's the absolute best! If you don't believe us, try so yourself!' And you just reach through the TV and grab a bar! Although…the bars have to be rather large. You see, everything gets smaller on the television screen, so my bars have to be quite enormous to start with."

By now, Green had been getting quite frustrated. "What? Churning chocolate by waterfall, gum that serves as dinner, Pachirisu to shell nuts, and now this? Nothing in your factory here makes any sense, Will!"

"Hey now, take it easy…" Will said nervously. "This thing works, I assure you."

"Oh my Arceus…" Green muttered. "Watch! I'll show just how lame this contraption of yours is." And with that, Green took off, running up to the filming pedestal, and gave the Porygon signal to fire their beam.

"Stop! Come back!" Will cried, but it was too late again, for Green had already been zapped by the light, and he had disappeared.

"He's gone!" Silver exclaimed.

"Well then, let's go check the television and see what we get." Will suggested. And the two hurried over to the television set at the end of the room.

"Silver!" Will called out, "hand me the remote…let's try some different channels."

And so, Will started flipping through all the different channels on the TV to see if Green was coming through clear. And after coming to one of DJ Mary's concerts, Green had appeared in full on the screen. Now, DJ Mary sang out, "the most important thing, that we ever learned…the most important thing we learned as far as children are concerned is never ever ever let, them near a television set. Better still, don't install the idiotic thing at all…"

Now, Will reached through the TV screen and pulled Green out, placing him on the counter. Green was now completely unharmed…well, except for the fact that he was now one inch tall.

"What the heck?" Green squeaked out. "How did this happen?"

"I told you the thing works." Will said triumphantly. "Now…as for you…hmm…I suppose I could try stretching you out on the gum-stretcher. It might be a bit painful, but it's the only way to get you back your height. Now then," he said, handing Green over to a Porygon. "How many children are left?"

Silver looked around hesitantly. "Sir, there's only me."

"What?" Will said, turning around quickly. "No more? Just you? Oh my dear boy! This means you've won today's challenge!" He held out his hand to shake Silver's and smiled joyfully. "I must call Oak, I do congratulate you my dear girl."

Pulling out his cell phone, he gave Oak a call, "Oak…we have a winner! Yes, the little girl with red hair. Yes, I'll be there right away."

He put his phone away, and beckoned to Silver. "Come on now then." He began. "The other children can go back to the island by boat…but we have a better means of transportation…" He pulled out a tiny remote control and pushed a button. Shortly after, a giant glass structure came crashing in through the ceiling.

"Come on now, my girl!" Will said. "We can take the Great Glass Elevator!"

**So, what did you guys think? Not a lot of participation from the contestants themselves, but oh well. I promise they'll be back in action next time. Anyways…who's leaving this time, on PokeSpecial Survivor? I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you guys thought in the reviews!**


	26. The Oak-shank Redemption

**And now it comes to the long-awaited moment, the forming of the final four! A quick round of applause to everyone who's made it this far! Please, do enjoy!**

Again, it was that time of dread on the island, when one more person would be going home. Silver waited with anticipation at the docks for his peers to join him. And here they were coming now. Over the horizon came a speedboat, being driven by Surge and Oak, and behind them were the other four, and what a sight it was…

"Congrats on your victory today Silver!" Oak announced happily. But he got no response, as Silver was absolutely thunderstruck at the sight of his competitors. Gold was coated with a thick layer of dark brown chocolate, only his eyes peered out from behind the great mass of chocolate. Blue had apparently taken the medicine prescribed by Will, but it must have been slow recovery, because her skin was still colored a light blue shade. Fortunately, it seemed that most of the juice had been squeezed out of her as well…along with some stuff that probably wasn't juice. Yellow was absolutely covered with garbage, and she smelled rotten as well. But the worst off was Green. It seemed as if he had been overstretched on the gum stretchers, because he now towered at ten feet tall, and he was about as thin as a Super Rod.

"Yes…well…" Oak mumbled, "rest assured, Will gave them all some medicinal candy therapy, so they should all be more or less back to normal within a few days. On the downside, one of you will be going home tonight! So think about who you're voting off!"

*The Boys' Cabin*

From atop his bunk, Green squeaked to Gold, who was now looking through his hoard of stolen items. "Say…Gold…you wouldn't like it if anyone, oh, found out…what you've been doing, would you?"

Gold looked up to see Green, who right now didn't seem so threatening, with his squeaky voice and his frail build. But despite the tone of voice, Gold could tell that Green meant business.

"You especially wouldn't want Silver to find out now, would you?" Green asked, with as best of a cocky tone as he could manage. At this, Gold's skin went white..

"Umm…what are you getting at Green?" Gold asked nervously.

"Oh…I think you know," Green said slyly. "You can't much afford to step out of line now, can you? No, it wouldn't be good for you if Silver, or anyone, was to…discover what exactly you've been doing, right? I can help you with this…only if you're willing to help me first…"

Gold turned to see the smug look on Green's face. He was totally under checkmate.

"Hang on…" Gold muttered, getting up and heading out the door. "There's something I need to take care of first…" Green just smiled and leaned back in his bed.

*The Meadows*

Gold ran through the camp all the way to the meadows where the girls usually were. And sure enough, Blue and Silver were together in the center of one of the flower patches, Yellow standing to the side due to her stench.

"Silver!" Gold cried out, and the girls turned to see Gold running up towards them, out of breath and panting. But when he came closer, he threw his arms around Silver in a passionate hug, and planted a firm kiss on his lips. Blue's face twisted in pure, fangirl ecstasy as she saw Gold exploring Silver's mouth with his tongue. After half a minute had passed, Gold finally broke their kiss to breathe.

"What the heck was that?" Silver yelled, throwing Gold to the ground. "What…the-"

"Forgive me, milady," Gold said, throwing himself to the ground in a bow. "But my time on this island is ending, I know it. And well…you don't know what this means now, but I tell you that I'm done working for other people as of today. But before I went, I just had to tell you, the girl of my dreams that-"

"I'M A BOY, YOU RETARD!" Silver exploded into Gold's face. After his initial anger died out, he fell to a fit of tears. "I'm a boy…Arceusdamn, why must I be cursed with such feminine looks?" Silver pulled his hairband out from his hair, letting his cute ponytail fall into a mess of tangled hair, and he sat on the ground spreading his legs wide apart, giving Gold a full view of what lay behind his panties. Blue just sat next to Silver to comfort him, and Gold just stood there dumbstruck.

"Gold," Yellow whispered to the raven-haired boy. "I'm sorry you had to figure out about this. I found out myself just recently too, but don't worry about it…I mean…I'm sure you'll meet another girl soon someday. Hey…Crys did seem pretty interested in you, you know?"

*Confessionals*

Gold: "Crys? Super Serious-Gal? Oh geez…coming to think of it, maybe she was into me after all. Oh man…I'm sorry, Crys. As for Silver…well, I can't hate him. I mean, knowing he's a guy and all sure changed my opinion of him, but still, I'd hate for him to hate me because of this."

Blue: "Wow…poor Silv…maybe I should give him his boxers back. Only I don't know where they are! Honestly! I didn't take them!"

Silver: "Why me? Why me? Stupid Blue stealing my panties-I mean boxers. It's not fair! Why did I have to be so beautiful?"

*The Bonfire Ceremony*

And now, four campers were assembled at the bonfire, and Oak stood in front of them, tapping his foot impatiently. "Has anyone seen Gold? We have to wait for him to get here to start voting."

Everyone nodded their heads no, they had not seen Gold, but now, here he was coming, carrying a large trash bag over his shoulder.

"Gold!" Oak scolded. "Where were you? We were waiting for you to get the voting started! Now then, take a ballot and pencil, and-"

"No." Gold said quietly, but without hesitation. Then, he spoke again, this time a bit louder. "I'm done taking orders from you to sabotage my friends. I can't believe it's just now I'm realizing that this wasn't worth it. It was never worth it."

He paused, and when he spoke again, it was growing progressively louder. "So f*ck you, Oak! I'm out! Guys, I hope you'll forgive me for this…" With his last remark, he opened his trash bag and got out the love letters between Red and Yellow, and tossed them back to the ecstatic girl. For Blue, he had her beloved shippings notebook, and Silver finally got his boxers back. "Please guys! I ask for forgiveness!"

"Hey! Gold!" Silver called out. The raven-haired boy turned his head up to see his former love holding up his boxers triumphantly with a smile on his face. "We're still friends, right?"

"These are for you, buddy!" Blue called out, tossing her marshmallow and Silver's.

"We'll miss you Gold!" Yellow added.

Oak seemed rather annoyed that this elimination ceremony had turned into a joyous event. "Alright, I've seen enough. Surge! Come over here and get Gold out!"

*At the Docks*

"Wait," Gold told Surge right before boarding the catapult bowl. "Before I go, there's one last thing I need to do." Surge just shrugged, and let Gold go for a second. The boy bowed to Surge quickly, and then he ran over to pants an unsuspecting Green.

"That's for trying to get me to work with you against the others, Green!" Now, Surge came back to collect Gold and tossed him back in the catapult bowl.

"Any last words, Gold?" Oak said.

"Yea…Crys! IIIIII'MMMM CCOOOMMIIIINNGG FFOOOOORR YYOOOOUUUUU!" Gold screamed as he tore across the skies.

"So then," Oak began. "Thus ends another exciting episode of PokeSpecial Survivor. And now we have our final four! Who will win? Who will lose? And what more drama, romance, and treachery will we see next? Find out next time, here on Poke…Special…Survivor!"

**So the final four is now revealed to all! Anyone who has any ideas let me know what you want! I might take a while to upload the next chapter, but that's because I'm planning this through to make the most epicness I can in the next 4 challenges. Anyways…I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know your guys' thoughts in the reviews!**


	27. Flight of the Islanders

**And after listening to all suggestions for the final four countdown, I'm back with PokeSpecial Survivor! I tried to start off the finals strong! I hope everyone enjoys!**

"Rise and shine campers!" announced Professor Oak. "Congratulations to everyone who's made the final four! Since you guys all got an easy challenge last time, we're stepping it up a bit today. Since we've whittled the competition to the strongest of the strong, we're going to see what you all can really do. Today, we reach for the skies! Meet me out in front of the Craft Services Tent for details!"

*A Few Minutes Later*

Outside, the setting was just right for a battle of champions. The island, usually sunny and warm, was overtaken that day by a violent storm. The four campers looked, with fear and trepidation, at the gray clouds that were choking out the sunlight. Lightning and thunder filled the air around them and rain was drizzling. Meanwhile, the campers were continuing to have their own feuds on the ground. Silver was glaring at Blue who'd forced him to wear a short skirt despite the weather being about fifty below, and Green glanced at Yellow, who shot him an evil look in return.

*Confessionals*

Yellow: "Green's the one who got Red eliminated, and for that, he's gonna pay hard…" *pulls out a knife and practices slashing motions in the air*

Blue: "Aww…but now everyone knows Silver's secret. Having him cross-dress isn't as fun anymore. He and I got into a huge argument this morning about whether he has to continue or not. Eh, he seemed upset then, but I hope he'll get over it. It wouldn't want my cute little sister to stay mad at me. Hmm…I bet he's just moody because he misses Gold though…he won't admit it yet, but he really does. And I'm pretty sure Green had something to do with that. I knew I couldn't trust him from the start."

Green: "Blue's onto me, I just know it…looks like I gotta start working on getting her outta here. She's survived much longer than I hoped she would. But who can I get to help me get rid of her? Yellow hates me now, but Silver…he's weak now…"

Silver: "Blue and Green were looking at me real funny today. Should I be worried? I wish Gold was here. I mean...because he would be doing something stupid again, and I could take my mind off of things! Not like I miss him or anything!"

*Back to the Game*

From the skies descended a shining Skarmory, and in a flash of thunder, Oak, Surge, Wally, and Falkner appeared.

"Welcome to our latest and greatest challenge! Today, you'll each receive one random Pokemon to use to navigate through our aerial obstacle course! The first person to paint three selected landmarks on our island with a paintball gun will win invincibility for today. But since that's too lame alone, Falkner here'll be hunting you guys down on your way, and beware, he's an expert when it comes to the skies. Please step forth and see Wally for your guns."

Yellow cringed painfully as she saw Wally filling her gun with red paint. She turned and shot Green an evil glare when she heard him snicker. Green promptly shoved Yellow out of the way and received his gun loaded with green. Silver blushed furiously when he saw his gun was loaded with pink, and he fumed at Blue who had gotten blue. While this was happening, Surge pulled out a box of Pokeballs. Again, the campers took their pick in the same order and got Butterfree, Charizard, Honchkrow, and Ditto.

"Right then!" Oak said. "We're giving you guys a five minute head start before Falkner starts hunting you guys down, so on your marks…get set…go!"

And three were off immediately. Oak turned to see Blue deep in thought, still on the ground. "I said…on your mark…get set-"

"Yea, yea," Blue cut him off, "I heard you the first time…let's see now. I don't like birds, so I guess…hmm…how about this! Ditto! Transform!"

Oak was beginning to lose his patience and turned to Falkner. "I give you permission to start your hunt early." Falkner smiled and mounted his Skarmory, preparing a Steel Wing attack, and then…

A puff of smoke vanished around Ditto who had taken the form of a Dragonite. In a show of its power, it unleashed an intense Flamethrower, singeing all present except Blue. Falkner and Skarmory had been especially damaged by this attack, charred completely black.

"Alright! Let's go!" Blue called out to Dragonite, and she head off in the direction of her competitors.

"Surge, Wally…" Oak began, "I think we oughta help Falkner out here…"

*Airspace over Landmark 1: Cave of Death*

Green and Yellow were tied for the lead. Silver was following shortly behind them, and he was making sure he was well enough behind to avoid getting mixed up in their battle. Green was firing countless blasts of scorching hot fire in Yellow's direction while she skillfully dodged every one of them. Being slightly disadvantaged with projectile attacks, Yellow commanded her Butterfree to slam full force into Charizard.

"You…got…rid…of…Red!" Yellow accused in between slams. Green, usually so calm and collected, was now deeply concerned; that Butterfree could do a lot more damage than he had thought.

"Hey! Calm down!" Green called out as Charizard took another critical hit to the stomach. Green turned and saw flames in Yellow's eyes.

Turning to see the ground, the three noticed a target hanging from a tree, and they all began their descent to get a closer aim. Green was the first to touch down. _Hey…why do they call this place the cave of death?_ Then, a blood chilling cry resonated through the air: the howls of a pack of Houndoom . And Green saw he was completely surrounded, and with the Houndoom was his mortal enemy, Scyther…

Meanwhile, Yellow and Silver managed to sneak by the Pokemon more or less undetected, and managed to paint the target with their respective colors. They were just about ready to leave when they saw Blue coming down from the skies. "Dragonite! Stone Edge!"

The ensuing confusion could best be described as a Green's chance to escape from the Houndoom that were biting him mercilessly with Scyther leading them and to shoot the target. Blue landed down, and shot a few times, accidentally hitting Silver in the process. Yellow slipped off to claim the lead, with Silver following shortly after.

"Hey Silvy!" Green called out, mounting on Charizard. "Nice panties!"

Silver blushed furiously as he realized Green and Blue had a perfect view of his pantied bottom since he wasn't riding on his Honchkrow, thus his butt was sticking downwards. As he fumbled to manage his skirt, Green and Blue sped past him.

*Airspace 2: Over the Great Oak Tree in the Haunted Woods*

As the contestants sped on over the woods in the stormy sky, Falkner kept a watchful eye on them. Behind him, Oak was handling a Fearow, Surge had assembled one of his magnetic platforms, and Wally had his Flygon. To his side, his Pidgeot was looking on eagerly, and Falkner stroked Pidgeot's plumage. "Come on boys, time to hunt!"

By now, the rain had thickened somewhat, and the winds were more turbulent. And every now and then, a bolt of lightning nearly fried one of the campers. Green and Yellow temporarily stopped their battle to make sure they both got out alive. Silver was making sure he was flying lower than anyone else, while Blue maintained a steady speed. Then, they heard a shrill scream.

"Attack!" Falkner cried out, and he, Surge, Oak, and Wally. But unfortunately for them, Surge's Magneton were drawing a lot of energy, and the three of them were immediately zapped. Wally had some better luck. Flygon had also been hit by the lightning, but he wasn't affected nearly as much due to his typing. After Wally recovered from his initial fear and finished peeing his pants, he realized Flygon was still up. Realizing his big chance to finally impress Oak, he cracked a smile.

"Flygon! Full speed ahead! Let's annihilate those campers!"

"Dragonite! Ice Beam!" Blue commanded, and he went plummeting down. Turning her focus back to the game, she saw Green, Yellow, and Silver hurdling down for the ground once again, apparently having seen another target.

*Airspace 3: Over the Docks*

Now, Yellow and Blue had taken the lead. Green and Silver were lagging shortly behind, mainly since Green had signaled to Silver he had something to say to him.

"Seriously now Silv, why do you let Blue push you around like that? I mean…don't you have any balls at all? Step up and show her you're a man…you know, underneath your skirts and lingerie and perfect hair and all."

Silver slowed down a bit to contemplate the idea.

"You miss Gold, don't you?" Green asked, interrupting Silver's thoughts. "You miss Gold…you thought you hated him for thinking you were a girl, but you wish he was here now to protect you, don't you?" Silver tried to say nothing, but gave a very girlish shriek when the thunder roared again, and he turned to see Green smirking at him. "You know…I can help you…"

Silver opened his mouth again, but was silenced by another flash of lightning. After the flash cleared, he saw Green was gone, and he'd flown ahead next to Blue. Blue took notice of Green overtaking her, and the two started feuding in the air, with balls of fire, shards of ice, bits of stone, bolts of lightning flying between them. Biting his lip with thought, Silver finally spoke.

"Honchkrow…shadow ball." He sped on ahead as Blue went plummeting down.

*Confessionals*

Blue: "What was that? I didn't even see what hit me, but it wasn't just the wind that knocked Dragonite like that! It couldn't have been. But does that mean Silver…no. He must've been aiming for Green and missed, right? He wouldn't have shot me on purpose, right?"

Silver: "I'm sorry Blue…but Green's right on this. I can't let you keep treating me like your little sister. As for Gold…well…I do miss him, but I don't feel any romantic feelings for him! I think…"

Green: "Welcome to the dark side, Silv…we've been expecting you…" *snickers, then slowly transitions to laughing maniacally* "Watch…I'll play Silver just long enough to pick off Blue and Yellow, then I discard him…this is just too easy."

*Back to the Game*

Now, Yellow and Green were in the lead again. And they paused in the air to look for the target. Green spotted it first, and he immediately flew full speed downwards. Yellow followed right after, not quite knowing where the target was, but she wasn't about to let Green beat her.

"Hey Yellow!" Green called out teasingly. "Betcha can't go faster than that!"

"As if! I'll get there a year before you!"

"Just sit back and watch my victory!"

"In your dreams!"

With that, Yellow put on all the extra speed she could, but that left her in a perfectly prone position.

"Charizard!" Green ordered. "Seismic Toss!" And Charizard picked Butterfree up and hurled her straight for the ground, knocking her out on impact.

Green landed and shot the target. Falkner and Oak descended once again, this time, covered in bruises and bandages.

"Well done, Grandson!" Oak announced loudly, making Green cringe. "We have today's winner! Everyone else…prepare yourself for another bonfire ceremony tonight!" He handed Falkner the camera. "Who will survive? Who's moving on to the final three? And how does Silver really feel about his boyfriend? Find out when we come back! Here on…Poke…Special…Survivor!"

**The excitement grows as we get closer and closer to the end! I'm so happy that I got to write this story up and share it with everyone out there. Three cheers for the Internet! So what did you guys think of the chapter? Did I manage to capture that epic feeling? (More excitement than the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory challenge though, right?) Let me know your guys' thoughts in the reviews. I hope you all enjoyed!**


	28. Countdown to Chaos

**And we're back! Hey, in case anyone hasn't noticed yet, I've been dividing the story into "chapters" so to speak. Franticshipping, Preciousmetal vs Mangaquest vs that other one between Lyra and Gold shipping, Specialshipping, and currently, the Chosenshipping chapter! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!**

"You okay, Blue?" Yellow asked softly. The brunette girl turned to see her blonde friend. Usually, she'd been chattering away about how cute Red and Yellow would be together, or explaining her latest outfit for Silver, but Silver wasn't there right then. He'd gone off alone to the cabins, and he'd specifically told the girls not to follow him. And since then, Blue seemed very concerned.

"It's just, well…Silvy…I mean, he used to be just my cute, little sister, but now it's like he's growing up, and he wants to become his own man. I just hope he's not too mad at me…"

"Well," Yellow said, "why don't we go check on the boys and see. Isn't espionage your specialty?"

But Blue merely shook her head and gave Yellow a smile. "I'm sorry Yellow, but I just don't know if I want to know what Silvy's thinking yet. I'll find out whether he chooses to listen to his heart, or the dark side, at the bonfire…"

*In the Girls' Cabin*

Silver held in his hands a photo book of him and Blue growing up together. There was that one photo of when he was still a baby, and Blue had fun dressing him up in billows of silk and ribbons and lace. There they were on the first day of school, when Blue had convinced Silver to wear a girls' uniform like her. And that time he'd lost a bet, and he was forced to be Blue's maid for a week. And then when they were a bit older, she tricked him into dressing as her pet Skitty for a day too. With each page he flipped over, more and more memories of humiliation and torture filled his mind. _But still…she's always been there to take care of me…I can't just turn on her like that…_

"Troubled about something?" Green purred into Silver's ear, making him jump.

"It's just, well, Blue…I mean…maybe she has been humiliating me all this time, but she's always been there for me…and she's my sister. I just can't get rid of her…no matter what I tell myself. I mean…"

"I see…" Green said, silencing Silver by putting his fingers to his mouth. "Gold…you wish you had Gold here now, don't you? You could say whatever to him, and he'd just shrug it off, and find a way to make you laugh, you know? I gotta admit…I'm awful lonely in the cabin nowadays, and Gold's the guy who I miss the most actually…"

Silver sighed and rested his head on Green's shoulder as the older boy smiled mischievously, Silver not watching.

"But is it that you miss his touch? Or do you miss touch in general?" Silver turned up to see Green's ever-so-sincere-looking smile. "I can help you through this…it's hard, I know." Silver opened his mouth and winced a bit, but was completely paralyzed and unable to speak when he felt Green slowly sliding his hand up his skirt…

*The Bonfire Ceremony*

Oak stood with a smile on his face as he held the plate of marshmallows, this time, only three.

"Let's see now…" Oak began. "We got here one vote for Yellow." Yellow opened her mouth in disbelief, and to her side, Blue nervously glanced away.

"A vote for Blue…" Blue gulped nervously, but gave Oak a weak smile.

"Vote for Silver..." Silver turned to face Green, who gave him a re-assuring smile.

"And the last vote goes to…" Yellow and Silver shifted nervously in their seats, as Green just leaned back and flashed a smile. But no one was as nervous-looking as Blue, who was gripping the sides of her tree stump.

"Blue…you've been eliminated." Oak tossed three marshmallows into three hands: the hands of everyone except for Blue.

"What? Silvy! Why?" Blue implored.

"I'll show you exactly why!" Oak piped up. "Surge! Roll the confessionals please!"

*Confessionals*

Silver: "Sorry Blue, but Green's right. Guys shouldn't have to keep up with make-up and fashion and have relationship problems with boys like I do."

Yellow: "I just don't know. I mean…of course I want to vote out Green…but I can't. So between Blue and Silver…I guess Silvy? It seems like he's the stronger competitor, so I should try to eliminate him first, I guess."

Green: "Sorry Blue, but you're going down!"

Blue: "Silvy-chan…look…I know that sometimes, I might be a little bit mean to you, but I love you. And I just can't vote you out. Yellow…we're friends and all…and I hope you can forgive me for this, but I can't vote for Silvy…"

*Back to the Game*

Surge was now leading Blue to the dreaded catapult, and Silver saw tiny, wet tears building up in her eyes. He felt his own face to see it too was wet, and he began to run to Blue, but he felt a strong hand on his shoulder hold him back.

"Not yet, Princess," Green said calmly. Yellow looked back to see Silver burying his face deep into Green's chest and letting out a great heave of tears. Blue turned back at the sound of her heart breaking, seeing Silver so weak and helpless.

Yellow took note of this, as did Green. The cocky brunette left Silver to cry as Yellow comforted him, and he walked straight up to Blue and the catapult.

"You really did a great job of raising him…he's so feminine now." Green mocked. "Yes well...don't worry, I'll be sure to…take care of him…" Blue's eyes widened in anger at seeing Green's smirk. She opened her mouth to speak, as Surge and Wally pulled back on the rope.

"Silver! I'm sorry! When we get back home…you'll never have to wear another skirt again if you don't want to! Stay in there! Be strong! For UUUUUUUSSSSSSSS!"

"And that's that!" Oak announced. "Another fun-filled episode! What tortures will our campers be subjected to next time? Will Silver ever learn how to be a man? And what evil scheme is Green cooking up now? Find out next time, right here on Poke…Special…Survivor!"

**And then there were 3! The drama grows! And we're left with three competitors left: the good, the bad, and the beauty. I hope everyone enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts in the reviews!**


	29. The Good, the Bad, and the Beauty

**And we get down to the final three, and the tensions between our two heroes and our arch-villain are higher than ever! I hope everyone enjoys!**

Yellow whipped past the meshwork of branches in the woods and fell to the floor, clutching her knee in pain. Some jagged rock or loose branch must have scraped against her leg while she was running. On the ground, she ripped off part of her pants leg to examine her kneecap, which was now showing traces of blood. She'd have to stop for a while to heal it.

"Hey, Yellow!" Green called out as he ran on by, sporting his stupid smirk. "Thanks for the lead!" The blonde's eyes narrowed in anger as she recalled the morning's events.

*Flashback*

"That's right!" Oak said, with a smile on his face, Silver and Yellow standing in front of him, Surge at his side. "Since you guys have put in so much effort until now, and we're nearing the end, we're going to have a fun, easy challenge today.

Yellow and Silver exchanged happy smiles and high-fived. Silver seemed to be in an especially happy mood since he was finally wearing a pair of relatively masculine looking clothes…well, skinny jeans and a skintight tank top maybe, but they were the closest thing to men's clothes he could find in his luggage.

"Now we just have to wait for Green to arrive…" Oak said. And like that, an ear-piercing scream sounded in the air. The four of them looked off to see Green running in through the Mess Hall, slamming the door behind him, panting. Two seconds later, Scyther burst through the wooden walls, bearing its sharp claws, eliciting a shriek from Green. Green then made a run for the four others, who were watching in shock. Behind, Scyther was charging up an Air Blade attack, and launched the razor sharp blasts of wind at the five. Surge, Green, Yellow, and Silver easily evaded the attack, but Oak was sent flying by a haywire blast, and he landed straight in the communal bathroom's septic tank.

"Oak!" everyone exclaimed, and Surge bolted to the bathrooms and peered in through the hole in the ground leading to the tanks.

"What the?" Oak said, regaining his composure. Realizing his disgusting fate, his face reddened in anger. "Stupid campers…Matis!" He called out. "Matis! You remember that one challenge I wouldn't let you do? Well, go ahead now! Call everyone on the list and tell them to bring their _strongest_ Pokemon! Someone's dying tonight!"

Hearing this, Surge turned and gave the three campers a deranged look…

A few minutes later…"Today's challenge…" he said, "will be a test of your skills, desire, and strength. This is the training they had me do back in the military. You'll be going around the island, gathering items from this list." He said, handing out the said list. "Whoever brings back the most of these six is today's winner."

Green, Yellow, and Silver all examined their lists, thinking of the stakes of that day's challenge.

*Confessionals*

Silver: "I must avenge Blue…I'm sorry I voted you off nee-san…I'll make you proud now though!"

Yellow: "Green got rid of Red, so now he's going down, and I'm not letting anything get in my way this time…"

*Back to the Game*

Now, the blonde girl got up and started running again. She'd taken too long to heal, and now Green and Silver were probably far ahead…

After a few minutes of hard running, Yellow came to a clearing. A chasm, and the only way to get across was over a series of wires Surge had set up. She could already see Green halfway across one wire, balancing steadily, and Silver was shortly behind on another one, looking equally nervous. Yellow immediately came onto the one Green was using, and gave it a good, strong kick, knocking Green off his balance, plummeting straight down for a river. Yellow and Silver both exchanged a mischievous glance as they both went on their ways.

*A Few Minutes Later*

Green gasped for air as he finally climbed his way out of the pit and grabbed onto the ledge of the cliff. He could see Yellow and Silver running off into the woods, so he had made good time, even if he was now last place. Yellow was determined as heck, so this meant he'd need to get Silver's help again…

Silver now checked his surroundings, and saw hanging from a branch in front of him a Combee Hive, the first item on the list. Ever so gingerly, for fear of upsetting the Pokemon, Silver extended his hand, only to have the hive snatched from his grasp by Green.

"Silver!" Green exclaimed amiably. "It's just you and me again, huh? Well then, how's about this…we need to make an alliance, alright."

Silver looked on in shock at the older boy. Was Green seriously thinking he'd be willing to join forces again? Especially considering previous events…

"Look, Silvy," Green said, starting off in a run, Silver following closely behind. "We're not best friends maybe, but Yellow's going full out now. And face it, you're a wimp. You had Gold and Blue before, but now, you're alone, and you need a big, strong man like me to look after you, ya know? So, what do you think?"

Silver looked at the boy incredulously. What did he think?

*Confessionals*

Green: "Silver's too easy to work with. He relies entirely on others for his own power. It's just annoying honestly, how Blue or Gold would always be there to protect him. But now he's all vulnerable, perfect for me to just take over…"*snickers*

Silver: "Blue…*shakes his head* Green's got a lot of nerve to be asking me for an alliance again. But hey, maybe, in the end *sinisterly smiles* I can use this to my advantage."

*Back to the Game*

"Alright…" Silver said quietly, "we'll team up again. Just to get Yellow outta here. But you have to give me that Combee Hive."

Hearing this, Green looked back, first looking angry, but then he smiled evilly.

"I've taught you well, Silvy…alright, fine. Keep the hive, but you have to help me get rid of Yellow, 'kay?"

"I promise…" Silver said, not looking Green in the eye.

The two nodded agreeably at each other, but neither could yet tell what exactly the other was planning.

*Rocky Mountain*

Yellow finally came up across her first item on the list: a Sneasel Claw, placed on a tree stump in front of her. She took it and placed it in her pocket, thinking if she could try to set another trap for Green, but she decided she needed more time, as she saw Green and Silver coming in through the brush.

So now, all three campers were together, running down a steep slope, and the tensions were high as they ran side by side, none wanting to fall behind. Yellow glared evilly at Green, who returned it with a smirk. Shortly ahead, a Bellossom Flower caught his eye, and he extended his foot carelessly to trip Yellow and claim the prize for himself, and the girl went tumbling through the prickly bushes and cactus plants, rolling all the way to the bottom of the slope. Finally, she came to a stop when her head knocked against a massive rock in her way, knocking her out cold.

Green came up to inspect her body.

"What are you going to do with her now?" Silver asked, as Green took the Sneasel Claw from Yellow's body.

Green continued to search Yellow's body, eventually finding Red's love notes. Apparently, she had kept them on her to reminder of him. A sadistic grin flickered over the brunette boy's face as he slowly started ripping up the sheet…

*Haunted Woods*

"You sure that was the best move back there?" Silver asked nervously as he picked up a Pidgeot Feather without Green noticing and put it in his pocket. "Yellow was already pretty pissed…when she wakes up and sees what you did…well…I wouldn't want to be there."

Green merely shrugged his shoulders and examined their list again. Then, he continued to walk forward.

_He has no regard for anyone else…_ Silver thought to himself. _The way he just used me to get rid of Blue…he's been playing on everyone's weaknesses all this time._

*Rocky Mountain*

Slowly, Yellow felt the world coming back into focus. She got up woozily and stupidly glanced around her to check her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was the little bits of paper to her side. _Red's notes_. The girl nervously put her hand out to pick up the little shreds of paper, wanting to tell herself that they weren't real. But alas, they were the reminders of her love with Red…destroyed. And immediately, she knew who was guilty of the crime.

She got up quickly and glanced around to see whether or not that little jackass Green was still around.

"He ran…" she thought to herself. But then, behind her, in the bushes, she heard a faint rustling sound. She approached it slowly at first, then she lunged straight for the bush…only to discover Scyther cowering in fear. Her anger had consumed her completely now, and she was about ready to kill Scyther, when a better idea came to her mind. Extending her hand, she read the Pokemon's thoughts.

"Scyther…" she said after some deliberation. "I don't quite know the exact reason why, but you seem to share with me feelings of hatred towards Green. Join me, and together, we'll have our revenge on the man who has brought us so much misfortune."

Scyther understood Yellow's thoughts and enthusiastically nodded its head. It then extended its wings, preparing for flight, and Yellow understood that it wanted her to get on.

"Green!" Yellow cried out, "This is the end…"

*Green's Cave*

"Hmm…" Green thought aloud with amusement. "This is funny…that I should find an item here." Not a few feet in front of he and Silver was a Slowpoke Tail. "You stay back here," he told Silver, and he headed out to retrieve the tail.

"As you wish, Master," Silver muttered bitterly under his breath.

Green smiled triumphantly as he held the tail up high. "Alright Silver, what's the last item on the list?"

"This Dragonair Scale!" a voice called out. At first, Green and Silver looked around with uncertainty, not knowing who spoke, but then they looked up to see a Scyther swoop down over them and snatch the tail from Green's hands. Riding the Scyther was none other than Yellow herself. After it landed, Green immediately let out a horrified scream as Yellow stepped off. Scyther's eyes shone red for a moment, and it lunged straight for Green with its razor-sharp claws. Green attempted to dodge, but ended up losing his balance and falling off the edge of the cliff.

"WWWWAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!" Green yelled as he plummeted straight for the ground. Scyther looked on over the edge of the cliff, and expanded its wingspan again, until Yellow put a calming hand on its shoulder.

"No, Scyther…not just yet." Yellow said.

And just then, Surge came down in his hovering Magneton platform.

"Excellent work, girls!" Surge said, smiling broadly. "That was better work than I've seen even some of my comrades in the army do! Congratulations!"

Silver and Yellow both smiled warmly at each other, though Silver seemed just slightly annoyed.

"Unfortunately," Surge continued, "first off, Oak's still drowning in the toilet, so I have Wally getting him outta there. Don't know how long that'll take. But as for you guys, well it looks like no one's immune today, since you all got two items. Campfire ceremony as usual tonight, someone's gotta go home according to Oak. Anyways, you two both get on back to camp, alright?"

Yellow and Silver smiled, and walked over to Surge's Magneton platform.

"Hey!" Surge called out. "Who said I'm giving you guys a ride? Get your own rides!" He yelled as he got back on his Magneton. "Hitch-hikers…" he muttered, leaving the two alone on the mountain.

*In the Air*

"Twelve little soldier boys came out to play…and now there will be two…going on to the finals! Which little cadet is being launched tonight? Find out when we come back on Poke…Special…Survivor!"

*Off in the Woods*

Scyther trudged back to its home in the woods, feeling he still hadn't quite settled his score with Green. But he lay down to take a nap, trying to ignore the gnawing feeling that he still needed to make Green pay. Then…from the shadows, he heard a voice.

"Hey…Scyther. You awake?"

Scyther looked around curiously to see where the voice had come from. He then saw a figure standing, silhouetted in the shadows.

"You haven't quite finished your matters with Green yet, have you?" The voice continued. "Here…come with me…I'll help you exact justice upon that sinner…"

**Who was the mysterious stranger talking to Scyther at the end? Will Scyther finally get his revenge? The drama thickens as we near the finals of PokeSpecial Survivor! I hope you guys all enjoyed!**


	30. The End is Near

**And here we are at the final bonfire ceremony where we'll see who gets to move on to the finals and who'll go home one sad little camper. I hope you enjoy!**

All three campers sat back, looking confident as Surge walked up, two marshmallows on the plate in his hand. Green was wrapped up in a full body cast, in a wheelchair…falling off that cliff did more damage than the others had originally thought. But still, Green responded to Yellow's glare with the same confident smile he always used.

"The first marshmallow of the evening goes to…" Surge began. "Silver." Silver happily caught the marshmallow and gave Yellow a mischievous look, and now, her confidence faltered a bit. Looking back at Green, his eyes were closed in a relaxed manner, and his face was still twisted into that despicable smile.

"The final marshmallow goes to…" Surge began.

"Yellow."

Green's eyes then popped open in shock. "What? You gotta be kidding me!"

*Confessionals*

Green: "I don't believe this! Silver totally tricked me! *snickers* Guess I musta rubbed off onto him_._"

Yellow: "Sorry Green…better luck next life…"

Silver: "Hey…I learned from the best, Green. This is just payback for everything you did back to the others in the past."

*Back to the Game*

Green was now loaded in the enormous catapult where all his victims had sat before him.

"Hold it!" a voice called out as Surge was about to let go of the rope.

"Oak!" Everyone called out.

"That's right!" Oak said angrily as he walked up to the catapult. Next to him was Wally who, since he'd spent the whole day trying to rescue Oak, was absolutely covered in an entire season's worth of feces and urine. Oak wasn't in much better state himself. "Well, _Grandson_, the Hurl of Shame is meant to be both shameful and painful…which is why a certain someone is going to be joining you on your journey."

Green's eyes grew wider, for even though he couldn't look up like the others, he could hear the telltale flapping of insect wings.

"Scyther?" He whined.

"Nope!" called out a familiar voice, and N jumped out from behind the Pokemon. "You see Green, just karma always come to sinners. I haven't left the island since the time I was invited. I've been living in one with the poor Pokemon on this island, and they tell me of your evils. This one especially seems to have some grudge against you."

And Green saw not a Scyther, but a glossy red Pokemon with an engorged abdomen and large, metallic pincers instead.

"Scizor!" Green exclaimed in absolute horror. The Pokemon nodded evilly and hopped into the catapult next to Green. Next to him, Silver and Yellow both wore wide smiles.

"Why are you always following me anyways?" Green whined.

*Flashback*

"I honestly don't see what you boys find so interesting about some dumb rock you find laying around." The brunette girl complained to her green-eyed companion.

"It's not a rock Blue, this here is bona fide Starpiece. They're super rare, and if a wild Pokemon finds one…well forget about it…they're super protective of them. I'm surprised that some dumb Pokemon wasn't protecting this Starpiece like its life depended on it. Hmm…maybe I'll drill a hole in this for my pendant."

*Back to the Game*

"Your Starpiece? That's why?" Green asked in disbelief.

Scizor said nothing, but reached out to Green's neck and pulled off the Starpiece pendant that he wore. Green opened his mouth to scream, just as Surge let go of the rope.

"GGGGAAAAHHHHAAAAHHHHAAAHHHH!" Green yelled as he went flying into the stars, vanishing as a little dot.

"Who will we hurl next?" Oak said to the camera. "How long will it take for me to get this horrible stench off of me? These are all good questions, and they'll all find their answers on the exciting conclusion of PokeSpecial Survivor!"

**Maybe one of the shortest chapters, but one of the most powerful as our main villain finally meets his endgame on the island. Woo! I bet a lot of you out there are celebrating, while others mourn. Anyways…you know what's up next. The Aftermath! Hahaha! Yea…I just gotta play the suspense as best as I can, don't I? Anyways…I hope you enjoyed…let me know your thoughts in the reviews.**


	31. The Aftermath III

**The last aftermath before we see the finals! Hehehe...yea...I just have ta keep you guys waiting. :) Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

Night had descended once again, and in the archipelago that held the island of PokeSpecial Survivor, another island was partying the night away.

*The Island*

Ruby and Sapphire were both in front of the camera again, but neither was looking at the other.

"Welcome back everyone to the Aftermath…" Ruby grumbled. "And may I just say, tonight, we won't be seeing Green, he's in the intensive care unit."

"Tonight, we'll be seeing how all of our other beloved contestants have been since their games ended. You might be wondering, after the Hurl of Shame, where exactly do our campers go? Well…none other than our classic resort area, funded by Professor Oak himself, the Isle of Losers!"

Now, the camera men shifted scenes to catch the scene, and all of the campers enjoying themselves. To the side, Red and Lance were tossing a football back and forth in the pool, seeming perfectly comfortable in the other's presence. Also at the pool were Gold and Crystal, sitting with just their feet in the water, having a hearty make-out session. Then there was the smoothie bar by the pool, where Blue and Lyra were both enjoying drinks; their conversation seemed to be focused on Silver. Meanwhile, Misty was off to the side, in the outdoor gym, hurling endless volleys of punches against a punching bag, probably with some not too peaceful thoughts on her mind. Fortunately, or not, depending on how you look at it, Misty seemed to have recovered mainly from her Combee rash.

"Well then," Sapphire said, "we've got a lot of people to talk with tonight, so why don't we decide who talks with who, and then we'll go off and take care of things _alone_."

"I would like that very much," Ruby said. And the two headed off in opposite directions to attend to their business.

*The Gym*

"I have….nothing to…say!" Misty said, in between blows, as Ruby held the microphone to her face. Already, he was cursing Sapphire for making him interview the second-most disgusting barbarian on the island.

"This whole show was rigged. Stupid Yellow, and stupid Red! I can't believe he ditched me for that…that-"

"Hey!" Ruby said, "There could be kids out there watching this, Misty! Hold your tongue please."

"Whatevs," Misty said, "as for your earlier question as to who I'll be rooting for…Silver. Yellow's going down!"

"Thank you for your time Misty," Ruby muttered as he tried to hurry off.

"And one more thing!" Misty said. "True love…anyone who believes in it is a sucker. You find someone you think is a really great person, and in one stupid move…it's gone." But here, she stopped punching and sighed. "But who knows? Maybe I wasn't being fair to Red making him pick. I shouldn't have been so forceful with him… Did I ever have a chance though?"

Here, Ruby swallowed, thinking of a certain brunette girl. "Thank you for your thoughts, Misty."

*The Barbecues*

"Yea…" Lance said, "Silver was pretty hot, until I saw that episode and found out she's a dude! I mean…it's not like I hate Silver or anything, it's just kinda weird now for me to be rooting for her-I mean him."

Sapphire held the microphone to Red now, who had just crammed his mouth full of barbecued meat. He tried to make something out, but started choking on his food. Lance, looking alarmed, got up and grabbed Red, and started pumping his stomach sending a bone flying out of his mouth.

"Hey…thanks man," Red said weakly, raising his hand up in appreciation. Lance just smile at him, and started on his own food.

"So, as you might have noticed," Red said, "Lance and I are tight now. I mean, Yellow might have gotten in between us a bit during the game, but who can blame her? She's just so cute, and sweet, and-"

Lance nodded his head in approval of the message. "I love and lost, twice, which is more than I'm used to. But hey, it's better to have loved and lost than to not have loved at all. As long as you're the kind of person who can handle losing. But Red and I here," he said, putting his arm around Red's shoulder and pulling him in. "We're both rooting for Yellow in the finals."

Sapphire nodded, but in her mind, she was thinking about Lance's thoughts on love. Maybe loving and losing was alright for some, but her, well she hated to lose after all.

*The Hot Tub*

Ruby looked on holding her tongue in disgust at Gold and Crystal, who were now having a major lip-lock, make-out session, their arms wrapped around each other tightly. Some people could just be so insensitive.

"Guys…um…guys, I need you too-" Ruby was interrupted when Gold threw his arm out to push him away, and the couple continued their lip-locking. Finally, the two broke apart for air, and Ruby seized his opportunity.

"So Gold, how does it feel to finally be relieved of your duty as a saboteur?"

"Oh geez," Gold said, looking immensely happy even at the mention of the dreaded topic. "I'm glad _that's _over with. Really, except for Green, I couldn't stand to hurt any of the others in the game. His little guilt-trick he tried on me in the end…yea, I guess it worked, but that was just plain evil!"

"Green is evil!" Crystal seconded. "I found that out early on in the game, but I couldn't warn anyone just then…I'm sorry everyone…"

"Well," Ruby said, "no one blames you for that. Here's another question. Now that Silver is no longer getting in between you two, how do you guys feel to be together?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Crystal said. "I mean, we've been together every waking moment since Gold got booted off. Then again, for Gold, every waking hour usually doesn't start until twelve in the afternoon for Gold." Here, Gold smiled sheepishly. "But still, I'm happy for Silver making it this far. Even before Gold and I were together, I didn't hate Silver. I wanted Gold to be happy, and for that time, I was concerned I couldn't make him as happy as Silver could."

"But now that we're together again," Gold said, "I'm happier than ever before. Silver! We're still friends, right? 'Cuz I'm rooting for you to win this thing!"

"Me too!" Crys said.

"So you mean you don't care who Gold was with, as long as he was happy?" Ruby said, thinking deeply about that statement.

"Uh-huh," Crys said with a smile. Then, thinking back, she said, "And please forget about that little part when Green made me go berserk over Gold. Green's evil!"

*The Smoothie Bar*

"Totally!" was Lyra's response. "I am so glad Green got ousted. That little jerk caused every elimination until his own." Then, she giggled a bit. "But seriously, Crys is just trying to act mature. You saw how Green provoked her into attacking me? You know what led her to that? She just couldn't stand the idea of her beloved Gold falling for someone else, and Green played on that weakness beautifully. I don't like Green, but I have to admit, his tactics were definitely clever."

Blue nodded her head in assent, "Green's just about the most evil guy I've ever met! And I'm a master at cunning! I can't believe he turned Silver against me. After all I did for him…but maybe it was a bit too much to have a teenaged boy dressed in skirts and bras. Anyways, fourth place isn't that bad, I guess."

"And as for Silver," Sapphire asked. "You'll be rooting for him in the finals?"

"Yup," Blue said, and she proceeded to finish off her fourth smoothie.

Lyra, on the other hand, looked somewhat uneasy. "I guess I was too harsh on Silver at the beginning. Even after I everything I did to him, he was so kind when I broke down after Gold's elimination. So I guess my loyalty is with Silver too."

Blue finished her drink off, and said, "I know what you mean. Silver, I love him. And when you love someone, you can forgive them for anything they do."

Sapphire listened to these words, and they resonated and echoed in her head. Ignoring Blue's offer to taste some of the refreshments, she dashed off to find a certain someone.

She snapped out of her daze to hear Blue ask who she was supporting.

"Me?" Sapphire said. Then, she twisted her hair in thought. "I suppose it'd be nice to see Yellow win this one. I just feel her strength has brought her this far for a reason, and I think she'll be the one to carry home the prize at the end."

*The Spa*

Sapphire grumbled to herself when she came through the doors and saw Ruby lying on his stomach, talking to his camera man. "Of course he'd be here of all places." She slowly approached him as she heard him talk. "And I'll be rooting for Yellow too. Her grace and beauty will carry her far, no doubt. But as much as I love beauty, after hearing my peers' thoughts today, I'm realizing there's another beauty on set with me, one whom I haven't really been able to appreciate until now, and that person is-" He then noticed Sapphire looking onto him, with a gaping mouth.

"Sapphire!" Ruby exclaimed, standing up and wrapping his towel-robe around him. "So, uh…the contestants say anything interesting?"

Sapphire nodded her head yes, and she and Ruby both began to speak at the same time, each time, they awkwardly stopped to let the other begin again, only to interrupt each other again.

"Well, I just meant to say-no wait, should you-well then, I think it's safe to-I love you!" They both stopped at the last part, partially disbelieving what they'd both just heard. And the awkward silence that followed let them take in the news, but neither knew exactly how to continue. And then, they opened their mouths, and extended their arms invitingly to the other.

"Hey! Ruby! Sapph!" Gold called out as he and Crystal walked in. "The rest of us are making hot dogs and s'mores by the fire. You want to, oh-" The two stopped in their tracks to see Ruby and Sapphire embracing, and making out like they themselves were during their interview. Gold opened his mouth to say something, but Crys silenced him with her finger.

"Come on, Gold," Crys said quietly, "let's give them their peace. You go back to the others. I'll catch up with you guys later." Gold left with a goofy smile plastered on his face, and Crystal signaled to the camera crew to get their attention.

"So Ruby and Sapphire finally made-up, as did many other old enemies. Now that we know who's rooting for who and the tensions between our campers have mostly ceased, join us next time for the exciting conclusion to Poke…Special…Survivor!"

**Who you gonna root for? And what should the final challenge be? Right now, I'm planning on incorporating all the previously eliminated contestants, but I still don't have a solid idea. Anyways, leave me suggestions for the final event in the reviews! Until next time...on Poke...Special...Survivor!**


	32. I Wanna be Famous

**And we're back...**

*The Girls' Cabin*

Early at the crack of dawn, Silver and Yellow woke up to the sound of the Murkrow's squawking their morning call, signifying the sun had given to a new day. Silver first got up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and brushed hair from his face to see Yellow, smiling comfortably at him.

"Hey…" Silver said, and he and Yellow both got up to get ready for the day's events…the final challenge…the defining moment of their labor for the last few months.

While they spent their time preparing that morning, neither felt comfortable talking to the other. They were each pre-occupied with their own thoughts as they went through the morning routine of brushing their teeth and showering.

Alone in her shower, Yellow had any number of thoughts circulating her head as she listened to the cold water pitter-pattering against the tile floor. _Red…can you believe I've made it this far? Well, it wouldn't be fair to say it was all me alone. You helped me get this far, as did the others. Red…when you got out, I was so scared that Green was going to pick the rest of us off. But I kept trying, knowing I owed it to you that much. You gave me so much…I needed to avenge you. And even after you left, you gave me strength to carry on and get rid of Green. And now that he's gone, well…if I don't win against Silver today…that'd be just alright._

Meanwhile, Silver was watching the steady stream of water trickle down the drain. He had gotten tired of washing up, and was now leaning against the wall, out of range from the water. _Blue nee-san. I'm so sorry for what Green made me do. No…I can't keep blaming Green for this. It was my fault too, and I'm sorry. If it weren't for my moment of weakness back when, then you could be here now, not me. And you're so much worthier to win than I am…I've been weak so many times. I betrayed my own friends, you and Gold. Gold…I'm sorry I couldn't be more accepting to you, but well, we were both guys. I just didn't know whether I could handle it or not. But I do love, in a platonic way, and I'm sorry I mistreated you earlier. Damnit…I can't keep on being weak, letting you guys fight my battles for me. I got rid of Green to avenge you guys, and that's something that was my own accomplishment. And if I don't win today, I'm cool with that._

And both thought to themselves as they left _one more…one more…obstacle left in my way._

*The Docks*

These thoughts continued to run through the campers' heads as they headed to the docks once again, where Oak was already waiting for them, with a smile on his face.

"Welcome all, to the exciting conclusion of PokeSpecial Survivor!" Professor Oak said as he smiled. "And for today's challenge, we're going back to the docks where it all started, where we first got to see our beloved contestants. And we're seeing them again today! Here they come now!"

Over the horizon, Surge and Wally were steering a boat with all the booted campers at the sides, watching eagerly for Yellow and Silver, and a series of waves and calls were exchanged.

"Misty!" Oak said, and the girl gave an unenthused exhale, then, she shot Yellow a killer glare.

"Ruby and Sapphire!" The duo had apparently become a couple since the aftermath, but they were again at their usual bickering, but this time, it was more playful. And when Sapphire punched Ruby, it wasn't from anger, though it still hurt the same.

"Lance!" Oak said, but the camera stayed on Ruby and Sapphire, who were now engaging in a catfight.

This time, Oak grabbed the camera man's camera from him and shifted the view to Lance, again standing majestically, looking happy to see Yellow and Silver again after so long.

"Gold and Crystal!" Gold was waving both hands excitedly and hopping around as Crystal tried to make sure he didn't fall overboard. Unfortunately, Crystal failed to insure Gold's safety, and he went falling overboard.

"Lyra!" Lyra smiled, looking somewhat melancholy and happy at the same time, but she managed to turn up a sweet smile, and even gave Silver a wave.

"Red and Blue!" Oak said. And they were on the lower decks, so close to the water level that they were nearly level with Yellow and Silver. They opened their mouths to say something, when Gold plummeted into the water separating them from Yellow and Silver, drenching everyone in the splash radius.

"And last but not least…Green!" Oak said, as the camera panned back to the upper decks. At first, Green wasn't visible, but then, the camera shifted downwards a bit to see Green...or what was left of Green. From a big contraption of various beeping lights and unfriendly-looking metallic cogs, Green's head popped out from the top, though his face was barely recognizable now, not to mention he lost most of his hair.

"Yea…" Oak said, "umm…so don't worry about the mechanical suit. He needs it to live, you know…carry out some slight functions like…breathing…eating…moving. So no need to worry. Oh wait…I guess that is reason to worry. Whatevs…I mean…he should be more or less fine. I don't know if he'll be able to produce his _own_ grand-children though. I mean…eh…I won't live long enough to see them anyways. Wait…can guys do it if they have only one? Anyways…he has bigger problems to worry about than reproducing I guess."

"Is he going to be okay?" Red asked with shock.

"Who cares?" Yellow and Silver said together. "It's Green." This last comment sent everyone into a reel of laughter while wet tears rolled down Green's cheeks.

"Anyways," Oak continued. "Let's get on with today's challenge! Yellow! Silver!" The two looked up at Oak, who for the first time the entire season, was wearing a not-so-evil smile. "You two have come a long way to make it this far, haven't you?" Silver and Yellow both nodded their heads vigorously.

"But still, everyone else here has been a part of the experience, haven't they?" Oak said, still with a friendly tone. Again, Yellow and Silver nodded. After all, there were others who'd helped them and opposed them along the way. And even with every enemy, neither would have had it any other way.

"Look to your opponent," Oak said, "and know that the following challenge will pit you two, the strongest of the strong, against each other in the greatest challenge yet. But you guys won't be alone." Oak said.

And now, Yellow and Silver both looked up in surprise, and the smiles from the others suggested that maybe they knew something.

"Yes," Oak said, "all of our previous contestants have come together to make one last gauntlet for you to determine who is the more worthy. But they'll be helping you along the way. Before today, they voted for whom they wanted to win. And now, the teams have been made. Yellow, you'll be helped by Ruby, Sapphire, Green, Red, and Lance. Silver, you've got Blue, Lyra, Crys, Gold, and Misty cheering you on."

Yellow and Silver both turned to see their previous allies smiling brightly at them, with determination in their eyes. This was going to be an epic challenge…

**Here's to the first part of the ending! Sorry this took so long, and that it's so short. But I really need ideas, since this next challenge is gonna be a bit of everything. So don't feel shy to contribute ideas! LEt me know what you guys thought in the reviews!**


	33. I'll Get there Someday

**So after 5 long months, we're finally at the end of PokeSpecial Survivor. I don't know what it means to anyone out there, but I'm really happy to have written this, and I'm ever so grateful for everyone who's read this along the way and has given me any feedback. I hope everyone had as much fun with this as I did! And so without further ado…the final chapter!**

*Down by the Docks*

Now, the campers were at the familiar docks which had meant the end for many of them. But now, as the salty ocean waters teased through their clothes and hair in gentle ripples, they felt not the sorrow of their loss, but renewed determination to prove their worth again.

"Your challenge…" Oak began, "awaits! In a few moments, Surge and Wally will bring out your speedboats which you'll need for the first stretch of the challenge. In these boats will be a map, compass, and a torch. Take your maps with you out to sea, and you'll eventually come across some small forest island Surge detected from the air the other day. In the heart of the island is a grand volcano! At the top of the volcano, we've set up two torch stands, one for each team captain. The first captain to light the torch at the top of the volcano wins! And keep in mind, the person who lights the torch must be a captain, either Silver or Yellow. And here comes Wally now…Surge is shortly behind…wait what?" Oak said with shock. And sure enough, Wally was cruising to the docks expertly, splashing water back into a lagging Surge's surprised face.

"Here're the keys, Oak!" Wally said, tossing the professor his keys back. Oak didn't move, he was still gaping, as the keys hit him in his face.

"Ni-nice work, Wally," Oak said, after he regained his ability to talk. "Maybe you have learned something from your job as an intern here…" Surge parked his boat shortly after, and ran up to join in congratulating Wally on his growth.

"Now then," Oak said, "you may find that we've equipped your boats with some…surprises as well. Don't worry. Nothing too dangerous. Now then, three…two…one…go!"

And with that, the campers were off, piling into their respective boats.

On Silver's side, Gold had scrambled in first, falling flat on his face, and the others used his body as a landing cushion to jump on from the docks. Lyra immediately seized hold of the wheel, but was willing to hand over control to Crystal, whom she decided would be better with steering.

"Hey! Sweet!" Gold called out, getting the others' attention. The others turned to see him and Misty opening up a chest filled with Pokeballs in back. Out of the chest fell a few of the brightly colored orbs, along with a piece of paper.

"Be warned," Misty said, picking up the sheet. "Each Pokemon has been instructed to use only 1 move, and no moves such as Surf, Fly, Teleport, or the like...yup, that's just like Oak. Always making dumb rules to prevent us from having any real fun."

Blue's evil snickering caught everyone's attention then. "Don't worry about Oak and his stupid rules. One move from each of these little ones is all I need…" Silver and Crys off to the side exchanged their own looks regarding this.

*Confessionals*

Crys: "Well…it's not like Blue's not smart or anything…I just don't know how well we can trust her with our entire arsenal…"

Silver: "I trust Blue nee-san whole-heartedly with this. She'll bring us all to victory, I know it!"

Blue: "Ah Yellow, I kinda feel bad for you now, you'll have to feel the fury of my attack…"

Lance: "I sensed Blue was planning something. Fear not, Yellow! I shall be there to protect you 'til the very end!"

*Back to the Game*

"Come on!" Yellow called out to her mates. "We're in the lead, but not by much, we gotta hang onto this!" To her side, Red and Sapphire went through their stock of Pokeballs. Sapphire picked one out of the group, and the two exchanged a mischievous smile.

"Alright now!" Sapphire thundered. "Raichu! Come on out! Use Thunderbolt!" The orange mouse Pokemon popped out of its ball in a flash of light and directed a massive bolt of energy at Silver's boat. But Red felt guilty when he looked back to see Yellow wince at the Pokemon being used for violence. But Sapphire got Red to high-five her in triumph until they saw the bolt coming straight back at them. Both of them ducked quickly, but the bolt flew past them, hitting Lance squarely on the chest. The dragon trainer proceeded to crumble in a heap, leaving the other five shocked. Sapphire turned to see what sort of defensive technique had been used to counter her attack to see Blue affectionately hugging a Vanilluxe. "How'd you like that Mirror Move?" She called out teasingly.

Red, feeling cocky, called back loudly. "Yea…but that didn't slow us down! We've still got the lead! Take that!"

Blue just shrugged, but the look on her face suggested she knew something he didn't. Then, out of the water jumped Misty, grabbing Red's chest, and some skin as well. Red looked up in horror at the deranged girl holding him and Yellow too looked on in abject terror.

"Mi-Mi-Misty!" Red stammered out, trying to sound casual. "Hey…what's going on?"

*Confessionals*

Misty: "Red's gonna pay for breaking my heart earlier. And then I'll get that bitch Yellow too…"

Lyra: "Damn…but Misty meant business. Well at least _I _got over my love loss. She needs to learn how to just move on with her life, you know?"

Gold: "Whoa…felt kinda bad for Senior Red right there. I know how that feels? Yea…it's not easy being a heartbreaker you know? But if you're like me…you kinda get used to it." *leans back in chair and props feet up, then proceeds to fall onto his butt*

*Back to the Game*

This was obviously not the right thing to say, as the girl just gave a loud roar. Lowering her voice, she snarled into Red's face, "this…is for ditching me for that little bitch Yellow!" She raised one hand into the air, bearing sharpened nails that looked like they could pierce flesh. And then, Sapphire bolted in to grab ahold of the girl and get her to let go of Red. Determined to get her revenge, Misty wasn't just about to let herself get overpowered so quickly, and she and Sapphire grappled with each other until they both rolled overboard.

"Sapphire!" Ruby exclaimed. "Guys! We have to go back for her!"

"It's too risky!" Red said, "we can't go back now!"

At this, Ruby looked totally stricken. Then, he ripped off his shirt and prepared to dive in until Green held him back.

"Beep…beep…beep…" Green whistled through some strange apparatus on his mouth.

"But Sapphire…" Ruby said dejectedly. But from the water, a playful voice came out. "Don't worry prissy-boy!" Ruby looked overboard to see Sapphire grinning up at him, still wrestling with Misty. "You go on and carry Yellow to victory! I can take care of myself! I'm not relying on a priss to save my life now!"

And Ruby smiled back at the girl, who managed to pull Misty under the water again. "And don't think I need help from a cavegirl either to help win this!" He called back, but at this moment, Silver's team came roaring on ahead, closing the gap between them.

*Confessionals*

Ruby: "Hmm…Sapphire has loaned me her strength until now. But now I'm going to have to be strong on my own right. Okay then, we're gonna win this!"

Sapphire: "Good luck Ruby...somehow or another, your prissy-boy fabulous whatever will pull you through."

*Back to the Game*

And now, both boats docked at the same time at the distant island's sandy beaches. Gold was the first one on shore, and he hurriedly ran ahead of the others into the thick, dark woods.

"Come on guys!" He called out excitedly as he forged the path running forward blindly. A few feet from him, Crys was calling out for him to slow down and the teams lagged behind, trying to weave themselves through the thick meshwork of vines.

"It's too dark to see anything here…" Silver muttered out loud, and he drew out a Clefable. "Clefable…Flash!" Immediately, the scene brightened up, and everyone ran ahead into a clearing where they caught up to Gold and Crys. Gold however, was stuck in a pond of quicksand.

"It's the end for me!" Gold cried out, flailing his arms, as he sank as fast as a Slowpoke, for indeed, he was barely up to his socks. "Goodbye Crystal! Goodbye sweet world! Tell everyone I love them!" He cried as he blew his nose on a leaf.

"Gold…if you would just have the sense to move…I'm sure we could get you out-" Crys began, only to be interrupted by Gold blowing his nose again. Blue crept up on the two.

"So should we rescue him, or-?"

"Forget him," Silver said, "he's not in any danger. He'll be fine…"

And so they ran on ahead through the trees. "Come on everyone!" Lyra called, turning her head to face behind her, "we gotta hurry up or else we don't stand a-"

In her rush, Lyra had failed to notice the palm tree in her path, which she had just slammed herself into rather stupidly.

"I'm okay…" she assured everyone woozily, and then a barrage of coconuts dropped down on her, knocking her out cold.

"Whoa…" Silver said, "dumbest reason ever to be ousted…come on now though, she wouldn't like it if we waited around here and let ourselves be beat."

*Another Part of the Woods*

The four remaining members of Yellow's team forged on through the thick foliage. Somehow or another, Yellow just seemed to know her way through the forest naturally, expertly guiding them out of the woods to the base of the treacherous climb up the volcano.

"Beep!" Green beeped, as he drew out a Pokeball containing an Exeggutor. Without command, Exeggutor used Seed Bomb, producing a bunch of the explosive spores. Green signaled for Yellow to continue up the mountain, and alone, he buried the bombs in the ground. Proud of his accomplishment, he hid in the bushes so as to not give away his makeshift minefield. He saw the trees rustling and hoped that Silver would be the one to get blasted first, but it wasn't Silver who came through first, no it wasn't even a person.

It was Scizor.

*Confessionals*

Green: "Beeeeeeeeeep…"

*Back to the Game*

"What was that?" Crys asked as she heard a series of frenzied beeping sounds echoing through the woods.

"I don't know…" Blue said, "but look! I can see the base of the volcano! We're almost there!" And the three of them rushed on through the trees coming to the volcano.

"Let's hurry up!" Crys called out and ran on ahead, stepping onto one of Green's concealed Seed Bombs and being blown away, airborne.

"WAAAAAAHHHH!"

Blue and Silver watched in shock at Crys flying away and then turned to the problem in front of them.

"Hang on," Silver said, "Xatu! Use Foresight!" With that, the bird Pokemon's eyes flashed red, scanning over the field, making all bombs visible.

"Come on now then!" Blue said. "We've got to get back in first!"

*Up the Mountain*

Notably, the wind was much stronger on the mountain than it was on the ground level. Yellow shivered as the cold air tossed her hair around and was very grateful when Red draped his jacket around her. She looked up and blushed at the black-haired, crimson-eyed boy, who seemed impervious to the cold winds. _Still…_she thought_ how can he not be cold? No…he is, but he's being strong now just so I won't feel bad._ As if that was working though.

Red and Yellow then noticed Ruby behind them when he suddenly tripped over his own feet. He raised his hand to signal he was okay, and stood back up only to be knocked over again by some sort of invisible force. Shortly behind him, Yellow could see the faint figures of Blue and Silver running along, with a Lucario at their side, eyes closed, the signature look of an aura-manipulater.

Yellow nodded and signaled to Ruby to take a rest and she and Red headed right back up the mountain, when a Hydro Pump attack came straight at them, knocking them in two different directions and Yellow fell on the ground. Red was quick to brace himself and drew out another Pokeball to counter the attacker.

"Hey guys!" Blue called out, with Silver running up shortly behind. "Don't think we're not giving up without a fight!" And she drew out a Skuntank, and commanded a Smokescreen attack. She smiled triumphantly, knowing it would take a while for the two to get back their vision, and she ran on ahead, until she heard a voice call out, "Alakazam, Psychic!" She and Silver turned in shock to see Red and Yellow unharmed, standing in a Gardevoir's Safeguard and with an Alakazam next to them focusing its psychic energy.

"Nice," Blue said, "I guess I should've expected this from the League Champion."

Red only responded with a nod, he had a slight tendency to get quiet when an epic battle was approaching.

"Yellow," he commanded. "Hurry up and win this. I'll hold off Blue here."

"Silvy," Blue said with a wink, "don't worry. I'll only be a minute to take out Red, and then I'll meet you at the top."

And Silver and Yellow both nodded and ran up the mountain.

_I love you…_ both Red and Blue thought before they grabbed hold of one Pokeball each.

*Confessionals*

Red: "Now it's getting real! Because-"

Blue: "-now's the hour of truth. And if-"

Yellow: "-I made it this far-"

Silver: "-I'm gonna win this."

*Nearing the Top*

The winds were stronger than ever now, and it was getting hard to go forth. But it wasn't cold anymore, no…it was definitely warming up. And now, there was time once again to reflect upon the events leading up to that moment…

_I'm going to do this now…I'm gonna win this! Red…thanks for protecting me while you could, now I'm gonna do this for you!_

_ Blue…everything we've done will now pay off! I'll win this for the both of us! Sorry for backstabbing you earlier, but now it's clear to me what I must do to make it right._

But then, the torch stands came into view, and it was now time to push aside thoughts, and get on with the action. Despite the winds, the two managed to pick up their feet and run for the finish. Both pulled the torches out of their bags, unlit, but there was a giant fire pit in between the stands. Both were off running, and Silver took the lead, then Yellow, and Silver again, with Yellow overtaking him slightly after. Both put their torches down in the fire at the same time and held them up, only for the wind to blow them out, making a comical moment of them having to re-light their torches before the final stretch. And then, Yellow fell over, her torch flying out of her hands.

Silver saw this and smiled, knowing that victory was his. He slowly walked up to the torch stand, and then-

"And the winner is Yellow!" Oak's voice boomed out as he came down in a helicopter alongside all the other campers, Wally, and Surge. Silver stood thunderstruck, and turned to see that the torch that had flown out of Yellow's hands had luckily hit the top of her stand, successfully lighting it.

"Yellow wins PokeSpecial Survivor!" Oak announced, as Red ran up and caught the shocked blonde in a tight hug, lifting her up off the ground.

"Awesome, Yellow! I knew you could do it! I knew it from the very start" Red screamed, getting a blush in response as the girl tried to break free of his grasp. After some struggling, she decided to give in and silenced him with her mouth to calm him down. Unsuccessful, as they were both quickly caught up in a major lip-locking session.

Once they parted to breathe, Silver and Blue came up to the duo, each with bittersweet smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Silvy, sorry that-"

"It's okay Yellow, really!" Silver said, and the two sealed their friendship with another hug.

"Group hug!" Gold yelled, and this simple statement brought everyone together to celebrate their last few moments of laughter and fun together on their island.

*Confessionals*

Gold: "Whoo! Sweet! So maybe Silver didn't win, but whatevs! We all had fun, right? And isn't that the most important thing?"

Sapphire: "Damn! *laughs* I always thought that the winner would be all about strength and power, but I never knew Yellow had it in her to win! Maybe her friendship with others was the strongest power all along…wow…I must learn from her the secret to victory."

Ruby: "Fabulous work on Yellow's part. Such beauty and elegance! Truly a winner in all aspects!"

Lance: "Nice work, Yellow! I knew you could do it! Just try to hang onto these memories once you're famous. Don't forget about us now!"

Yellow: "Wow…I just can't believe I won this! But I couldn't have done it without everyone else, which is why I'm splitting the prize with everyone!"

*Back to the Game*

Wally started up the cruise ship set on taking the campers home as Surge playfully slapped him on the back.

"You know, Wally, I think Oak sees some real potential in you in…future projects…" Surge said.

"Thank you…Matis," Wally said with a smile, eliciting a comfortable groan from Surge. "Wally…not you too now…"

Wally just smiled brightly and pushed a button on the control board. "Oak, we're all ready to take off."

*Main Deck*

"Alright then," Oak said happily, looking around the festively decorated deck, where the not only the campers, but also all the other extras that were called in in the midst of the game were all busy partying away.

"Well…bye bye little island," Oak said to the cameras. "We'll miss ya! But why say bye now? That's right! Stay tuned and come back next time with a few new faces for more fun, drama, danger, and romance on season 2 of Poke...Special...Survivor!

**Yea…that's right! Season 2's coming around soon! Unfortunately, I'm getting too busy to keep up with updating this on a regular basis, which is why I've pre-arranged with a very trusted and talented friend of mine on Fanfiction to adopt this story for its 2****nd**** season. So if you want to read more of this story, know that it will be continued on TigerSneak1's profile. And having said that, I hppily conclude season 1 of Poke...Special...Suvivor!**


End file.
